Sanctuary
by More Than I Appear
Summary: Chapter 9 where Kyuubi comes clean to Naruto about previous activities, gets vengeance on Kana, then makes a deal with Pallas. Elsewhere, the Akatsuki get their hands on the first of the jinchuuriki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor do I make any money off their usage in this piece of fiction.

**Sanctuary**

by More Than I Appear

**Chapter 1**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's empty office. She hadn't gotten around to telling him yet about why he had been summoned there, but he hoped that it pertained to his vacation request. He had put in the paperwork a while ago and hadn't heard a peep about whether it had been approved or not. Such a thing was unusual, even from a procrastinator like Tsunade, and delays of any sort did not bode well for the request's approval.

This worried him.

This worried him a lot.

He needed this vacation, needed it like he needed air to breathe. He needed a break from Konoha and the hostility always aimed in his direction. He needed a rest from everyone, from the exhausting work of having to keep his mask in place. From Naruto's point of view, his life was a wreck and there was hardly a reason to get up in the morning anymore. He could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into a dangerous depression, could feel himself being sucked under by despair. Naruto hated feeling this way, hated himself for being so weak as to feel this way, but didn't know what to do about it or how to stop it. The blonde just knew that he had to get out of Konoha pronto. Already Sasuke, fresh off his year probationary period after returning from his little stay in Sound, had begun to notice personality changes in the blonde. They were little things that no one else had noticed but Sasuke had, the observant bastard.

Naruto knew Sasuke; the Uchiha was biding his time, waiting for a chance to corner the fox-vessel in an inescapable situation so that he could question the blonde. At the rate Naruto's mental state was deteriorating, it would only take a few hurtful inquiries and a sympathetic ear in order for him to break down crying and sob out, in gory detail, why his life sucked.

Then the Uchiha would listen and, eventually, laugh at him.

Not that Sasuke would understand it entirely. But he would try, Naruto knew, and the brunette would attempt to help because he was duty bound to do so.

A teammate in trouble was a priority. These were the people who were with you constantly, often in life threatening situations, and someone not at a hundred percent could get them all killed. Sasuke would make easing Naruto's woes his number one mission simply as a preemptive gesture to insure that the blonde didn't get him or Sakura killed.

Friendship, affection, or love would not be a part of the equation in any way.

The ache in the blonde's chest intensified painfully as he realized this, the swelling discomfort making it hard to take in air. Gritting his teeth against it and swallowing the urge to burst into tears, gradually the pain dissipated, leaving him feeling empty and hollow.

'_Bet he'd put in a swap-out request.' _Naruto thought dully, ignoring the vice like grip on his heart. '_Ask to be a part of another team._' Not too long ago that idea would have had him on the verge of crying again as he contemplated the possibility of losing his secret crush but Sakura had stopped that effectively when she took away Naruto's last shred of hope for a romantic relationship.

"_Boys don't love other boys,"_ She had said, a bit of smugness and revulsion in her voice. "_God punishes people like that. It's a sin."_

And with those so casually spoken words, Sakura took away Naruto's remaining will to live. She had pressed all the right buttons and eliminated her biggest rival for the newly returned Uchiha's affections, and openly watched, triumphant, as Naruto grasped the full implications of her words.

She knew she had hurt him since Naruto couldn't prevent it from showing on his face in time. She had caused him pain and drew pleasure from it, took satisfaction from the fact. The blonde knew it because he had seen it in her eyes, had literally felt the sensations of victory and entitlement pouring off the kunoichi despite the politely confused and slightly pitying expression she wore.

As if silently asking, '_What, you didn't know? Poor thing' _while inwardly she laughed at him, smug and malicious.

Then Sasuke had come around the corner and made everything worse.

Returning to the present, he stared at the wall behind the Hokage's vacant desk chair, face void of any expression, concentrating on remaining carefully numb as his thoughts and emotions turned dark. He had hated Sakura for a while after that and the guilt and outrage over feeling that way made the self-loathing he felt even more unbearable. He hated her, he hated himself for hating her, hated Sasuke a little because the brunette couldn't see what was in front of him, hated Konoha for destroying his life and forcing him to be the lamb offered up for their safety.

Naruto hated and hated. He was filled with it and the emotion burned him from the inside as it ignited the Kyuubi's rage, letting the murderous chakra mutate into something that was not under either's control but reacted to Naruto's negative emotional state. It was like a third chakra system that was only there to maim and destroy and Naruto had kept silent about its existence, afraid that it would be the final excuse the council needed to lock him away in some God forsaken oubliette.

He had swallowed it all down for years, forced it all deep inside him, turning the destructive force on himself as an outlet because if he didn't it would be unleashed on innocents. Naruto knew what it was like to be innocent of wrongdoing yet punished for it anyway and sympathized. He did not want to harm anyone undeserving of it and knew that if he ever did let all that hate-filled chakra out it would destroy everything in its path, innocent and guilty alike.

Such a thing would be unacceptable, unforgivable so he contained it behind mental barriers held in place by will power alone. He redirected the wisps that escaped back into his body where it could run rampant and destroy things in relative safety.

Well, safe for Konoha at any rate since Naruto was now the only one who suffered damage.

He needed a vacation desperately, in a place far, far away from Konoha and its people. Away from the hateful glares sent in his direction, away from the words laced with venom. The emotional toll of enduring such things on a constant basis was beginning to show on his skin in physical ways, manifesting as actual burns or lacerations thanks to the Kyuubi's redirected chakra circulating through him.

Among other injuries

It was exhausting and making him sick, slow. He hurt all the time and no one, apparently, noticed or cared and that hurt most of all. It was becoming harder and harder to find a reason to go on...

'_Vacation!' _He reminded himself sternly, forcible steering his thoughts in a more positive direction. '_We'll try a vacation first and then go from there.'_

He could always die later anyway and, if he was lucky, he could give his life protecting his special someone instead of in his apartment. The blonde couldn't prevent the small bubbles of warmth that percolated through his body at that thought and felt his lips twitch as the sensation flowed through his system and took the edge off the angry knot of emotions he held locked tight in his heart.

That small amount of comfort made his eyes prickle dangerously and he quickly forced it away. He made himself numb again, deadened to what was taking place around and inside him. The mental trick was a double edged sword, really; on one hand, he didn't walk around crying his eyes out because everything was **just too much **but, on the other hand, he was not as aware of his surroundings.

Though, then again, since he wasn't really going to be among the living much longer this was not quite the disadvantage other shinobi would consider it.

'_Stop it!' _He told himself sternly, again trying to avoid such dark thoughts. '_We'll go away for a few weeks, vent our frustration, and come back relaxed. We'll unwind and watch the sunrises and not think about here at all until we're due. Tsunade knows I'm looking forward to this- the paper work probably got misplaced or something.'_

Funny how that happened to anything and everything with the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' on it. Never on any one else's requests or reports- just his. Funny that. Real funny. '_Yeah I'll just bet my form got lost. Sure…'_

'_We'll go see Gaara, that's a given.' _He actually did smile at the idea and felt his tense shoulders relax a bit. '_Temari will whine about how thin I've gotten- My clothes aren't fitting right lately. Odd.- and she'll make me try her new recipes since by then Gaara and Kankuro would have run for the hills, the jerks. Shika better appreciate this- I'm risking life and limb for him, here. '_

Imagining the scenes helped chase back his depressed state of mind, replacing it with a sense of warmth and pleasure. For the hell of it, Naruto took a moment to imagine Gaara as a tanuki complete with a fat, ringed tail and then, when that lost entertainment value, imagined Kankuro in a ballerina costume singing 'I Feel Pretty.'

* * *

By the time Tsunade finally walked in, Naruto was holding his sides he was laughing so hard. The sight made her heart ache to the point where she hesitated in the doorway and considered, briefly, turning around and leaving again. 

Her moment of indecision distracted her enough to miss the slightly hysterical edge to Naruto's laughter.

Resolve strengthening, Tsunade squared her shoulders and sat at her desk, mock frowning as the younger blonde got himself under control. She paused, waiting until the little amused snorts Naruto usually made faded away before she broke the bad news.

It was only a vacation.

She'd make it up to him later.

* * *

The blonde had come home and cried after leaving Hokage tower and his meeting with Tsunade. He had known the moment his pseudo-sister had looked at him that his much needed vacation was not going to be happening. Her eyes had been apologetic but her words had not. 

"_Honestly Brat!" _She had said, brandishing a form. "_How could you ask for a vacation on such short notice? For this long an absence you should have filed weeks ago!"_

He had seen it then, the request form she was waving at him in annoyance. The Kyuubi-vessel didn't immediately see what she was talking about and had stared at her blankly, not understanding what she was referring to. What was she talking about? He _had_ filed it weeks ago- **months ago!** Why was she scolding him about something so…

Obvious..?

She had thrust the paper at him then and, as expected, he took it. Now able to examine the form up close, the blonde finally saw what had the hag's panties in a twist and why he wasn't going to get his much needed break.

Someone had changed the date, crossing out the original and replacing it with a false one.

Yesterday's date.

"_Naruto, I thought you were more responsible than this." _Tsunade had admonished him, ignoring his suddenly despondent manner. "_To be Hokage requires discipline."_

Part of him thought such a comment was rich considering who the speaker was and that he really ought to point this out to her. It also was of the opinion that he should start explaining about the altered date, then go find the asshole responsible and beat them into the ground.

But he didn't. Instead he worked hard on not letting the prickling behind his eyes become full-fledged tears, concentrated on keeping his face smooth and expressionless, on letting no sign of how upset he was show. He was an adult, not a baby, and it was only a vacation.

'_But it was __**MY**__ vacation!' _He howled internally, feeling his emotions churning inside him despite his efforts to remain numb. He felt a twinge of pain in his stomach and ignored it just like he ignored Kyuubi growling at him for not retaliating against the accusation of not being competent enough to file a stupid piece of paper correctly. The demon could feel the growing emotional storm, knew he needed an outlet and soon, but the weight expanding through Naruto's chest, squeezing his heart and lungs to the point that he couldn't breathe, prevented the teenager from speaking. He had stared at the paper, no longer listening to Tsunade, and remained mute as the full impact of this incident washed over him.

He was going to have to stay here and take…everything. All the abuse, the glares, the hatred. Naruto suddenly felt sick, as if her were going to vomit all over Tsunade's well oiled wooden floor. He felt cornered and trapped, wanting to lash out but having no target. How long was he going to be punished for something that wasn't his fault?

How long was he going to be punished for being the demon child?

He had excused himself then, putting the paper down on the Hokage's desk in a carefully controlled movement. The blonde teen bowed mechanically, again the movement oh so carefully controlled because if he lost control in any small way he would loose it completely.

He would just start screaming, if that happened, and didn't think he'd ever stop.

So he apologized and said that it would not happen again, eyes on the floor the whole time. The prickling sensation returned and he concentrated of feeling empty, on being empty. He was ice, he felt nothing, nothing but cold emptiness. Ice did not feel a sense of betrayal. Ice did not get depressed. Ice did not cry; it was ice and ice felt nothing but cold.

But ice had other weaknesses. It could break apart; it could be chipped at and worn away to reveal a beautiful creation or be shattered into a mess. It could also slowly melt until there was nothing left but a thin pool of water that, in turn, would evaporate into nothingness.

Naruto could feel himself breaking, shattering, and knew he needed to be somewhere private before that happened. He could not break down in front of Tsunade- his fragile ego wouldn't survive it.

Naruto fled the room through the office window and headed directly for his apartment, for his meager refuge. He was already sobbing as he shut and locked the front door, already falling apart as he made the short walk from the entrance to the bedroom. He hated himself as the tears fell in thick streams over his cheeks, hated the small wounded noises he was making which fed his own self loathing even more so. He went to his bedroom and shut the door, walking over to the bed but instead of sinking down on the mattress he fell to his knees and crawled under it, pulling the comforter and blankets down after him.

The comforter was pulled completely under with him while the sheet and blanket were left to hang across the opening as a cloth wall, fully enclosing him and hiding him from Konoha. It made him feel safer, oddly, curling up in the comforter that smelled only of him, familiar in the way well used items always are. Safe in the dark small space with only one direction to guard from danger, surrounded by familiar smells, clinging to comfort objects, the Kyuubi-vessel wept, crying pieces of himself out and feeling like he was choking on them.

_Death was easy, living took courage. _

_Death was easy..._

He wanted to die and the thought only made him curl up tighter in a ball. He wanted to die so badly he prayed for it, feeling the chakra in his system begin to wreak havoc on his internal organs. It made him hurt more physically but it was just a drop in the bucket compared to his emotional pain. He wanted to die so much, he hated himself for it.

And that just made him hurt more.

* * *

Not long after his return home, he heard his door open. The almost inaudible click of the front door's lock giving way under force traveled easily to Naruto's ears, even above the harsh sounds of his labored breathing. He actually felt relieved at the hostile presences coming his way, relieved that now finally it would be over. Naruto felt tears well and spill down his cheeks to hit the cool floor beyond. He was happy for the first time in a long while because now the Kyuubi would not be able to repair the damage from the attack and he would die now in a way that wouldn't completely make him a coward about it. 

With more effort that was pretty, he freed himself from the comforter around him and crawled out from under his bed. Naruto stood upright on stiff legs, forcing himself not to double over in pain as his body was begging him to do, and waited almost impatiently for his killers to come get him.

It was time to end this.

* * *

The blonde sagged against the tree trunk and pulled his knees up to his chest, tucking the blanket around him more securely. In random intervals he would jerk backwards and cough blood, the reaction accompanied by the muffled sounds of crunching or sometimes snapping as his punctured innards were healed by Kyuubi only to be destroyed again. 

The AMBU who had invaded Naruto's apartment had beaten him soundly and he had taken every hit without retaliation. He'd let them kick him, let them punch him, let them bounce him against walls as he waited for the final blow that never came. Maybe it was because he hadn't fought back that they had lost amusement and left him cold and choking on the floor of his bedroom, or maybe they had remembered at the last minute that Tsunade's mighty wrath would be brought down upon them. It didn't matter really; though they may not have slain him outright, they had done enough damage to hasten what had already begun.

And, since he had the time, Naruto had decided to go watch the sunrise as he died.

Since it was cold out (or maybe that was just him, what with all the blood loss- he really couldn't tell) the blonde had taken the blanket from his bed to keep him warm. The threadbare rectangle of fabric had actually started life out cream in color though that had eventually turned grey after years of usage despite Naruto's best efforts to keep it clean. Now it was simply red, so red it was almost black, but that didn't bother him as much as it would have a while ago.

Under the blanket, tucked very carefully inside his jacket, was his picture of team seven. It was a useless memento really, considering all that had transpired, but he had been unable to bare the thought of leaving it behind when he left. He had taken it out of its frame and put it safely away as a cherished reminder of what had been. He supposed that this was because he had thought of Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke as family, maybe still did even now, so abandoning it at such an emotional time had been beyond unthinkable.

Actually, this was probably why he was out watching the sunrise. He had done this a lot as a child, sneaking out so he could be mesmerized by all the beautiful colors, so he could feel the play of warmth and light over his skin. He had imagined the heat was what it would be like to feel loved, to feel the gentle warmth that only having a family can produce.

The feeling of belonging, of knowing you were loved by people who would not turn you away, who knew your faults and accepted you anyway.

He had basked in that imagined warmth, waking up early for years for the one moment in the day when he would feel it. Because it would be the only time he felt it as a child, right up until he'd been assigned to a genin team. Then he'd had people, and though they hadn't been much of a family at first, they had been one for a while. He would miss them when he was gone even though he knew they wouldn't miss him.

They probably wouldn't even notice he was missing.

'_And that was okay.'_ Naruto told himself as tears fell, his arms wrapped around his legs hugging his knees as he shivered and pulled the soaked blanket closer. He sagged against tree trunk beside him, staring vacantly at the dark landscape around him as he waited for the sky to lighten. '_It's okay. I don't mind.'_

The blonde sniffled quietly, feeling more moisture fall as his breath hissed in and out of his newly ventilated lungs, the small puffs condensing in the cool air before disappearing. It would be over soon then he wouldn't have to feel or care ever again.

Beside him, there was a soft thump as someone joined him on the large branch.

"C-can you," Naruto was having a hard time keeping his tongue unglued from the roof of his mouth it was so dry. He tried to work enough moisture to speak but could only taste copper before he swallowed back the crimson liquid. "Can you please find a d-different branch?"

He jerked again, as if struck, then hunched over quickly in an effort to hide the movement. The blanket was tugged a bit higher, a corner pressed to his chapped lips as he coughed wetly.

"Why?" The voice was smooth and soft, the tone off-handedly friendly. It was familiar, too, but for the life of him, the blonde couldn't place it.

Naruto wanted to cry as he tried to remember the last time someone had used such a tone with him, something other than cruel jeering, and couldn't because it had simply been that long. His lower lip trembled but he swallowed the urge to bawl before whispering his reply. "I don't feel like sharing. I'm not very good company right now."

He laid his temple against the trunk again, and curled up tighter to become as small as possible, pain wracking his body so hard it choked a gasp from him. The blonde trembled and whimpered, curling his arms over his head and fisted his hands in his hair just so he could have something to hang onto. Something particularly painful had burst but not his heart or his brain so the agony continued as Kyuubi's chakra tried to repair his failing body.

'_It'll be over soon.'_ He reminded himself again, eyes squeezed shut, panting harshly, not bothering to hide his tears as one hand moved unconsciously to clutch at the picture under his clothing. He began rocking slightly, back and forth, back and forth, n an effort to feel some form of comfort. '_It'll be over soon, gods, it'll be over soon. Please, please let it be over soon.'_

Dimly, he realized that his companion had not left the branch and that someone's hand was resting lightly on his back, keeping him still as something was pressed to his lips. When he made no move to take what was being offered, the pressure shifted, tilting the object upward so that liquid rushed down over his lips, making him sputter as some of it slid down his throat, soothing it even as the drink made him cough.

"Better?" The container was removed but the person moved back only slightly, hovering closer than Naruto wanted.

"Thank you." The blonde said, keeping his eyes shut as he turned his face away to push his forehead against the bark again. He wanted to remain as anonymous as possible and having someone so close only increased the odds that he would be recognized. He swallowed thickly before speaking. "But please find another branch. Please go away."

"Why should I leave?" Gods, the voice was so damn familiar! He should know it and his mind sluggishly tried to process this thought to the end but just as the name began to surface, pain surged through Naruto, making his spine arch backward at an impossible angle, his mouth opening in a silent howl.

'_The pain will fade!'_ He told himself fervently, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head. '_It has to hit my heart soon. Or I'll just pass out. Then the pain will be gone. I'll be gone.'_

"It'll get better soon." He heard himself sobbing brokenly. "It'll get better…Please, please…" Someone was holding him, comforting him as his body jerked and spasmed, as his lungs heaved for air even as they were shredded to pieces. He coughed and hacked, convulsing as beneath his skin his body ripped itself apart, twitching at every pop or snap as bones were injured and repaired. He didn't know how long it continued but Naruto felt it had to have been a while and when he finally did lay quiet, spent but still alive, he blinked blurrily up at the owner of the arms that cradled his body.

'_Sasuke…?'_

"The kid looks like shit." Said a gruff voice from somewhere above and Naruto tried to blink away the grey eating his vision and see the other person that had joined them. The new person was just a hulking figure but the silhouette… the blonde knew that silhouette and if _he_ was here, then that meant the person holding Naruto was… definitely not Sasuke. "What the hell is he doing out here when he's this injured?"

Eye lids fluttering, the blonde let his head loll to the right toward the horizon as he answered the latter question in a slurred voice. "I wanted to watch the sun rise."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?!" A large cool hand gripped his forehead briefly before letting go and Naruto distantly realized that the gesture had been meant to check his temperature.

"'Cause it's so warm. So very, very warm…" The Kyuubi vessel whispered, words almost indecipherable, his hand tangling in his jacket to crumple the picture hidden underneath the fabric as his eyes filled again. Come to think of it, Naruto himself was feeling fairly warm, warm and comfortable like he had so long ago when he'd had a family. Grey became black and this time he didn't bother to blink, just let it narrow down his scope of vision as he looked up at the unlikely pair keeping him company.

He smiled at them, mouth stretching into a small but genuine grin before it was dimmed by pain. His body tensed as a wave of agony ripped through him, making more tears flow and a whimper escape. When it passed, Naruto slumped in the arms that held him, welcoming him against a cloak-clad chest.

"Is it up yet?" He asked above the gurgling in his lungs. Kyuubi's healing chakra was slowing down, unable to outpace the other chakra tearing him apart. Maybe his body was just as tired as his soul was, tired of being the outcast, tired of being made to needlessly suffer in a society that obviously didn't want him around and had done everything possible to ensure he knew it.

Maybe all of him was just _tired..._

He couldn't see any longer, the darkness had settled over his eyes so completely he vaguely wondered if he had closed them. He felt both light and heavy as the tension left his body, as the pain began to fade. The strength to lift his head was gone, but he was warm so the sun had to be up, didn't it? Surely the sun had to be up by now?

"Can you tell me what it looks like?" His last sunrise and he'd missed it but as a consolation prize he been held gently, tenderly, by a reasonable look-alike of the one he had loved and so he didn't cry as much as he would have thought under these circumstances. '_My family…'_ His hand tightened briefly over the picture again, over his heart, before the fingers began to relax, that gentle warmth spreading through him and helping to ease the hurt away.

'_Like going to sleep… Just like going to sleep…'_ Itachi adjusted him, shifting the blonde so that his head laid squarely on the Uchiha's shoulder. It was ironic that, in his time of dying, the only persons to offer Naruto any kind of comfort were his enemies. The whole situation seemed wrong on so many levels, so many sad levels…

"What are you talking about? It's-"

"Kisame." It was just one word but it stopped the other cold. "It's up, Naruto-kun. It's up. The sky is orange."

"Orange? Really? I always liked that color but no one else ever did. I thought it was pretty… Couldn't ignore…such a…. vibrant color." Naruto aimed a grateful smile up at the brunette that was marred only by the tears running down his cheeks. "Thanks Ita-."

His soft voice cut off as, at that moment, the demon's redirected chakra finally hit its mark, shredding his heart. His expression faded shortly there after, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth in a steady line as the once cheerful blue eyes paled, as the blonde went completely limp, body already cooling in the elder Uchiha's arms.

* * *

The blanket was found the next morning, as was a bloody crumpled photograph pinned to it by a kunai. Stiff with the liquid it had absorbed, the fabric defied the breeze where it hung stiff as a board over the branch, remaining an easy inflexible target for anyone to see. Stained crimson red, the soiled cloth was like a distress flag that could be seen for miles around.

Tsunade spotted it immediately the next morning from the window of her office in the Hokage's tower and sent a team to investigate.

* * *

More'sMoment

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A special thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter Two**

Kisame Hoshigaki- missing Mist ninja, admitted vicious murderer, wielder of the beautiful chakra eating blade Samheda- was appalled at the condition of the still body held carefully in Itachi's arms.

Obtaining the Kyuubi vessel had been a source of frustration and humiliation for the blue skinned man and his pale companion for the better part of five years with each repeated attempt at capture foiled in one manner or another by some meddling interloper. Leader-sama had been losing patience with them and the pair had become the butt of many inside jokes within Akatsuki. They had been told that this was their last chance to prove that they were still worth keeping among the top ranks of the organization.

Failure meant 'retirement' and Kisame knew that the severance package would not involve a pension plan but a shallow grave somewhere.

If they were lucky.

Following a tip from an Akatsuki spy in a gambling town not far from Konoha, the pair had gone to track down Jiraiya on the hopes that the Sanin would lead them to his suddenly hard to find student. Amidst the company of several well endowed young ladies that had to be a third of his age, Jiraiya had been easy enough to locate but before the pair could attack, Itachi had suddenly called it off. Kisame still didn't know the reasoning behind the decision; the Uchiha had just stiffened suddenly and turned around, walking away in the direction of Konoha, and the former Mist ninja had had no choice but to follow.

Kisame, a fairly laid-back individual in his own estimation, had nearly attacked the Uchiha when Naruto fell abruptly silent. It was the first time Kisame had ever had the urge to cause Itachi serious bodily harm but considering what was at stake, the ex-Mist ninja thought that it was justifiable since they would be unable to extract the Kyuubi if its vessel died prematurely.

The missing ninjas had faced little opposition in their sudden entrance to Konoha's surrounding forest. They had avoided many patrols with ease and those they hadn't been able to bypass were easily dispatched with quick efficiency. As if drawn by a magnet, Itachi led them through the trees in what Kisame felt was a random pattern until they had reached an area where one tree rose slightly above the others surrounding it. Leaving Kisame behind to follow at a slower pace, the Uchiha had put on a burst of speed and rocketed up the tree until he found whatever held his attention.

Coming back to the present, the missing Mist ninja's gaze drifted up to his partner's face briefly before looking back at blonde, taking in the impassive expression. Itachi was once again the stoic individual he always was, looking very much unconcerned with the rest of the world, but he held Naruto against him with obvious care, unwilling to unnecessarily jostle the teenager in case the drugs keeping him in the death-like state wore off.

"We need to find a place indoors." Itachi ordered suddenly.

Squinting into the rays of the midday sun, the sword wielder looked back down at his partner and nodded in understanding. They had Naruto now, but his severely compromised health- demon or no- was not to be taken lightly. They could take their time getting back to base and baby the blonde the whole way, keeping him unconscious and healthy enough to survive the trip. It wouldn't be that hard- the Kyuubi would kick in eventually and heal the boy from the inside. The two Akatsuki members would be left to worry about feeding Naruto's voracious appetite and keeping the boy captive. They could keep him healthy until then, no problem.

How hard could it be?

* * *

"We're positive that it's Naruto's blood?" Tsunade said grimly, fingertips hovering over the crimson stained cloth laid double over an exam table. The blanket was as inflexible as a board and could not be straitened to lay completely flat without running the risk of destroying whatever clues it may possess.

'_I should have just granted his vacation!'_ The blonde thought, forcing back the tears gathering behind her eyes. '_Fuck the council- I knew how much he needed a break but I caved into their commands anyway.'_

Shizune, Tsunade's loyal assistant, nodded as her gaze drifted over the plastic baggie encased photograph on the table next to the blanket. The image was creased and crumpled, marred by blood almost as completely as the fabric next to it, giving the innocently captured moment a more macabre feel than the blatant hole in the top where a kunai had kept it from fluttering away. She looked down at a twelve year old Naruto's grumpy expression and willed it to tell her what had happened to his fifteen year old self.

Tsunade turned away from the table and promptly brought her formidable fists down atop an empty bed nearby. She did it over and over, destroying the bed, her rage still not satisfied.

"Tsunade-sama!" The brunette cried, trying to calm the blonde and failing. "Tsunade-sama, please-!"

"**GET OUT!**" The Godaime screamed, overcome with the need to be alone. She grabbed Shizune's arm and used it to propel the other woman out of the room. The blonde slammed the door shut, leaning her forehead against it as she listened to her assistant pound on the other side, pleading to be let in. Tsunade bolted the door shut and enforced the lock with chakra before slowly turning back to the exam table and it's grizzly contents, memories of her younger brother's death flashing through her mind as she approached the blanket again.

She touched it almost reverently with shaking fingers, suddenly wanting to simply take the thing in her arms, wrap her body around it and cry as thoughts of Naruto filled her. Tsunade resisted the urge, snatching her hand back and cradling it against her chest as if the blanket had wounded her in some way.

There was so much blood and she knew that, if anyone could survive the loss, it would be the Kyuubi vessel.

But he had lost so damn much of it! Not only as evidenced here but also in Naruto's bedroom had everything was painted by the crimson liquid.

Could even the powerful Kyuubi keep Naruto alive if his body was damaged that badly? Had he already died and his body been 'disposed' of? Had an enemy grabbed him as he lay dying? But then how had they gotten so close to the village without being detected?

A thought suddenly made the Godaime's blood run cold, made her strength flee, and she felt her knees give out. Tsunade stared up at the blanket not really seeing it, slow horror sweeping through her as another possible explanation for Naruto's disappearance bloomed in her mind like some poisonous flower.

Had the council done this?

* * *

Not for the first time in the past two days, the former Mist ninja kicked himself for his earlier arrogance about how easy it would be to look after their prisoner.

'_How hard could it be?'_He mentally groaned at the naïve question. '_The answer is pretty fucking hard!'_

The moment the drugs wore off, the missing ninjas had been waging a war to keep the blonde alive. Naruto's body just didn't seem to want to live anymore, didn't have the reserves to continue. There was virtually no fat left on him and the muscle that had survived whatever sickness had been affecting the teenager was wasted almost down to nothing. After forcing copious amounts of healing chakra into him, they had taken the blonde's awakening as a good sign until he began screaming. He had screamed and beat at their hands weakly, trying his utmost to make them stop, until the pair had finally pumped him full of drugs to make him sleep again.

Since then the unlikely nursemaids had begun taking turns looking after Naruto so that the boy was never alone as he healed. The blonde, for obvious reasons, was kept heavily sedated so he would feel no pain as the two continued to heal his heavily damaged frame.

As if Naruto in himself was not enough of an issue, adding to the problem was that the Kyuubi also appeared to need support and the Akatsuki members had had a difficult time getting the aid needed to keep it alive past the seal imprisoning the demon- they had finally settled on just pouring the energy into Naruto and hoping that the boy's chakra system would deliver it to the fox.

They were only twenty miles from Konoha, laying low in a shabby inn located in a seedy town where few would ask questions or be nosy about what was going on in their shared bedroom. This had been an important factor in choosing their destination, especially when arriving with an unconscious, blood drenched teenager in hand.

Kisame was currently sitting on one of the room's occupied beds, one massive hand easing through the blond hair on Naruto's head with surprising gentleness. It was something both of the adult males had taken to practicing since they accidentally discovered that it decreased the teenager's blood pressure significantly, letting him sleep peacefully without the need for more drugs to be administered. Actually any type of touch, so long as it was given without malice, had the same effect and as hard hearted as Kisame considered himself, he couldn't help the stray thought now and then about what the hell the kid had gone through in his short life.

Not that it mattered since they still planned to extract the Kyuubi; it was just that there wasn't a lot else to do stuck in a bare room with an unconscious teenager.

Kisame's gaze drifted to the bathroom door, lips twisting into an almost smirk as he thought about the blonde's new outfit. Naruto had been stripped and bathed once he'd been strong enough to survive it and, since the kid's old ones were beyond any hope of repair and soiled beyond all thoughts of salvation, new clothes had been bought for him by the pair. Though neither of them would admit that they had done so, considerable effort had been made independently by Itachi and Kisame both when they weren't babysitting to find any scrape of orange clothing that would fit the boy. They had been unsuccessful for the most part, though Kisame did manage to find a kimono with orange thread worked into the black cloth and matching orange obi. Feeling unbelievingly foolish but still somehow unwilling to leave without it now that he had found the damn thing, the ex-Mist ninja had bought the entire ensemble anyway and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door, arguing that Naruto's skin would probably not be up to heavier clothing for a while, once the boy was awake. Itachi had stared at him, face unreadable, but Kisame had had the vague impression that the Uchiha was secretly proud of his partner's actions.

Frowning, Kisame wondered what was taking Itachi so damn long to get back with their food. The Uchiha had left a while ago, too, and the Mist ninja was getting extremely hungry.

The head under the Mist ninja's hand moved slightly, startling him, and Kisame hastily pulled his hand away just as the blonde let out a whimper. Dull, unfocused blue eyes opened wide suddenly and, without warning, Naruto shot bolt upright on the bed, screaming.

It wasn't a loud scream, surprisingly, just a thin continuous shrill that grew progressively more ragged as the air powering it became less. Then the sound would stop as Naruto's lungs dragged in air hungrily before it all began again, the teen staring with open horror at something only he could see while he trembled and clutched the sheets pooled at his waist.

"Kid!" Kisame said sternly once he overcame his own shock at the scene. Unsure if it was wise or not, the blue skinned man reached out and gripped the teen's arms lightly. "Naruto, stop!"

Though the sound wasn't loud but it was still attention getting even in this area and if the blonde didn't stop soon, their neighbors would hear the shrieking through the thin walls and call management to investigate. Kisame gave the boy a shake before letting go and repositioning his hands: one over Naruto's mouth, the other over his chin. One was to silence the sound while the other would force the blonde to look at him. They couldn't give the kid any more sedatives, not if they wanted him to remain alive, and Kisame wanted to avoid knocking the boy unconscious if possible.

"Stop screaming! You're fine!" Kisame ordered with all the comfort he could manage.

The sound was muffled, which was good, but Naruto wasn't stopping, which was bad. His eyes were still impossibly wide, clearly filled with terror and the Mist ninja thought how ironic the situation was: under normal circumstances, Kisame enjoyed inspiring absolute fear in his opponent however, now that he was attempting to be comforting, it seemed the only emotion he could get out of the boy Kisame was currently trying**not** to scare. This idea was confirmed as tears hit his hand, the blonde trembling as he tried to sob, scream and breathe all at the same time. Behind the blue skinned man, the door opened and the shark snarled over his shoulder at it, quite willing to tear the unfortunate busy-body limb from limb.

Itachi quickly stepped over the threshold, shut and locked the door, then deposited the bag of take out he held on the small scratched surface of the room's only table, already stripping off his cloak as he moved. In two steps the brunette had crossed the room and a heart beat later was sitting on the bed behind the teenager. The normally stoic adult then wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the blonde back into his only slightly larger body, effectively getting the teenager's attention and brining him partially back to reality. Itachi put his lips close to his captive's ear and began whispering very softly, the rise and fall of the monotone voice having an almost immediate hypnotic effect on Naruto.

Kisame kept his hand over the blonde's mouth but did let go of the teenager's chin, unsure of what he should do with the appendage now that it was free. Impulsively, he put it over one of the small white knuckled fists near the blonde's protruding hip bone. He sat there rather awkwardly as Itachi continued to talk softly to the terrified teenager.

Though the trembling, staring and crying continued, the thin screaming finally died away, enabling the Mist ninja to slowly withdraw his hand. He pulled away completely and sat back, watching the scene for several long minutes before climbing to his feet and grabbing the brown turned down blanket draped over the foot of Naruto's bed. He shook the folded cloth open then returned to his companions just as Itachi gently withdrew from the teenager to help Kisame drape the blanket around Naruto's thin shoulders.

Come to think of it, the boy was thin all over and way too skinny for his nearly six foot frame. What had happened to the young shinobi? Hadn't anyone noticed that the boy was wasting away? Hadn't anyone cared? And then there was the issue of the scars adorning the blonde's skin- Naruto was the vessel of the Kyuubi and it was common knowledge that the fox healed the injuries the teenager suffered during battle. To be so obviously damaged meant that he had to have been tortured or close to it and, judging from Naruto's haunted expression, often.

Once the blanket had been wrapped securely around him, the teenager clutched at it tightly, huddling down inside the fabric as far as he could. It was as if he was trying to disappear, was just trying to crawl away and hide until things got better. Kisame tried to dredge up a sneer and failed, instead opting to frown as he pulled back the sheets, holding them up as Itachi coaxed the blonde back down to the mattress with more soft words. Completely hidden from view under the extra cloth, Naruto continued to tremble as he lay in a curled up ball and, rather than stress him all over again, the Akatsuki pair decided to leave him be as they tucked him in once more.

Itachi took a seat on the bed near the blonde, one pale hand already hidden inside the folds of brown cloth and the Mist ninja bet that the hand was already buried in blond hair. Kisame, however, moved to the other side of the room and began inspecting the food containers. He found his meal and threw himself in a chair to wolf down his dinner, pausing only long enough to break his chopsticks apart before chowing down.

"What do we do with him?" He asked between mouthfuls, eye brows raised. It wasn't that he particularly cared, exactly; Kisame just needed to know what the plan was so that he could prepare accordingly. When Itachi simply continued to pet Naruto, the Mist ninja mentally shrugged and finished his dinner. When his hands were clean, he unwrapped Samehada and began doing maintenance work on his beautiful sword, taking out the necessary tools and putting them within easy reach on the table.

"He's too ill to be moved." Itachi said in his usual monotone. The brunette's gaze was directed at the bed's hidden occupant, his hand still somewhere in the mass of blankets.

Kisame nodded absently as he polished his sword's unique scale-like blades with an oil cloth, carefully working the fabric around the deadly spikes to ward off rust. He had concluded already that the blonde wouldn't be able to travel for a while; between the high fever he was running and how fragile his body was, Naruto wouldn't move from this hotel room for a _long_ time. Kisame sighed- this town was boring but, though it was a bad idea to remain in place for an extended period of time, moving the Kyuubi vessel would be a worse idea.

Silence descended in the small room, broken occasionally by a soft whimper from the bed. Since it was Itachi's turn to watch over Naruto, the missing Mist ninja went straight for the room's second bed once he was finished polishing Samheda and had trapped the entrance of their hotel room. Pulling out a kunai, the Mist ninja crawled under the meager covers, placed the blade within easy reach, and settled back to get some sleep.

"So, what did you say to him?" Kisame asked as an after thought, curious. It wouldn't hurt to know, especially if the kid lost it again and Itachi wasn't present.

The Uchiha did not answer him, not that that was surprising, and chose to keep the one-sided conversation to himself as he sat in the gathering darkness petting their captive.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Kisame frowned, feeling extremely put out as Naruto continued to cower inside the brown blanket surrounding him. The teenager was almost completely hidden under the cloth, he had wrapped it around himself so tightly. Only his eyes were showing, the blue orbs clearer than they had been since his arrival at the hotel so the Mist ninja was a bit perplexed as to why the teenager was currently begging for mercy; for the past week, Kisame and Itachi had done nothing but care for the blonde- something that the shark faced man was _not_ suited for in the least- putting Naruto's medical needs before theirs in almost every way.

Shoving down the urge to sigh- and also tear something apart- Kisame sat down on the bed a few feet away and absently rubbed his temple as a headache began to form. He had to find a way to deal with the teenager; Itachi was getting some much needed sleep in the spare bed on the other side of the room and the Mist ninja wanted to keep it that way for as long as humanely possible.

He wondered if this was what is felt like to be a parent and, absurdly, Kisame suddenly felt extremely proud of himself for making sure to practice safe sex every time he bought a woman's company.

The missing ninja picked up the bowl of soup beside him and readied a spoonful as he spoke in what he hoped was a low, comforting voice. "I am not hurting you. I am trying to feed you."

Naruto didn't move from the blanket.

Damn it! He was going to have to say it. In a voice that sounded like ground glass, as if every syllable was being dragged from his throat, Kisame played his final card. "Please?"

If the kid didn't take the food after that then the Akatsuki member was going to literally pour the soup down Naruto's throat.

Amazingly, the blanket loosened oh so slowly to expose a blonde head. Clearly still uncertain and frightened, eyes warily watching Kisame, the teenager leaned ever so slightly forward and took the offered spoonful.

Only to choke on it, sputtering and coughing up the warm liquid and vegetables all over Kisame.

"It's alright." The Mist ninja growled, unable to hide his frustration and irritation. He forced his hands to unclench from around the bowl and the now bent spoon handle, putting both down out of the way. He turned back and used a corner of the blonde's blanket to clean Naruto up, occasionally patting the teenager on the back to help him breathe correctly.

They wouldn't be trying the soup again, that was for sure, but maybe just the broth would do. When Naruto was finally able to sit upright, Kisame reached for the soup again, this time making sure to avoid getting the small vegetables in the spoonful. Unfortunately the blonde had already retreated under his now soiled blanket, trembling pathetically in a little ball with none of his body visible.

The ex-Mist ninja bit back a curse and allowed himself a brief sigh before changing tactics again. He wasn't going to say _that_ word again but maybe another avenue would work. Inhaling deeply to calm himself, he once again forced his voice into something friendly. "Have some soup. It's good…" He wheedled, feeling foolish as he talked to the teen as one would to a fussing toddler.

"See?" To prove that there was nothing wrong with the nutritious concoction, Kisame downed the spoonful he held before it could spill on his cloak.

Seconds later, he was the one coughing and sputtering, leaning over the bed side to spit the vile liquid out. Durring this less than dignified period, he felt tentative slaps hit his back and when he looked back in Naruto's direction, he found the blonde still trembling but at least visible.

"That was disgusting." Kisame said, promptly getting up to dispose of the soup. "No wonder you wouldn't eat it!" Then he frowned, realizing that he had been presented with a new problem. "We need real food…"

On the bed, Naruto perked up marginally and Kisame didn't blame him in the least.

The easiest remedy for this would be to simply send a clone out to fetch food from the inn's restaurant but the ex-Mist ninja was bored, bored to tears, of being in this room. He had officially caught cabin fever and wanted to go outside, to walk around, to explore. Hell, _to get laid!_ Besides, the kid needed some fresh air. Getting a little loving wouldn't hurt, either.

Mouth settling into a thin line as he finished mentally debating the issue, Kisame fetched Naruto's new outfit from the washroom where it had been stored and returned to the bed to lay all the pieces out.

Feeling suddenly shy, he held out a blue skinned hand for Naruto to take, waiting patiently and holding absolutely still. "If you stand up, we can get you dressed and then we'll go get food."

'_What the hell is this '__**we**__' business?'_ He scolded himself. '_Once he's healthy enough to survive the trip, we're heading straight to base to yank out the Kyuubi! He's our captive, damn it!'_

But he held still, posture relaxed, as Naruto stared at him from under his soup smattered safety blanket.

"You're blanket needs to be washed." The missing ninja reminded in a carefully neutral tone.

"Cl, cloak…" The blonde stuttered out, sounding as if he had had to fight to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth, and Kisame saw a barely tan finger gesture in his direction. Frowning, he looked down and saw that, indeed, the black red embossed cloak had not been spared from becoming soiled by the soup.

Grumbling curses, Kisame strode from the bed and stripped the garment off, barely wrangling his temper enough to keep from stomping around the room. The cloak was made of durable cloth, was water resistant, generally all-weather, and a bitch to clean once dirty. It would take hours to get that shit off! He stormed- quietly, since he didn't want to wake Itachi- into the bathroom and filled the cracked porcelain of the sink's basin with water to soak the tainted section of his cloak in.

Cleaning the fabric carefully, Kisame glanced up into the mirror over the sink and looked over his shoulder into the room proper where Naruto was cautiously inspecting the new outfit laid out in front of him. Deciding that it would be less stressful if the kid was allowed some time to acclimate to the whole thing, the former Mist ninja quietly stayed in the bathroom, observing the bed's occupant through the mirror. The blond was lifting sections of the cloth, touching them, poking at the lumps formed by the irregular padding of the comforter underneath. The behavior reminded Kisame of a child, a very frightened, shell-shocked child, that just so happened to be nearly six feet tall. The missing ninja had a hard time picturing the teenager as a shinobi, as someone who had been trained as a lethal weapon, especially when said teenager hooked his fingers in the cloth of the narrow obi and retreated with it into the confines of his blanket, very much like a hermit crab into its shell after finding something yummy to nibble on.

Kisame had_so_ not just thought the word 'yummy.' He had **not **and anyone who said different would be fed to Samehada. In. Pieces.

"Would you like to put it on?" The missing ninja offered dryly, watching the teenager visibly jerk and look at the bathroom guiltily. "That's the belt you've got there and it goes around your waist after everything else has been put on."

Seeing that he now had the boy's attention, he decided to press a little verbally while remained firmly where he was. Baby steps; baby steps would get him much farther than force and he kept telling himself this as he rung out his cloak, setting it to dry on the back of the door. "I can help you, if you don't know how."

Actually, Kisame was much better at getting woman _out_ of said clothing than in it, but he figured that he knew enough to work backwards and reverse engineer the outfit.

He was stared at for a long time, so long in fact that Kisame was about ready to loose his patience and force Naruto into the outfit. The Mist ninja was fairly certain that the obi would make a very nice gag. But then the blonde nodded, very slowly, and Kisame felt himself actually smile as he walked over.

Kisame looked over his handiwork and scratched his chin, pleased with himself by how well Naruto had turned out. It had taken a while but when all was said and done, Naruto sat dressed in his kimono, decked out with the minimal fixings Kisame had bought. The black of the cloth really didn't do anything to flatter the teenager's skin tone, making him look washed out and fragile to the Mist ninja, but the orange threadwork managed to somehow draw attention to the blonde's hair and lovely blue eyes. Naruto's face had been washed free of sweat, as had his neck, hands and arms, and his hair had been combed into some semblance of order to be pinned into place by black lacquered barrettes. Make up had been applied to hide the whisker marks on each cheek, a difficult task since Naruto's normally tanned skin was paler than normal but, with a little tinkering and some blush thrown into the concealer mix, the problem had been solved fairly well. To complete the ensemble, the Kyuubi vessel wore black silk slipper shoes that offered only meager protection from road debris- a definite deterrent should the blonde decide to escape.

'_Not bad, not bad,' _He thought even as his lips turned down in a frown. '_Something's missing…'_ Kisame realized, looking over the blonde again, scrutinizing the teenager as he would the instructions for a new jutsu.

"Jewelry." His lips twisted into a brief grimace before relaxing. Any woman in such an outfit would also be wearing some jewelry to indicate her social status: the more subtle, the more influential the woman just as the more garish the pieces, the less influential. A woman wearing a nice kimono but no jewelry would stand out and attract attention from people who would notice such things.

Anyone taking an interest was sure to cause all sorts of problems and ask questions.

A necklace would be a waste simply because, unless the piece was colorful, there was no way anyone would see it against the predominately dark backdrop of the blonde's flat chest. Bracelets, though heard, would be lost to sight under the volumous sleeves. A ring was a bit more personal than Kisame was willing to get so that left…

"We've got to buy you some earrings." He said suddenly, watching Naruto tilt his blonde head questioningly. Kisame had to say, the teenager was behaving remarkably well considering how terrified he had been earlier. Maybe they had formed some sort of bond over their agreement of the awful soup?

The missing ninja formed a few hand signs before taking a firm hold of Samheda's hilt and swinging the massive sword into position on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

This was _**not**_ how Kisame imagined his afternoon.

Currently, he was standing by a vendor's stall situated off to one side of the busy main street of the town, his sword over one shoulder.

Naruto was perched squarely on the other.

They hadn't even gone more than ten steps from the room before the blonde's legs had failed. To be fair, the Kyuubi vessel had been having trouble keeping up with Kisame's long strides the last few paces and it was entirely possible that what little energy he had managed to hoard after his nap had been used up in his haste to stay with the blue skinned male. Another possible reason for the limb failure was that whatever sickness was affecting Naruto had also weakened his bone structure- something that didn't surprise the ex-Mist ninja nearly as much as he thought it would since the blonde had been in very bad physical shape to begin with and it was obvious that whatever torture or abuse he had suffered had been prolonged. Whatever the reason, while hurrying to keep up with Kisame, Naruto had tripped and afterward had been unable to walk. He had made no noise, no sound of any kind to notify Kisame that something had happened- he had merely pushed himself up into a sitting position and sat, staring at the frayed hall carpet with a strangely empty expression. He had flinched visibly when Kisame drew near, jerking back slightly and huddling into himself as if expecting a blow.

When Kisame only picked the teenager up silently and set him on one bare blue shoulder, it was hard to tell who was more surprised.

And now they were _shopping_- Kisame **loathed **shopping and did everything he could usually to get out of it. Worse yet, he was here voluntarily!

"Were you looking for studs or clip-ons, my lady?" The vendor inquired, straining his neck as he looked up at Naruto for an answer.

"Clip-ons." Kisame answered gruffly, immediately getting the man's attention and gesturing with his chin at the appropriate display. "Those ones." The ninja said, pointing to a random pair. He wanted this over and done with because he was starving, damn it, and he could hear the blonde's stomach growling, too. He wanted to be pissed at the teenager, wanted to blame the kid, but this had been Kisame's idea, after all, not the blonde's.

"I really don't think those will go with her outfit." The man said doubtfully, again looking Naruto over critically. "These ones will, however, as will these ones. Did I mention our sale today? If you buy two, then you also get a free-"

"Sure. Whatever." Kisame cut in tersely, shifting his balance to better accommodate the blonde's added weight as he fished for his wallet. "Wrap them both up so we can go."

"And which of the-" The man cut off abruptly as Kisame glared at him menacingly. The vendor also froze up which was not helpful and the ex-Mist ninja turned to look for possible threats in the crowd of people around them. Suitably shaken, the man floundered on. "Um, then I'll just-"

"That one." Both men glanced up to find the blonde pointing at one of the vendor's items. "Pl-please..?"

Kisame frowned but the vendor practically pounced on the necklace in question, adding it to the shopping bag in a flash.

"Will there be…" The man quickly changed tactics as he caught sight of Kisame's expression and squeaked out the total instead. "Ten dollars, please."

Kisame paid the vendor, snatched the bag from the man's hands, then handed it up to Naruto for safe keeping with a stern warning not to loose it because he was not doing this again.

"Please come again…" The vendor said weakly as they turned to go, expression saying that he would not be sorry if he never saw Kisame again.

"Thank you." Naruto said to the vendor as Kisame began walking in the direction of the restaurant they were going to. The blonde's voice was soft and wavered but the obvious gratitude in it was so genuine that even Kisame could tell.

Typical; he had been reduced to a fucking taxi service but it was the rodent of a vendor trying to take advantage of them that got a word of appreciation.

"Thank you." The blonde said again in the same tone, making Kisame glance up and realize that Naruto was talking to him.

Feeling slightly mollified, the sword wielding shinobi shrugged, the action making Naruto bob briefly as they continued onward.

* * *

The gods were laughing at him. They had to be.

Kisame and Naruto stood in the doorway of the only restaurant they could find, the overhanging sign flap hanging from the former Mist ninja's upraised arm where he'd paused in the middle of the motion of pushing it out of the way. He blinked, frowning as all activity within the establishment ceased.

So much for keeping a low profile- Kisame felt as if a very large spotlight had suddenly been shined on them both, particularly on the blonde perched on his shoulder and leaning so low over the ex-Mist ninja's head that his chest touched Kisame's spiky hair as he tried to make himself as small as possible in order to see inside.

People stared at them, gawking openly, as the pair stood there in the building's low doorway, clearly unable to fit through- after all, even with Naruto situated as he was, Kisame himself was already on the tall side and would have to practically limbo through the door way to get in.

The situation probably was something worth gaping at provided that you were the one doing the gaping. On the other end of things, it was harder to see the humor and Kisame wasn't known for his ability to see hilarity readily.

Not interested in being stared, Kisame began to turn around and leave but, before the former Mist ninja could stop him, Naruto took that moment to get down. The blond slid down the front of Kisame's body with obvious care and the moment his slippered feet touched the ground he hissed softly in obvious pain, making the Akatsuki member frown as he tried to help balance the teenager. Hands hidden in his long kimono sleeves, the Kyuubi vessel clutched the other's arm for balance and ducked his head down to try and hide the tears Kisame saw gathering at the corners of his eyes.

In all his travels and battles, the blue skinned man had _never_ seen a crowd of people move faster. In the blink of an eye, those staring at them were suddenly falling over themselves as they rushed to offer comfort to the distressed blonde. As Naruto was being guided to a padded chair with Kisame at his side like an over large shadow, the ex-Mist ninja became aware that the establishment's patrons were predominantly male. The same was true with the staff that began fawning over the blonde, offering Naruto a menu and bringing him a drink. Seemingly overwhelmed by all the sudden attention, Naruto had flushed bright red and stuttered about none of this being necessary, insisting that everything was fine, his voice higher with distress and anxiety, expression clearly pinched with pain even as the teenager tried to scrape together a smile.

Kisame suspected heavily that the last was a reflexive action and not consciously attempted. He poked the blonde's straining rounded cheek, gently, and immediately the Kyuubi vessel stopped trying to force the expression.

When one waiter actually came out with two cold towels on a tray and a stack of rolled clean bandages, Kisame actually had to put a hand on Naruto's head to keep him from panicking. If these people wanted to help- i.e. spare the former Mist ninja the hassle of tending to Naruto's wounds later- then by all means, let them do it. Dressed as he was, made up as he was, everyone had fallen for the image the teenager presented and taken Naruto for a girl and, so long as no one got too friendly or nosey, there would be no problem in letting the masquerade go on. Kisame patted the blonde hair firmly, mindful not to disturb the carefully placed barrettes, and the action caused the teenager to duck his head and blush as he closed his eyes and worried his bottom lip.

Strangely enough, the reaction was both surprising and not; it was completely out of character if one were to base their opinion on previous examples of Naruto's usual brash personality but, considering that Kisame had only seen the blonde hiding in a blanket and screaming in terror when awake the last few days, the response to all the sudden attention was not altogether unexpected.

Kisame patted Naruto's head again, softer this time, and moved his hand to squeeze the boy's shoulder reassuringly before folding his arms over his broad fishnet clad chest. He took a step closer to the blonde, one hand moving to hover over Samheda's handle pointedly.

If everyone was assuming that Naruto was some noble lady- because why else would this many people be paying so much attention to him if they weren't trying to curry favor for one reason or another?- then Kisame's presence could easily be explained away as 'her' body guard.

He smiled, showing all his pointed teeth, and directed it fully on the waiter with the bandaging supplies who was getting a little too close to Naruto for comfort. With some further… persuasion from Kisame, the young male stopped trying to take the blonde's ankles and hurriedly left to prepare them a table.

Stifling the urge to growl after him, the Akatsuki member contented himself by glaring at the waiter's back, openly smirking when the other finally scuttled into the kitchen for refuge.

Kisame had an investment to protect after all.

* * *

Eating, even if it was semi-solid food, seemed to take a lot out of the blonde and Kisame was a tad baffled as Naruto, sitting beside him, continued to slump forward as if exhausted. They had been seated shortly after their arrival and Naruto's feet and ankles had been wrapped by the missing Mist ninja while they had been waiting for their food to arrive. The blonde had been completely ladylike since then, sitting quietly with his eyes shut and a blush still staining his cheeks as other patrons continued to throw glances at the strange pair. When their food had arrived, Kisame had dived in with gusto, enjoying the good food and happy to finally have his breakfast. Naruto on the other hand had begun eating with notably less zeal and within minutes of being served, the blonde had put his spoon down and pushed his soup away as he began to resemble a startled sleepwalker, expression becoming vaguely confused as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The teenager didn't complain, didn't say anything really, just seemed to wilt like some overgrown sun flower that had been unable to absorb enough sunlight.

Oddly, it reminded the ex-Mist ninja of babies that died from malnutrition even though they were being fed on a regular basis. In such cases it was as if, even though there was food present, the infant wasn't able to make up for the caloric deficit between the energy expended to suckle and the energy contained in the mother's milk. Despite all the efforts to feed them, they just couldn't put on the weight needed to grow and thus died anyway.

Kisame was not about to let the kid die, not after all the hard work that had been put into keeping him alive. With a defeated sigh directed both at his unfinished dinner and at his dinning companion, the Akatsuki member waved the waiter over and ordered that the partially eaten food in front of them be wrapped up in a take away bag. He placed an order for some sashimi and onigiri as dinner for Itachi and paid the check.

He was never going to hear the end of this; no good deed goes unpunished and all that.

Naruto, barely managing to keep his head off the table, slid into Kisame's blue skinned side, prompting the former Mist ninja to wrap an arm around the teenager to secure him against falling backward onto the floor.

Nope, never ever.

* * *

"Not one word." Kisame said the moment Itachi opened the door to their room. Held awkwardly in his arms was Naruto, asleep, with a bag full of take out containers resting on the blonde's stomach. Behind the shark-like man's shoulder Samheda's hilt jutted upward at an angle and in the dark of the hallway created the momentary illusion that Kisame was about to embrace the brunette in a massive hug. The blue skinned male maneuvered through the doorway, sidling by the Uchiha carefully in the narrow spans of the short hall preceding the entrance into the bedroom proper, and paused near the room's small side table. He waited until Itachi silently took the newly bought food off of Naruto before carefully leaning Samheda against the wall and walking over to Naruto's bed.

With more care than he felt like showing at that moment, he deposited the teenager on the bed and began disrobing him. When the blonde was in his boxers once again, Kisame stomped into the bathroom, wet a washrag and returned, cleaning Naruto's scarred cheeks until they were free of make up. The missing ninja sighed as he patted his charge's skin dry with a corner of the bed sheet, clearly feeling the fever spiking through the teen.

Going out had been _such_ a bad idea…

A shudder passed through the teenager's frame and around Naruto's navel the seal keeping the Kyuubi imprisoned flared into stark relief against skin that was now only a hint of bronze in color. Itachi immediately joined Kisame at the boy's bedside, perching on the bed beside the blonde, pale hands already inspecting the seal and making the muscles beneath the blonde's skin jump at the gentle contact. Making small pained sounds, Naruto tried to turn onto his side and curl up into a ball, tried to get away from them, but Kisame pinned the teen's shoulders to the mattress to keep him prone until Itachi finished his examination. Abruptly, the Uchiha pressed his palms flat to the blonde's stomach, covering the seal as his hands began to glow green with healing chakra.

Beads of sweat popped out on Naruto's skin and his movements to get away became more agitated. He grabbed the blue skinned wrists holding him down and tugged weakly. Hazy blue eyes opened and blinked up at Kisame as the blonde began to ramble incoherently. "Don't… hurts… No more… monster… Nothing… time…"

"He's delirious." Kisame commented, surprised at the sudden onset.

"He's dying." Itachi said, sweat trailing down his temples as his eyebrows knitted together. The green glow flared as Itachi began having to force his chakra into the seal, the design crackling in response and causing Naruto's disjointed babbling to increase in volume and frequency, his attempts to push the Akatsuki members away more forceful.

"The Kyuubi is dying." The Uchiha raised his voice to address the teen. "Naruto, stop rejecting my chakra! Let me heal you!"

"No, no more…" The blonde pleaded, eyes rolling back into his head as he lapsed into unconsciousness. "Doesn't hurt… let go…"

When his struggles finally ceased, Kisame began funneling healing chakra into his own hands to help Itachi with the surprisingly monumental task of trying to keep the dying boy alive.

* * *

"_I knew it would be you, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, the small content smile he wore looking odd as blood ran from the corners of his mouth. Tears leaked from his unfocused blue eyes. "I knew it would be you who set me free."_

_ Free? What the hell was the idiot talking about? Sasuke Uchiha stared down at his friend bewildered with the events unfolding around him. He knelt on the ground beside the blonde's shoulder while Naruto lay on his back in the grass. His friend was clad in white robes, an outfit Sasuke had never seen him wear, face pinched with pain as he looked up at the brunette. _

_ The Uchiha felt out of place, part of the scene but not. He felt like something important had transpired, that he had played a pivotal role in it all, but he had no memory of it. He existed in the here and now but did not know the how or why, making him feel horribly displaced and uninformed. He looked around, lost, until his eyes fell on the kunai sticking out of his teammate's stomach._

"_Naruto!" And the rush of emotion contained in that one word, the surprise and fear, the sickening feeling of foreboding and slow dawning horror was enough to make his normally stoic heart swell painfully in his chest. Tears leapt to his eyes and threatened to run down Sasuke's cheeks though he didn't fully understand why he was reacting so passionately._

_ Naruto was dying._

_ Someone had hurt him, condemned him to a slow tortuous death._

_ And that person had been…_

"_Sasuke," Naruto sighed, blue eyes fluttering shut briefly as the blonde swallowed. A cold, sweaty hand gripped the brunette's, dragging his attention back to Naruto and away from the handle sticking out from his body. "Don't be sad."_

"_Why?" He didn't understand what he was requesting an explanation to, didn't understand the tears that spilled down from his eyes, didn't understand why his best friend was dying or why he was somehow to blame._

_ A pathetically small pressure against his fingers told him that Naruto was trying to give him a reassuring squeeze. He gripped the blonde's hand fiercely, as if the strength of his touch alone could keep the blonde alive. _

_ Naruto smiled up at him again, showing all his teeth in a pale imitation of what Sasuke had quietly dubbed his regular 'shit eating grin,' a smile that always meant mischief for some poor soul, a smile that could mean everything and nothing, a smile that could answer a hundred questions and at the same time pose a hundred more right back. _

_ A smile the blonde used when he wanted to hide what he was feeling from everyone, even from himself._

_ The perfect lie._

_ Sasuke felt like his insides were being torn out as he looked at it now. _

"_It's okay now, Sas'ke." Naruto said, his voice slurring. His smile wilted around the edges, softening as he continued. "You killed it, you killed me. Now everyone can be happy."_

"_No!" It came out as a long drawn out moan of pain and, in a fit of emotion, Sasuke yanked his hand from Naruto's and dragged the blonde against his chest, burying his face in the blonde's shoulder. "Why? WHY!?"_

"_Don't cry." His teammate whispered in his ear. Sasuke felt light touches on his back as Naruto's hand attempted to rub circles of comfort. "Uchihas don't cry for dobes. You did what was best and now everyone can be happy. I won't be around to annoy anyone or drag you down any more. You can… you can…" His already slow and increasingly lethargic voice petered out to silence and he simply lay against the brunette quietly, his breathing becoming irregular as his body began to give out._

"_Naruto?" Sasuke pulled back enough to look his friend in the face, ice cold fear gripping his heart as the blonde's eyes began to close, his head lolling to one side lifelessly. "Naruto! NO! Naruto wake up! Naruto!"_

_ Sasuke shook the unresponsive blonde, calling then screaming his name when he felt Naruto's heart cease. He laid the other back down and pounded the blonde's chest, forced breath into the other's lungs but no amount of CPR made his teammate stir. He clutched the body to him, moaned to it and rocked it, wept his pain all over it and screamed his rage at the unfairness of it all as he hugged it. _

_ In an instant the usually vibrant Naruto was gone._

_ And it was somehow all Sasuke's fault._

With a ragged gasp, Sasuke Uchiha sat up in bed. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe around his pulse which was at least twice its normal rate as it thudded loudly in his ears, in his throat. He trembled, hands fisted in the sheets as he struggled to chase off the effects of the deeply disturbing dream while fighting not to give into the urge to cry. When he felt a bit calmer, the brunette swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a few shaky steps around his bedroom before opting to leave it completely.

Several minutes later saw him seated at the kitchen table with a freshly brewed cup of green tea. He was also now in an extremely foul mood as he pondered the latest addition to his growing gallery of nightmares. He'd been having them for over a month, all similar in theme to tonight's episode and all equally upsetting. One would think that he would have become immune to the effects of such nightmares but no; each one brought a fresh rush of painful emotions that left him gasping and whimpering in their wake.

Sasuke took a sip from his mug and raked a hand through his hair, resting his forehead on his propped up arm. His dreams had a definite theme though that didn't make understanding them any easier- it was always Naruto suffering, never anyone else, and always, always, the Uchiha was the cause of the blonde's pain- and, in every single dream, his friend died by Sasuke's own hand. It was taking a toll on the newly returned teenager's performance, on his mental health. He felt anxious all the time, but tired in a way that went beyond normal fatigue- as if his very soul had lost its source of vitality. Sasuke's temper had not improved under theses conditions and as such, he was easily angered since his patience was nearly non-existent. Sakura, a frequent source of irritation in the Uchiha's life, had found this out the hard way.

Not for the first time, Sasuke found himself thinking about his absent blonde teammate. Tsunade had sent Naruto on a covert mission almost a week ago and the Hokage did not know how long it would last. She would share no details with anyone and so the blonde's whereabouts remained unknown to the Uchiha and everyone else in the Village, a fact that the council found teeth grindingly infuriating since they abhorred being out of the loop in any way.

But, for Sasuke, it felt as if Naruto had been gone for so much longer. After a very strange conversation over a month ago, the blonde had begun to withdraw from Sasuke, from everyone, eventually beginning to avoid the other completely. On the rare moments that the Uchiha had caught sight of the blonde, he had been unable to talk to him because, just then, Sakura would pop out of no where and latch onto Sasuke's arm. Every. Single. Time. In the time it took to dislodge the squealing female, Naruto would simply vanish and the Uchiha would be right back at square one.

Sighing, he finished his tea and looked outside to the brightening sky. A new day was beginning and he had things to deal with that were more troubling than his sudden plague of night terrors. With the Godaime suddenly giving them the cold shoulder, the village's council had turned its attention to playing matchmaker for the last Uchiha. They were pressuring him to marry and had taken to lining up available females for him to meet and choose from, potential wives for him to breed with and revive his nearly dead clan.

The entire thing was driving Sasuke crazy and he longed for his blonde teammate's company. Naruto was his outlet, his best friend, and the only one willing to give him an unbiased opinion on everything and anything. He'd been gone only four days but Sasuke felt the absence acutely, like an old wound that ached in the cold, the pain not only effecting the healed area but his whole body.

Naruto would probably be able to keep the nightmares away.

Shaking his head, hard, at the thought, Sasuke rinsed his mug out and set it to dry next to the sink. He had more tangible things to worry about than some stupid dreams or the scarcity of his teammate. Naruto was fine, just like always. The brunette nodded to himself, satisfied. '_The dobe is fine.'_

"_Don't call me that. You can't call me that anymore, Uchiha-san."_

Sasuke froze, his breath hitching as the flat and emotionless voice drifted through his mind, as the image of the blonde's expression as he spoke those words surfaced in the Uchiha's memory. Naruto had looked so…hurt, crushed, as if his whole world had been shattered. He had walked away afterwards without a backward glance, ignoring Sasuke as he had tried to call the blonde back. If Sakura hadn't been holding his arm hostage, the brunette would have chased the other male down to demand an explanation.

If Sasuke had known then that a month later Naruto would be watching a sunset alone, convinced that his life held no meaning and slowly bleeding to death as his body ripped itself apart, the brunette would have killed the kunoichi in a heartbeat to follow after the blonde. Unaware of the machinations of his manipulative female teammate, Sasuke had walked right into a trap set not for him but for Naruto and the Uchiha had played an unwitting part in throwing the blonde off the proverbial cliff. His nightmares had started that night, an unconscious warning that something bad was going to happen if he didn't act, if he didn't intervene. Dreams, though, are fragile things, a reality that takes hold only when the mind is at its least guarded state. Night is their domain but, under the harsh light of day, they loose their power and are easily shredded by the scrutiny of logic and rationalization. The warnings went unheeded, ignored for an entire month, condemned as foolishness due to the medium in which they were delivered. Only fools paid attention to dreams and Uchihas were not fools.

So Sasuke, Uchiha to the core, scoffed at his foolishness and set about getting ready for the day. He had been ordered to meet the potential wife candidates the council had gathered and he had no time to waste pondering Naruto's absence or the subconsciously generated images involving the blonde's death.

Naruto Uzumaki was just fine, damn it!

But the hollow, anxious, feeling plaguing Sasuke wouldn't leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They're not mine, don't sue me.

**Sanctuary: Chapter 4**

This dream was different from his other ones.

He dreamed of darkness, a warm, welcoming, all-consuming blackness that held him and rocked him gently as he floated in it. He felt so light – so carefree- and he liked it. He liked it in the darkness where he didn't have to think about his life, of how worthless and awful he was. He was alone and that was okay because he was used to it, had had to become reacquainted with the feelings of abandonment after everyone other than Kyuubi had thrown him away.

Not that he blamed them, really he didn't.

He floated in the dark and wondered if this was what death was like. It wasn't so bad if it was; he didn't understand why everyone fought so terribly hard against it. He surrendered to it, pulled the thick blackness around him and let it drag him deeper, further away from everything that had been troubling him.

No more being the demon child.

No more being hated for something that wasn't his fault.

No more being Naruto Uzumaki.

Gods it felt so good- _so good_!- to just not be, to not exist, that he fought tooth and nail against the voices that tried to suddenly drag him back. He tried to block them out, tried to force away the energy being shoved into him, reminding him that he had a body. Abruptly, he heard a heartbeat, the sound incredibly loud after the silence that had enveloped him. He held onto the darkness, ignoring the pulsing ebbing and flowing through the substance, attempting to cling to it even as it began slipping through his fingers.

The landscape began brightening around him, the effect becoming more pronounced as he felt himself being drawn upward, as if he were surfacing from some unfathomable depth. Panicking, Naruto kicked and struggled, trying to resist with everything as he was dragged back into his body.

His achingly weak, disgusting body.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Naruto wasn't much of a morning person; after everything that had happened, including another close brush with death, coherent thought was a very distant dream. At first all he saw was off-white, the color seeming faintly strange to him in a remote, abstract sort of way. Part of him thought that the unfamiliar ceiling should be white, the purer color somehow seeming more appropriate though he couldn't fathom why.

Tired blue eyes blinked vacantly up at the cracked and badly painted ceiling, as the blonde's sluggish mind attempted to process his surroundings. This was not his apartment. This was not a hospital room either because Tsunade would never have allowed such a piss-poor construction job. Where was he and who had brought him here? The thought passed through his mind apathetically since he couldn't really bring himself to care in his current hazy state though he doubted whether or not that would have changed if he had been in a more rational frame of mind.

A sound reached his ears and, after several minutes of listening to it he recognized it as snoring. Since he was awake Naruto by default was not the one making the sound and fear tried to rear its ugly head for a second, spurting through his veins like acid. The sensation made him twitch, made his heart burn and lurch in his chest as he turned his head to the right, toward the sound, breath hitching painfully until the sight of blue skin met his eyes.

Sleeping next to him was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki, fearsome missing ninja and member of Akatsuki. Slumped slightly forward, the former Mist ninja's upper body lay propped against the meager headboard of the narrow bed and the blonde winced at the highly uncomfortable position. It was obvious that the taller man's frame was working against him but, if the near sunken look to the skin around Kisame's eyes was any indication, he hadn't had the chance to pick a more comfortable position before merely passing out. One of the larger male's legs had fallen off the mattress at some point during the night however the blonde doubted that the Akatsuki member would wake up even if the rest of his body followed the appendage to the floor.

Adding to the weirdness of the situation, Naruto's heart calmed at the sight of the older ninja, reacting as if the other's presence was reassuring somehow.

If Kisame was here then his partner had to be around as well and right then the blonde became acutely aware of a heavy unfamiliar weight sprawled across his lower body. Of their own accord, his eyes drifted downward, his neck craning automatically to accommodate a better view of the brunette head resting so innocently on Naruto's bare abs. Itachi's long unbound hair had spread out to puddle in uneven pools on either side of the blonde's waist, making the already pale Uchiha's skin seem nearly ashen in hue. Warm, deep breaths sighed out over the sensitive skin near the blonde's bellybutton, the sensation causing Naruto to shiver as goose flesh broke out and faded in synchronous rhythm with Itachi's breathing.

It was then that the Kyuubi vessel found out that he was only a breath away from being naked but, oddly enough, this didn't really bother him either though he was bothered by the fact that he wasn't bothered by it.

If that made any sense.

Frowning slightly, Naruto lay back down and returned to staring at the ceiling as the mental fog clouding his mind began to clear. He wasn't sure he really wanted that to happen, not fully anyway, because then he would have to think, to feel, and Naruto did not want that to happen- didn't want it **at all**. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not thinking about anything in particular, pretending that he was still floating somewhere far away in the dark.

He probably would have spent his whole day in this manner if the smell of spoiled food hadn't become progressively worse as the sun traversed the sky and it became closer to noon. The heat of the day increased, making the already warm room warmer and the awful smell damn near horrific.

Naruto reached down and touched the tip of his fingers lightly against the dark crown resting on his belly, stroking hesitantly at first then with more force as Itachi continued to remain unresponsive. Letting his hand drift down to the Uchiha's shoulder, the blonde prodded the skin gently to begin with then added more force but, though the muscles beneath his touched tensed feebly against the pressure, they quickly went lax again after several seconds. Naruto nudged him a second time but Itachi didn't stir again no matter how much pressure the blonde applied. Turning his attention back to Kisame, Naruto poked the blue skinned shoulder closest to him hard. He received a grunt in response but nothing else; the larger male made no other acknowledgement of his presence other than that small sound.

Neither of them would be going anywhere anytime soon, not under their own power at any rate- the blonde was quite familiar with chakra exhaustion symptoms and the pair had _all_ of them.

Since no one else was going to deal with the problem, Naruto would have to handle it himself if he wanted the smell to go away. Pinned or no, his sensitive nose told him in explicit terms that he had to make that happen before the room got any hotter. Raising himself up halfway, the Kyuubi vessel spread his legs so that Itachi dropped more solidly against his lower body and pressed a splayed hand against the brunette's upper back before abruptly turning over.

He did it in a movement too fast for a normal human- or even a trained shinobi- to accomplish, a lightning quick movement that was over and done with in little more than a split second. One minute Itachi was sprawled atop him and the next the elder male was being gently lowered to the bed by Naruto's hand, the appendage sliding out from under the brunette seconds later. Now free, the blonde crawled backwards carefully off the bed, wincing a bit once his feet touched the floor and his ankles took his weight.

They hurt still but it was a dull pain- nothing he couldn't manage.

He'd felt considerably worse, after all.

From his position at the foot of the bed, Naruto looked down at the bed's occupants. His gaze lingered over the smaller of the two, admiring the pale skinned face surrounded by all that dark hair and found himself wishing that it was another, similar, pale face surrounded by shorter, similar, dark hair.

A familiar awful ache wrapped around his heart and squeezed ruthlessly.

_'Why didn't you just let me die? Why did you save me when there's nothing worth saving anymore?! I was gone, I was happy! Why, damn it, WHY?!' _He realized that he was screaming the questions aloud at the pair and sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he hunched over, uncaring when he fell onto his side. He curled up on the floor and sobbed into his knees. "Why, damn you, why?"

It had been so peaceful in the dark, so very quiet and everything Naruto had wanted.

He cried and, instinctively, tried to crawl under the bed to hide but the space was too small for him to fit. Frustrated, unable to do anything else, he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked, trying to find some comfort as his body shook from sobs and pain.

The pain was back and there was no refuge to take- not for things like Naruto.

Not for monsters, never for monsters.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he managed to find the strength but he did, eventually, pull himself up off the floor. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but the bright sunlight coming in through the room's dingy side window was slanting in a way that suggested it was currently late afternoon. With a small groan, Naruto used the edge of the bed to pull himself to his feet, trying hard to ignore the sharp stabs of pain that raced through his frame from navel to neck. He hurt so badly he wanted to lie down but he forced himself to ignore it and stand, moving over to the other bed in the room to turn down the bed sheets before returning to the occupied bed and picking up Itachi.

Naruto did not let fanciful thoughts grip him this time as he transferred the Uchiha to the waiting mattress. He strangled his imagination as it tried to flicker into life and did not let his hands linger as he handled Itachi. He did not let himself think of _that person_ in any way as he pushed the dark hair back away from the pale, exhausted face. Naruto simply laid the other male down, pulled off Itachi's sandals and cloak and tucked the Uchiha in, putting the removed items neatly beside the bed.

When he was done with the brunette, the blonde turned around and did the same to Kisame, having to augment the routine slightly by first repositioning the blue skinned man. Taking hold of the ex-Mist ninja's fallen leg, Naruto used it to pull him down the length of the bed several inches then turned the other onto his stomach. When he was satisfied that Kisame was in a more conducive position for sleeping, Naruto removed the other's shoes before pulling the blankets up around the Akatsuki member's shoulders.

It was all a bit hazy but these two, as strange as it might be, had been taking care of him. Back in Konoha, Itachi had offered comfort. Yesterday Kisame had taken Naruto out for food, had carried him when he couldn't walk. Neither of them had hurt him though they had had ample opportunity to do so. They hadn't yelled at him. They hadn't stared at him. They hadn't made him feel like a freak. They'd been nice to him and, even if it was only a ploy to gain his trust for the sole purpose of making him an agreeable captive until they could extract the Kyuubi, it was still a pleasant change of pace.

Come to think of it, this arrangement could be mutually beneficial to all involved- the Akatsuki would have the Kyuubi and Naruto would be free. All he had to do was just not resist and that was so easy it was laughable. After all, where would he go? Konoha, back to the people who despised him so? Back to his 'precious people' who wanted nothing to do with him?

His precious people, his family, and they had just thrown him away…

His lower lip trembled and he pointedly stared at the floor trying to make the tears go away. He failed and, miserably, he wiped at the moisture leaking from his eyes with the heel of his hands. The emotional wounds were too deep, still too raw, to really be contemplated in any way without a crying fit but Naruto still felt as if he had failed some major test.

Ninjas don't get emotional, they don't cry.

He really was worthless.

* * *

Feeling utterly defeated, the blonde retreated into the bathroom to wash his face and prepare for his outing, already compiling a mental list of the supplies they may need on their trip to Akatsuki's headquarters. He still intended to get rid of the spoiling food but why stop there? Why not go get the things he needed while he was already out? It seemed wrong to keep mooching off his companions after everything that had happened and, since Kisame and Itachi would need at least a day to recover anyway, this was the perfect opportunity for Naruto to get everything set up for their journey while they were out of commission.

He dressed and applied sufficient make-up to hide both the fox's marks gracing his cheeks and the tell-tale signs that he had been crying. He smoothed his hair with water and placed the barrettes as Kisame had done last time. Finding the small shopping bag he had gotten from the jewelry vendor, Naruto fished out and put on a pair of red earrings and the matching black choker necklace. As a precaution, he wrapped his ankles in fresh bandages taken from a medical kit he found in the bathroom before padding back out into the room to pull on his slippered footwear.

In order to purchase supplies, he was going to need money to shop with. Nodding to himself over this sound justification, Naruto searched Kisame for his wallet and took half of the cash he found in it, replacing the purloined object and tucking the wad away in a fold in his obi. If all went well, he would be able to repay it in only a few hours time when he returned to the inn with everything they'd need.

His eyes fell on Samehada, Kisame's sentient sword, on the other side of the room. Naruto had never seen the former Mist ninja without it and having so much distance between them seemed strange, wrong. The blonde frowned and walked over to the sword, about to test how intelligent it really was.

"Hello, Samehada." Naruto said politely, stopping well back and bowing respectfully. "I have to go out to go get a few things for your owner and Itachi while they're asleep. I'll be back in a few hours but I don't want to leave them defenseless." He paused and looked for any sign that the sword was listening. Finding none, he licked his lips nervously and continued. "I want to move you closer to Kisame. If he wakes, I'm sure that he'll be looking for you. I think he'll feel better if you're close by- I know I would if I had a sword like you. I'm just going to move you. Just move you, not wield you. If I try to hurt Kisame or Itachi, you can kill me, okay?"

Warily, he stepped forward, one hand extended to grasp the hilt, unsure of what would happen if Samehada decided to retaliate but assuming that it would be very messy. The sword had chosen Kisame to wield it and Naruto bet that it would grievously main anyone else who attempted to use it at the very least. Samheda just seemed like that kind of sword, devoted and loyal to the one person who it willingly submitted to.

_'Just like me but the person I had chosen, my would-be 'owner,' didn't want what I had to offer.'_ He thought sadly, the ache in his chest becoming more pronounced. The hand outstretched toward Samehada abruptly spasmed and dropped back to his side.

He didn't blame Sasuke, really he didn't. If their positions had been reversed, Naruto would have done the same thing and chosen Sakura. Guys had babies with girls, not with other guys. Anything else was disgusting, truly a perversion of nature.

Just like Naruto.

"_Boys don't love other boys,"_ Sakura's voice reminded him happily as it rang through his head. _"God punishes people like that. It's a sin."_

If she was right, then he was damned because he loved Sasuke and had loved the other for a long time. After the Uchiha left, Naruto's world fell apart piece by piece and the only thing that had kept the blonde going for the years until Sasuke's return was the conviction to become stronger in order to save the brunette. Naruto had mistakenly convinced himself that he needed to get stronger in order to rescue his teammate from the snake's clutches, that Sasuke wouldn't be able to do it alone. At some point, Naruto had become arrogant, had become so egotistical in his thinking that he had assumed that he was the only one strong enough to do the job, that somehow if he wasn't directly involved in the mission that it wouldn't be successful. Naruto had embarked on his training with Jiraiya in order to obtain his goal- they had time on their side since Orochimaru would be in his current body for three years. Naruto would get stronger, would become the strongest shinobi, and would drag Sasuke home kicking and screaming if need be whether the brunette liked it or not.

Sure being hauled back may temporarily derail Sasuke's vengeance but it wasn't like the Uchiha would be facing anything too major as punishment for his desertion- he was the last Uchiha in the village and Konoha wanted that particular keki-genkai working for it almost as much as the snake bastard wanted it for Sound. There was no chance that the death penalty, the traditional punishment for any type of desertion, would be an option when sentencing Sasuke and, once he had paid his dues to society, the brunette would have amply opportunity to go hunt down his brother.

Naruto would get stronger then rescue Sasuke- that was the plan. Simple, well-rounded, and tidy. Afterward, when everyone was home safe, everything could go back to how it had been before and, even if it didn't, Sasuke would still be home in one piece, snake free.

But things didn't work out that way. After training with the toad hermit for almost a year, Naruto had been sent packing, forced to return home in shame. Jiraiya had said it was pointless to teach him anything, had said that he was a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. The Sage had poured verbal poison in his ears until the blonde had finally broken down and cried then had used Naruto's moment of weakness as justification for renouncing him as a student.

Naruto was weak and Sannin did not teach weak students. Jiraiya wouldn't even fix the alteration he had made to the Kyuubi's seal before the blonde left, had thoroughly trounced the teenager for even making the meager request.

The fox vessel had returned to the village and, unable to find another teacher, had been forced to study and practice alone for the remaining two years, ignoring the relentless hatred directed his way. Nothing would deter him from his goal: he would bring Sasuke home, even if it killed him.

All that effort was made moot though when, one day out of the blue, Sasuke strolled through the village gates as if he'd never been gone. The Uchiha had returned on his own- Naruto hadn't been needed in any way, shape or form after all.

He had thought that things would return to how they were before once Sasuke was back but they hadn't and Naruto was left alone to just…exist. But that had been okay too because the Uchiha was back, was his normal stoic, grumpy self and the blonde became aware of a new reason to continue, a new reason to go on that was somehow so much simpler and yet so much more terrifying than charging into Sound alone.

Part of him had always known that Sasuke would ultimately be the person he fell for. Even years later, he still didn't understand it. Love was never rational, it couldn't be reasoned with or logistically defined. It was both wonderful and cruel. Euphoric and also heartbreaking. It could make you strong but it could also make you weak. Love was love and it played by its own rules. Naruto had always lived his life guided by his instincts and, until that point, they had never failed him. He trusted them and had believed them when they screamed that Sasuke was the one for him, that the other male would accept him, would love him, that they would be happy together and pave the way for a better future for all.

But he'd been wrong, so very, very wrong and now Naruto didn't have any purpose again, had no more reasons for him to continue on with his pitiful existance. He'd been stupid, he saw that now, and could readily admit it if only to himself. Sakura and Sasuke made a good couple and the kunoichi would make a good mom, the blonde was sure, a better mother than he would have been, that was for sure. Their children would be beautiful, would be loved by the whole of Konoha, and would grow up to be little genius fighters or caregivers.

There was no room for Naruto in that beautiful picture, no room for him at all. He still didn't know what had he been thinking while entertaining his romantic little fantasy but it had been his dream for a while, his perfect little world where he was loved by the person he loved the most, where they had kids who were just as loved as their father. It had been Naruto's dream after everything else was torn away, a hope for a better future as Konoha's treatment of him grew worse and each day brought some new cruelty to his doorstep.

The problem with dreams is that they never last, that the dreamer had to wake up eventually. Naruto knew that, had known that, but he had still tried to nurture it to the bitter end, to keep that dream alive even as it burst. Sasuke love him enough to marry him? To degrade himself enough have kids with Naruto? He couldn't have a family, could bear the Uchiha's newest generation, because he wasn't…worthy… he wasn't good enough…

Naruto was a monster.

Blinded by more tears- it seemed like he was always crying lately, always hurting, always hating himself and always, **ALWAYS** crying like some weakling- he reached out and grasped Samehada's handle.

Half of him wished silently that the sword had slaughtered him while the other half was just too damn exhausted emotionally to care about anything and just wanted to find some place to lay down and sleep until he died. His hand wrapped around the handle and, though the sword wriggled in its bandages and made noises that suspiciously sounded like small shutters softly clattering together, Samheda did not hurt Naruto. True to his word, the blonde carefully lifted the weapon with both hands and brought it over to Kisame's bed, leaning Samehada gently against the wall within easy reach of the former Mist ninja.

"I think I envy you, Samehada." Naruto said softly, his gaze drifting from the sword to its wielder.

"_A man giving birth?"_ And he could see the Uchiha in his mind as the other spoke, the pale nose wrinkling over the possibility that Sakura had suggested seconds before. _"It's a disturbing thought."_

Naruto swiped at his eyes angrily again, sniffling quietly as he bowed again to the sword and turned away. It would all stop soon, all the pain he carried would go away and he wouldn't have to remember what a failure he had been or how unnecessary he was or how unwanted he was. He'd just…poof out of existence and no one…. No one would notice or care… The world would just march on without him.

It hadn't stopped a month ago when the last thing he'd been living for was taken away so why change now?

He went back into the bathroom and stared at his reflection, taking in the sight of his ruined make-up, of his puffy eyes now red for a second time from his recent moment of emotional instability. He could be a girl for a little while, he could pretend and play the role until his final journey was over. Disguising himself in such a way would make traveling easier for them; if Konoha was looking for him since he was now a missing ninja, they would be looking for a lone blonde male not a blond girl with two attendants. If he pretended to be a lady of high status then the trio would be less suspicious since any lady of substantial means never traveled anywhere without some sort of body guard, a role that Kisame at least looked the part for perfectly.

Naruto ran his fingers gingerly over his jaw, tracing the strong outline as he turned his head from side to side. He stared critically at his nose, at his cheekbones, at his eyes- over emotional personality aside, his features were too male to pass as strictly female upon close inspection and he suspected heavily that the only reason the ruse worked yesterday was because he was too high up to be seen accurately.

Being the living vessel for a demon as powerful as the nine tailed fox did have some advantages, the ability to bear children only one among the many Naruto had planned to use to help Sasuke restart his clan. But that had been before he'd been rejected, before Sasuke had confirmed what Sakura had been hinting at.

Sasuke thought he was disgusting.

The blonde watched his lower lip tremble in the mirror as the thought brought a fresh wave of emotional torment and his gaze glanced up to see if the tears he clearly felt had begun to fall, ultimately having to look away from the raw pain he could see in the eyes reflected back at him.

Gods, how had he managed to do this day after day before? How had he been able to smile through the pain, to lie so completely with his body?

He wet a washcloth with cold water, wrung it out and pressed it to his eyes just as the tears started to fall, forcing himself to take deep, even breaths. He stayed that way for a long time, just breathing and listening to his body until he calmed down.

He could do this.

_**Of course you can.**_ Came the immediate internal rumble as Kyuubi woke and added its two cents worth. _**You can do anything you want now that you are away from that place.**_

Naruto felt the words wash over him but ignored the comfort and reassurance they offered as his unintentional response reached the fox. _I want to die._

Kyuubi shifted position and didn't speak but the silence emanating from its cage said volumes.

Naruto, feeling more determined, set the washcloth down and dried his face with a towel. He readied the make up for later use and set it aside, his hands moving to cup his jaw, thumbs rubbing over the sharper edges of the bone, smoothing them out and softening them into something more feminine. The flesh moved like thick warm clay beneath his fingers, taking the form he wanted and holding it once he finished. When he was satisfied with his new jaw line, he moved onto adjusting the slope of his nose, making it less sharp and smaller in size. From there he played with his cheekbones, pushing them inward and up but only a little since they were already near perfect for what he had in mind. After making sure everything was aligned correctly, his hands headed for his eyes, Naruto fully intending to change the color.

_**Don't.**_ And this time the voice wasn't comforting or reassuring. It was loud, a command, and Naruto could see the fox rising to all four feet and glaring at him from inside its prison. _**Don't.**_

_Why?_ He was genuinely curious since his eyes had always been just another feature that helped set him aside from everyone else in Konoha. No one else had eyes as blue as his and he had felt that absence like a physical blow.

_**They're your best feature.**_ The fox said simply, its massive shoulders rolling upward briefly in what Naruto assumed was a shrug.

It sounded like a stupid reason but the blonde let it go and only played with the surrounding socket, adding a small up-tilt to the furthest corners. He tugged at his hair, lengthening judicious pieces around his face for further camouflage, adding bangs to hide the majority of his forehead and soften his face's over all appearance.

Naruto looked over his new face critically. There, now no one would think he was male, not when his face practically screaming woman. He used the make-up to add a healthy glow to his dull skin and to emphasize and enhance his new features; a little lipstick, some blush, some eyeliner and presto! He was almost good to go.

He practiced smiling in the mirror but soon stopped because every attempt looked abysmal. Turning his attention back to his clothing, he fussed with the outfit nervously before finally calling it quits and instead began experimenting with new placements for his hair barrettes while trying out several voices. After using his Kyuubi- born abilities to make his voice higher and his hands smaller and more ladylike, Naruto straightened his choker a final time, checked his earrings to make sure they were in and even, and gave himself a last once over before leaving the bathroom.

Naruto could do this- if he could carry a baby to term and still have a penis then he could surely pull off the act of pretending to be a girl.

Squaring his shoulders as he walked, Naruto grabbed the stinking bag full of rotten food off the room's small table and headed for the doorway. After saying goodbye to Samehada he booby trapped the hell out of the room as well as the door itself, and left the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and went in search of a trashcan.

* * *

It was early afternoon and the market was packed with people but the crowd made a path for the blonde as he walked through the area. It had unnerved him at first because it had been entirely too reminiscent of his life in Konoha where people had flattened themselves against walls to keep distance between themselves and Naruto. It was a pleasant surprise to realize that these people weren't doing that, that they were bowing and wishing him good day as he walked on. He couldn't keep his blush away but he did manage to remember the role he was playing and nodded as regally as he could muster and smiled in response to the well wishing, returning it stiffly.

The vendors greeted him warmly but he did not stop to buy, instead saying that he would be back later after he had finished with a quick errand. Some though would not him leave so easily and snared him with small talk, hoping to entice him to buy something at their stall before any other. He had to force himself to keep a pleasant face as he stood there and exchanged pleasantries with the store owner- though he technically had every right to be in the store, he had to force himself to remain relaxed because he kept expecting the shop owners to begin shouting at his presence or throw things at him to make him leave.

It was a very surreal experience for him, for Naruto Uzumaki, and the blonde again reminded himself that, at least for now, he was someone else. Today he was someone of status, a **lady**, and, though shopping was a new experience to his new persona it was not something to become anxious over. _'Enjoy the attention, bask in it and do not question your right to it."_

Easier said than done when you've never experienced anything of the sort before.

He searched the market until he found what he was looking for, the little stall shoe-horned in between two larger ones. The old lady sitting behind the counter saw him looking over her display of scratch cards and beckoned him over happily, her face nearly splitting in two from her smile as Naruto headed over purposefully.

"Good afternoon, my Lady!" The older woman said, her toothless grin widening as she watched the blonde look over the selection. "Care to try your luck at a game of chance?"

"Hello Grandmother." Naruto said politely, fishing out some money and placing it on the narrow counter between them. He looked over the array of scratch cards, waiting until Kyuubi rumbled answers to him about the ones he should purchase. After telling the woman which cards he wanted and paying her for them, he stepped to one side out of the other patrons' way to begin following the printed instructions.

* * *

With a _very_ full wallet now bankrolling him, Naruto went shopping, making good on his word and returning to the shops that he had passed by earlier. He bought something from each, even if it was small, and complimented the shop owner on his wares, asking questions about the items he was curious about. For the past few years, his movements had been restricted to the village only, a place that made no attempt to hide it's hatred of him. It was hard sometimes to remember that the world was larger than Konoha, that beyond the small walled city a much larger and open minded place existed.

Naruto felt something inside him loosen, his body flushing pleasantly as an unknown relief trickled through him. He let out a shuddering breath, not understanding the reaction and not trying to. The world was vast, more vast than he could ever imagine, and this realization eased a tightness in his chest that the blonde hadn't even known was there until it was gone.

Feeling incredibly lighthearted, he allowed himself to get caught up in his task, to enjoy the simple act of shopping. He browsed and asked questions, making small observations to the store owners about better ways to display certain objects and store security- simple things that somehow made him seem insightful and wise to those around him. Naruto constantly reminded himself to remain in character while he conversed with both store personnel and other customers; he was a noble lady and usually such ladies did not know much about how to select vegetables or similar things. Maybe it was because of the image he presented or maybe it was simply due to the slow emergence of his former warm friendly personality, but, either way, people fawned over him, welcoming him in a way that he had only glimpsed on his brief travels with the Toad Sage. He relaxed, let himself have fun, and this laid back attitude seemed to transmit to those he came in contact with be they merchant or shopper.

He made his way slowly through the market, purchasing the items he wanted, exploring, stopping at every shop he passed simply to see what was inside and to say good afternoon to the store owner. Some merchants owned multiple shops, moving between them throughout the day, and when they saw Naruto, recognizing him, they kicked up a fuss over the teenager, something that well and truly puzzled the blonde since he had no reference to go by in his life. People did not get excited when he arrived- not in a good way at any rate- so he didn't understand why so much attention was being paid to him.

Whatever reputation he had acquired spread after that and everywhere he went he was fawned over and thanked, was treated with respect and given free samples of merchandise.

It was beginning to put him on edge.

There was no where he could go without getting waited on hand and foot, shop staff nearly fighting each other for the privilege to dote on him as he continued to shop for his supplies. When the shopping bags became too numerous to hold, he purchased a backpack, deciding to splurge and get the best one since, even if he wasn't going to own it for very long, someone in the Akatsuki may need one. A considerate captive, that was Naruto and as he went to pay for the item, he wound up getting into a fight with the cashier over the price.

They weren't haggling. No; the cashier insisted that the bag was on the house and Naruto kept trying to pay him for it anyway. The argument continued for several minutes, becoming more of a spectacle when the owner rushed out to help smooth everything over. In the end, they compromised and Naruto paid half the asking price and promised to recommend the shop- Wakamine's Gear and Goods- to other people. This made the blonde feel a bit guilty since the man obviously thought that he knew influential people and Naruto simply didn't.

He didn't have any friends or family anymore but he promised the man any way- if the bag was as well made as it looked, and as tough, he would tell Itachi and Kisame where he bought it and maybe they would tell others.

Naruto really would have just rather paid full price for the pack.

Acutely aware of his attentive audience, he packed the bag carefully, having to intentionally do it wrong- he was posing as a lady of status and what did such women know about backing a traveling bag efficiently? With a bow of gratitude to the store owner and the cashier, Naruto left to get the last remaining items on his shopping list, almost immediately being pulled into a conversation between an elderly couple as they chatted about what nice weather they were having.

A _very_ surreal experience for Naruto Uzumaki, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Rape, voyeurism, nudity, subtlety and minor spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** The quote isn't mine, the characters aren't mine, but damn it, I will claim this story line.

**Author's Notes: **'Subtlety' probably seems strange to be posted as a warning but in this chapter has a lot going on in it and most of the important information will be presented in an off hand manner.

If you have issues with Sasuke in this story, this chapter is going to be interesting for you.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Horrible isn't it?_

_It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life… You give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so a simple phrase like "Maybe we should just be friends" or "How perceptive" turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart._

_It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Nothing should be able to do that. Especially not love._

_I hate love._

_Rose Walker from "The Kindly Ones," Part 9 of the Sandman Graphic Novels by Neil Gaiman, pgs 7-8, panels 4-9_

* * *

By the time he was done it was sunset, the play of purple and red shades of light washing over the town and making it look somehow unreal. He watched the scene for a while, enjoying the sight as the colors swept over him, and relaxed as he stood in the open street unmolested. The fading light reminded him that it was dinner time but the idea was faint and unimportant to the blonde- he had stopped being concerned with regular meals a very long time ago- but he supposed that his captors, if awake, may be hungry. Ignoring the aching in his ankles and the soreness of his feet, he turned and headed toward the restaurant that he and Kisame had visited yesterday. 

"Good to see you again, my Lady!" The proprietor practically shouted as Naruto came through the door. Startled, the blonde jumped then winced visibly as his ankles sent an urgent message of protest to his brain over the action.

"Where is your body guard, madam?" The man asked, voice mercifully softer with concern. The man wasn't fat exactly; he was fairly pudgy, though, and coming dangerously close to resembling a human ball. The bald patch atop his head, badly disguised despite the careful comb-over of the man's remaining black hair, only seemed to exacerbate the image and part of Naruto wondered how much longer the seams of the matching set of loose lavender tunic and pants the man wore were going to be able to hold- no matter how flowing the cut of the outfit, if the fabric kept being stretched beyond it's limit it would eventually give under the strain. The man actually reminded the blonde of Chojii Akimichi but, as memories of the roundish brunette from team eight tried to surface, Naruto stopped the train of thought dead in its tracks, mentally pushing it away into the back of his mind where it came from.

One memory would pave the way for others and Naruto couldn't afford for that to happen since breaking down- slipping back into himself- in public would destroy the new persona he had created. He had one chance to get this right; if he botched it, all his efforts would go to waste and he would put all of them- Kisame, Itachi, and himself- in unnecessary jeopardy. No one liked being deceived, no one, and the resulting public out cry could end up being something more violent than even they could handle.

A faint tingling sensation on his arm brought him back to the present with a jerk, which made him wince as his ankles were forced to twist. He could not fully block the resulting grimace, but hid it by frowning at the fact that he had been touched without permission.

"I am sorry, my Lady." The man murmured, taking his hand back and bowing low- or at least as low as he could get without toppling forward onto the floor or Naruto. "I did not mean to be forward but…" He hesitated, his unease briefly flashing over his face before his previous jovial attitude made it vanish as if it had never been. Movement caught the blonde's attention and, by reflex, his eyes sought it out, watching the man's pudgy hand flex its fingers beside the man's thigh.

The man saw where Naruto was looking and immediately the hand stilled, the man noisily clearing his throat and brining the blonde's attention back to his face "I am Akira, the host of Ianthe's. May I escort you to a seat?"

Not sure how he should feel about Akira's reaction to touching him, Naruto simply kept his mouth shut and nodded, following behind the man silently as he was guided through the restaurant toward a large violet silk screen patterned sparingly with silver fern prints that partitioned off a smaller area of the main dining room on the right hand side.

Behind the screen was a bar, the long wooden counter well polished and smooth, the multiple sets of condiment assortments and bar munchies set in tasteful little groupings before the counter divider separating the serving and sitting areas. The seats in front of the counter had padded seats and high backs and looked absolutely inviting to the tired blonde. Most of the seats were empty, unsurprising given that it was still early for the main drinking crowd, and Naruto was led to the one furthest from the entrance. He realized that the screen behind him was thicker than it looked, allowing for more privacy between the two sections and the seat Naruto was brought to was in a corner that was secluded from both. It also created the illusion of privacy without making a person feel trapped and the Kyuubi vessel was obscenely grateful for this fact as he carefully mounted the chair in what he hoped was a feminine manner.

Akira did not sit next to Naruto. Instead he opted to remain beside the teenager until Naruto was comfortably seated, then bowed politely and, with speed belying his bulky frame, scurried away through a door behind the bar, bellowing for someone as he disappeared. Shortly after, he came back through the doorway, smiling brightly about something but, before the Kyuubi vessel could become suspicious, a new person emerged from the doorway behind Akira.

'_Whoa.'_ Naruto thought then pointedly directed his gaze back to the wooden counter of the bar. No one liked to be stared at- he should know that better than anyone- but damn...!

It was definitely a sight worth staring at though as the new person bent almost double to get through the narrow opening. The man was big. Not in the way of the restaurant's host but big in the way Kisame was big- the new male was about two inches taller than the ex-Mist nin and had broader shoulders- and the blonde absently wondered how the man put up with the building's narrow doorways on a constant basis. The tall man's hair was brown, his skin neither pale nor dark but some color that was the middle of the two. He had high cheek bones and a small mouth that gave his face an overall too thin look, as far as Naruto was concerned, but still was admittedly handsome. The clothing the person wore, the same outfit as Akira, hid most of him from view but the way the man moved screamed strength, said plainly that this was not a person to take lightly no matter how soft the packaging may appear.

Scowling, the man came to stand on the other side of the bar directly across from the blonde, placing small bowls of the various bar snacks Ianthe's offered on the wood between them in an almost mechanical manner. It was clear from the angry aura surrounding him that the man did not want to be anywhere near the blonde though Naruto had done nothing to offend him.

"This is Kana." Akira said, smiling happily at both of them. Naruto wondered if the other was intentionally ignoring Kana's dark aura or if Akira genuinely didn't feel it. "Anything you need while you are in Ianthe's, Kana will handle. He will be your personal liaison for the evening, my Lady...?"

The blonde blinked, realizing that Akira was asking for his name. Quickly he tried to think of a girl's name he could live with but the only one that readily came to mind was 'Sakura' and he'd be damned if he would call himself that! And with the thought of Sakura came Sasuke and with that came...

Naruto blinked and looked down at the bar again.

If nothing else, this would be his legacy. This was his chance to ensure that he would be remembered as something other than the demon's child, for something other than his ineptitude, and all just by picking the right name. He could make certain that he would be remembered for the thing that he had been willing to risk everything for, to die for if necessary, all so he could bring little Uchiha babies into the world and raise them with Sasuke, the man Naruto loved.

"Ai." Naruto whispered, feeling his eyes prickle warningly but somehow managing not to cry. He looked up and offered a watery smile. "My name is Ai."

"Ai-sama it is then." The Akira said, bowing deeply, his eyes never leaving the blonde's. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Ai-sama."

'_Would you say that if you knew? If I told you I had a demon inside me, that I was a monster, would you wish me dead?'_ He had wondered the same thing during his previous visit while being fussed over. The attention had made him nervous, convinced him that at any moment someone would realize what he was and begin screaming. When nothing happened, he had nearly been overcome by the insane urge to yell out his identity, just so they could get it over with and not draw out the suspense any longer. If Kisame hadn't been there, Naruto may have given in to it just to alleviate the nearly crushing weight of his twisted curiosity.

Looking into Akira's cheerful dark eyes, Naruto decided not to have that question answered- he had already had his fill of hard truths for a life time.

Sakura had seen to that.

On the other side of the bar, Kana's scowl deepened, his eyes narrowing at the elder male briefly before landing on the blonde with an odd mix of hostility and confusion.

Then the full implication of what Akira had said earlier reached Naruto and he stared at the balding male, unable to hide his shock at the over-the-top generosity. "That's really not necessary…!" He protested, looking between the two. He hadn't done anything to earn such treatment, disguise or no disguise, and it set off an alarm deep inside him, a warning that he had better be wary.

"No! You are our special guest tonight! Please stay and enjoy our hospitality and Kana's company!" Akira said, beaming, either ignoring or simply not hearing the rest of Naruto's objections. The Kyuubi vessel noted that the hand that Akira had used to touch him with before was flexing again, and the blonde wondered sadly if merely touching him was really so awful. With a quick bob, the host escaped around the silk divider into the main dining room, moving quickly through the tables as he headed for the door.

The pair watched him leave, both mutually perplexed over his hasty retreat.

Then Kana turned the full force of that angry glare on the blonde.

Naruto sighed, unable to squash the dejected feeling seeping through him. "If you have something else you'd prefer to be doing…"

"Would you like a drink, madam?" Kana asked, ignoring the out the blonde had given him. Regardless of the obvious irritation his body language was broadcasting, he spoke slowly and precisely, his voice flowing more like liquid than sound. There was no inflection in Kana's tone, nothing that was anything except professional, but Naruto was fairly certain that the other was counting down the minutes until the blonde left.

"A glass of water would be wonderful." Naruto said quietly, trying hard not to stare at the bar top as the other man filled his order.

A clean glass was immediately placed in front of him on the counter and was filled by crystal clear water that Kana poured from the freshly opened bottle he held. He did it with a flourish but the gesture seemed mocking to the blonde, reinforcing the idea that he was unwanted all over again.

He should have found some other place to get food or should have simply made something out of the supplies that he had already bought.

'_This is just like being back in Konoha.' _Naruto forced down the urge to burst into tears and fished out some money to pay not only for his untouched water but for the place's hospitality. Feeling important had been nice while it lasted and he had had an absolutely excellent time while out shopping today. The blonde shouldn't have expected it to last any longer and yet some part of him had hoped that it would, at the very least until he returned to the hotel... that he would at least get _one_ good day…

He should have known better.

"Never mind." Naruto said, a tremor in his voice. Inwardly, he cursed himself for his foolishness and weakness as he placed the money on the counter next to his glass. He slid out of his chair, ignoring his protesting ankles, and gathered up his shopping bags before bowing to Kana.

"Thank you very much." The blonde said quietly and turned, head down, his eyes firmly watching the floor as he left the restaurant quickly.

Night had fully descended outside and, though it reminded the blonde of his dream, this darkness seemed nothing like the warm blackness that Naruto had found comfort in. The empty market suddenly seemed ominous, the shadows in the stalls sinister, and the Kyuubi vessel did not linger as he walked through it all, staying under the sparse pools of light cast by the street lamps over head as much as possible.

Just as the inn came into view, Naruto heard footsteps behind him and, though he didn't break out into a run, he did hurry his pace a bit. He wasn't afraid of being attacked- he was actually quite used to that thanks to the villagers at home- but why risk the unnecessary attention that a battle would cause? Looking up at the building in front of him, Naruto absently wondered if one of the many lighted windows belonged to the room he and the Akatsuki pair were sharing.

'_Are they awake? Are they out looking for me?' _The thought brought a bizarre rush of affection for the pair and something inside him warmed pleasantly at the idea, but he stomped the feeling down in order to focus on a more pressing issue.

Ears trained on the person following behind him, the blonde automatically went around people that suddenly appeared in his path, dodging around the night life traffic easily as his ninja skills kicked in instinctively. Adrenaline sang through his frame, chasing away the aches and pains that plagued his mind and body, gearing him up in preparation of battle. He adjusted his hold on his shopping bags, ready to use them as a diversion or impromptu weapon.

"Hey!" Said a familiar voice from a ways behind him but Naruto didn't slow his pace, pretending not to have heard the other. The blonde didn't know what Kana wanted and, quite frankly, didn't want to know either. He'd had his fill of the tall bar tender's mocking attitude at Ianthe's and didn't need another helping.

He was so close to the inn, only five meters separating him from the safety of its walls.

"Wait!" That one word let Naruto know three things simultaneously: one, Kana was pissed about something, two, the other was faster than one would think because the brunette was much closer than he had been when he first called out, and finally three, that moving so quickly came with a price since the other was out of breath. The blonde filed those facts away for use later- they'd be handy if this really did turn violent. "Wait up a sec!"

Three meters to the inn, two.

"**Hey, damn it!**" This time it came from right behind him, above his right ear as the brunette caught up to him.

'_Lady! Lady! Lady!_' Naruto forced himself not to grab and break Kana's hand as it came down upon his shoulder.

The world fell away at that mere touch, fell away as his body was plunged into flame. Kana's hand on his shoulder was hot, so hot, as if someone had touched a piece of the sun to his skin and burned a hole through the joint to pour lava inside his body. That scalding heat filled him swiftly, moving down through his frame, burning his organs until everything was just ash. It flowed into him, paralyzing him, and he could do nothing to free himself as that all consuming fire engulfed his body, his mind. In his head he screamed, screamed for it to stop, screamed for help, trying to rail against the pain and _breathe_, damn it, but he couldn't draw breath as his lungs melted. He burned but impossibly still lived, his body dissolving as it was seared inside and out, the tortuous moment continuing.

The sensation of burning alive affected not just him but also his metaphysical roommate and, in his head, the fox voiced screams of pain right along side him. It shrieked with him, over and over, until finally the agony became so great that its chakra, already roiling vigorously inside it's cage, came spilling out of the hole Itachi had put in its containment seal, flowing out like an angry sea and overwhelming everything in its path.

The fox's energy raced through him, tried to heal the damage from Kana's fiery touch, to break whatever link there was between them and halt the advance of the energy pouring inside him, but there were limits to what even the powerful Kyuubi could do. Already weakened from its and Naruto's close brush with final death, the fox did not have the reserves to simultaneously fight against and heal the damage spreading through the blonde effectively. Acting on instincts ingrained long before humans ever walked the earth, the fox made an executive decision.

The demon was in pain.

Naruto was in pain.

These were unforgivable offenses and would not be tolerated by any stretch of the imagination.

Roaring in agony, Kyuubi lashed out, reacting like a trapped animal being poked cruelly with a sharp stick. Heedless of the damage it did to its host in the process, the fox's chakra speared through Naruto's body to attack the source of its pain. It smashed into Kana, leaping through the brunette's hand to arc up the arm attached to it before finally crashing into the other's chest hard enough break the physical contact and make the taller male stumble away.

Once free of Kana's touch, Naruto's knees gave out, forcing him to all fours as sensory echoes of him roasting reverberated through him. He sucked in air, screaming internally as he did, wondering if he would be sick from the resulting pain from the action or would simply pass out first. The chakra Kyuubi had used to chase Kana away was reabsorbed by his body, the blonde's spine bowing as it all that slid back inside his body, rubbing against his raw wounded insides and making him twitch helplessly in pain as it returned to the fox's prison.

But something was different, something was wrong. Its color was off and the chakra felt thicker somehow, warmer, more… just more than it should have been. The blonde tried to investigate the elusive feeling, tried to get past the pain wracking through him and examine it. He managed it for a brief second and got a single glimpse before other instincts kicked in, seeing that deep inside that red roiling tide was something alien, an energy that was neither his nor Kyuubi's.

It was as if Kyuubi's chakra had a mind of its own now and behaved like an independent creature; the fox initially had only wanted to retaliate but it was as if that hadn't been enough, that the chakra hadn't been content with something so simple. It was as if simply hurting Kana hadn't been enough for the released chakra and it had taken things a step further by also pulling a chunk out of the other man, dragging the animated piece back to the fox like some sort of trophy. Glowing like a golden jewel beneath its crimson sheath, it twisted and coiled, seemingly struggling against the fox's chakra until it was forced to submit. Fighting, protesting, attempting to escape, this foreign energy behaved more like a hostage than any chakra Naruto knew of and it made him wonder, puzzled about the whole affair.

But now that piece was inside Naruto as well, and, too big to pull through the gap in the bars of the Kyuubi's prison, it now was wriggling helplessly in the water filled corridor outside, dissolving and mixing with Naruto's system like some insidious poison, making his joints suddenly ache and his body burn all over again…That was as far as his analysis got, though, as the demon's instincts overwhelmed his mind.

They had to run, had to get away! Before he was even consciously aware of it, Naruto was standing, teetering dangerously on wobbly legs as he sought a place to hide. Pain was negated by adrenaline, making him shiver and shake badly but also allowing him to stumble blindly into the total darkness he could see beyond the rows of buildings. He heard a voice weakly trying to call him back and, for a split second, Naruto felt the near overwhelming urge to go back to Kana. He ignored it, urging his feet forward, scrambling up every time he tripped over the edges of his inexplicably loose kimono. His footsteps became more sure and gained speed until he was running, running as fast as possible away from the town, away from those who had hurt them, away from the pain and hopefully toward a refuge where even a demon could find peace.

A safe haven… A harbor…

A sanctuary…

'_Sa…'_

* * *

"Leave immediately." 

Sasuke was absolutely livid at the intruder but didn't let any of the emotion show of his stoic visage. He tied the towel around his waist a little tighter and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the half naked girl sprawled invitingly on his bed.

Damn the council! Damn them and their stupid match-making scheme to Hell!

"But Sasuke-chan..!"

"Get. Out. Sakura." The Uchiha felt his eyebrow twitch both from the suffix she had used and from the round creamy breast that had been revealed as his name was spoken. Nimble fingers with elegantly manicured nails began to play with the firm flesh, cupping it, squeezing it gently. Sasuke stared, too shocked to stop the impulse as his former teammate bared both her breasts and began to play with her nipples, teasing them until they were hard pink nubs.

Despite the fact that he didn't find Sakura attractive, the visual stimulation of the girl touching herself was having an unwanted effect on his body and Sasuke inwardly cursed as he became half hard. Forcing his gaze away, his eyes began boring a hole in the wall above his bed as he tightened his towel and shivered as the water droplets still covering his skin began to cool in the evening air.

Gods, he should have brought his damn pajamas in the bathroom with him. He should have known that his privacy was going to suffer.

The dobe would probably find it all very funny.

"Let me stay, Sasuke-chan." Sakura purred as, to the Uchiha's horror, she continued to strip off the remainder of her outfit. The ensemble had been a pink yukata richly embroidered with white sakura blossoms and belted shut with a crimson colored obi. For the interviews earlier that day, she had had her hair done up in a complicated design held in place with jade studded hair pins and combs, looking the personification of spring loveliness. Lee had burst into tears at the sight of her and, if he had been any one else, Sasuke may have followed suit.

He hadn't though and had, in fact, dismissed her after only an obligatory cursory glance. Still unable to explain it, a distinct feeling of unease and wariness had filled him at the sight of her, making him want to put as much distance between himself and her as possible. He had managed to avoid her all afternoon while meeting his other romantic prospects within the village but, as he had known, his luck seemed to have run out.

The hair pins and combs were no where in sight now, and the pink fall of hair cascaded around the girls shoulders and face, softening her features even more than the make up she wore. The red obi that had kept the yukata closed lay on the floor by the bed where it had been flung away as soon as Sasuke had entered the room. Sakura lay back upon his mounded pillows, her yukata framing her nude upper body as her hands trailed lower, opening the cloth to reveal that there really wasn't anything else under it except blushing bare skin.

"Come to bed, Sasuke-chan." She purred, her attempt at seduction having the opposite effect on the object of her affections, much to his relief. "It's so big and I'm lonely all by myself."

Sasuke suppressed a shudder. "Get out."

He glared at her, his dark eyes becoming crimson as the Sharingan appeared. His patience had officially run out with the pink haired kunoichi. He was tired, his sleepless nights catching up to him in a sudden rush, and angry over the whole 'find a wife' affair. Honestly, by the time he had come home he had felt more like a piece of meat than a human being and the feeling had encouraged him to jump in the shower as soon as he was home. Under the spray of hot water, he'd managed to relax enough to let the liquid ease the tension knots in his muscles.

Then he'd come out and found… this.

All the previous tension he'd lost flowed right back in, making the space between his shoulder blades itch as it tightened painfully, other knots cropping up all over his back in response.

The temperature of the room noticeably dropped several degrees when Sasuke spoke. "Get-"

"This is a very pretty ring, Sasuke." Sakura continued as if he hadn't said anything, her attention suddenly on a silver band held between her fingers.

Sasuke forced the emotions trying to surface into the back of his mind, his face blanking out as his body outwardly went absolutely still. The ability to freeze in place was a skill he had learned from Orochimaru's snakes while in Sound, something that was surprisingly useful when he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking or feeling. Sakura had the ring, the ring he had thought hidden safe, the ring he needed in order to track Itachi down once and for all. He didn't want her to know that the simple piece of jewelry was important to him, not with her sudden forwardness- he was afraid of what she would do to the ring. Her behavior was actually very disturbing and he wondered if the display was due to insecurity.

She had a lot to feel threatened over. The council had shoved every unattached woman at him as a wife candidate. **Everyone.** Since he had never shown any interest in any particular female archetype, the council had pulled out all the stops and rounded up every breedable female regardless of age or if they had already been married. Most of the woman at the gathering had been widows and nearly twice his age.

Gods, some of them had been old enough to be his _mother_! He shuddered inwardly, hoping desperately that the other villages sending possible candidates tomorrow had limited theirs to women around his age because, quite frankly, the idea of bedding old ladies gave him the creeps.

"Is this a family ring, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura purred. "Will your wife get to wear it?" The Uchiha felt nauseous.

He crossed the room to the bed, one hand firmly gripping the knot of cloth at his hip, the other held out for the ring. When the kunoichi smiled up at him, Sasuke responded with his most terrifying glare, the look made even more scary since his sharingan had whirled into being.

"It is **my** ring. That is all you need to know." He said, eyes locked with hers as she obediently placed the silver and red circlet in his waiting palm.

"It says 'sky.'" She murmured, dropping his gaze and staring at the coverlet. To his relief, she pulled her yukata over her body. "What does it mean?"

He stepped away from the bed and bent over to retrieve the crimson sash, his eyes remaining on her less she fling herself on him. He straightened and threw the piece of clothing at her. "Get dressed and get out. Don't come back."

Five minutes later, Sasuke was escorting the blushing kunoichi down stairs to the first floor of his home and, more importantly, to the entrance. Keeping a firm hand on her elbow, Sasuke practically dragged her down the stairs and across the floor to the entryway, not slowing down even as she stumbled and slipped on the polished wood. With quick angry motions he unlocked the front door and slid it to the side, barely able to restrain himself from shoving her out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Please, Sasuke-chan..!" Sakura tried, her voice high as he waited for her to leave, his impatience obvious. "Please give me another chance! I'll be an excellent wife!"

"Get out, Sakura, and don't set foot on my property again." Sasuke said flatly, his tone a clear warning not to continue.

"Please Sasuke-chan!" Her voice rose higher, becoming hysterical, volume rising as he began to force her out of his home by simply moving forward. "Please! No one can love you like I can!"

His expression was as remote as the moon and the Uchiha's pale skin practically glowed as he stepped out onto the street, into the light and shadows cast by the pale celestial body high above. Staring down his nose at her, eyes narrowed, even clad only in his bath towel Sasuke looked like some ancient god about to pronounce sentence over her.

"I don't love you Sakura. I will not make you my wife even if it means that the Uchiha line dies with me. Go away Sakura and don't come near me again."

He turned around abruptly and stepped back inside his house, shutting the door behind him and locking it firmly as he listened to Sakura's fading footsteps. Once she was gone, he looked down at his still curled fingers with an annoyed glare.

Keeping the ring in his room, even hidden, was apparently not going to be feasible. He needed a better place, a place no one would bother with- a hiding place that was not the normal hiding place. Stepping out of the foyer, the brunette padded into the kitchen and began opening cabinets, searching for one particular container. Finally finding it, Sasuke dumped half the contents out into a clean bowl and dropped the ring inside the container before pouring the removed granular substance back in on top of the circlet. Satisfied with his handy work, for now at any rate, the Uchiha set the kitchen to rights and headed for his bedroom, intent on putting some damn clothes on.

As he climbed the stairs, a loud thump sounded from above him and, cursing loudly, the Uchiha raced up the rest of the stairway, already making the hand signs to fry the intruder. Sakura had officially used up the last of his already minimal patience but, infuriatingly, he couldn't take his frustrations out on her since hurting the candidates was definitely a no-no. The last thing he needed was to be forced to marry a girl in lieu of recompense.

Marrying Sakura may not be a fate worse than death but it would be perilously close to a living hell and the Uchiha kept this in the forefront of his mind to help him refrain from any actions that may cause such a fate to happen- like follow Sakura off the property and barbeque her no matter how good it sounded.

He reached the second floor, almost eager to find his target. The odds of it being another wife candidate were quite slim so whoever was trespassing now was surely someone he could legitimately wallop into oblivion. A good workout would help him sleep better and, not for the first time, Sasuke found himself wishing for Naruto's company since this whole wife selection business started; as annoying as the blonde would be, the comedic relief would help distract him and Naruto's reassuring presence would soothe his fraying nerves.

Gods the dobe better hurry up with his fucking mission and get back here before the brunette officially lost it.

Sasuke pressed his back against the wall and crept down the hallway silently, senses focused on the room from which the sound originated, happy that his bedroom had been spared a second visit. Whoever was in his home had found a way in through one of the spare bedrooms located on the second story several doors down from his own. Most of the remaining rooms had been put to use as storage though he had decided to keep one or two clear in the event he had company- or needed a place to retreat to from his would-be wife during their trial living period. If they got along well, i.e. didn't kill one another during that time, then the arrangements would be finalized and Sasuke would be a married man. It was something Tsunade had insisted on, he'd been told, and for once the brunette was grateful to the woman for this boon- after all, if they couldn't live together peacefully, then how the hell were they supposed to resurrect his clan?

He heard more movement and inched closer to the doorway, hands ready to inflict great bodily harm. Unfortunately, this particular room was one of those he was using as storage and the small space was packed with furniture, providing plenty of hiding places. Since incinerating the antiques would be unacceptable, Sasuke would have to use hand to hand combat and less destructive jutsus. Sliding the door open carefully, he slipped inside the shadow filled space, leaving the shoji doors open behind him.

Having already announced his presence, the first thing Sasuke did was turn on the light. Using a large wardrobe for cover, the Uchiha flipped the light switch on the wall near it and ducked low to the ground as his eyes tried to adjust to the flare of illumination. His sharingan fully active, the red orbs darted over the room, the tomes whirling as he hunted for the intruder, alert for any attacks.

There was a whimper from the other side of the room followed by something that sounded suspiciously like a low moan of pain. Opposite Sasuke's hiding spot, a stack of neatly folded futons quivered and the brunette watched as the shadowy form behind it became visible. The Uchiha held still, frowning as he observed his intruder, listening as another low moan broke the silence of the room. The form slipped out of sight again, the sound of hesitant movement halting as it banged into another article of furniture with a thump.

In the following silence, Sasuke stood up with an irritated sigh and glanced to his left, noting the open doors that led to the balcony beyond. They were only slightly ajar but the gap left plenty of room for an animal to slip through and get inside. Though he knew that a skilled ninja could pass through even that slight space, it was more likely that, rather than another potential wife, his visitor was a wayward raccoon or one of the many other furry inhabitants of Konoha's forests.

Sakura's visit had made him paranoid.

Deciding that if it could get in without help, the creature could just as easily get out, Sasuke turned to head out of the room, keeping his senses trained on the animal unless it decided to panic and strike out at him. As he was closing the door behind him, he heard more rustling, the sound the only warning he got before the animal stood up.

On two legs. Wearing a black kimono that hung off narrow shoulders.

Framed by longish blonde hair the color of the sun, a set of lovely indigo eyes blinked at him in obvious confusion, a pink tongue flicking out to wet full lips before a voice asked softly, "Sasuke… Uchiha?"

The brunette felt a blood vessel in his temple throb and wondered if this going to happen all night long and frowned, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket as thoughts of girls invading his home every five minutes plagued him. The prospect of sleeping with one eye open already had him feeling exhausted- and incredibly angry. With his energy reserves currently at their low point, he wouldn't be able to last long since even he couldn't go without sleep indefinitely. Eventually he would simply pass out and be at the mercy of whoever was around him.

Considering how many women wanted to be his wife and would go to any lengths to make that happen, this was not a pleasant thought.

Suppressing the shudder threatening to wrack his frame, he turned his attention to the blonde before him. One disaster at a time.

"Yes." He said in the coldest voice he could muster. "Get out of my house."

The blonde looked around, her confusion clearly mounting as she took in her surrounding. She turned and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a small breast barely hidden through the open front of the kimono, the fabric ragged and dirty, grass and mud stains decorating the bottom potion.

Frown deepening, the Uchiha studied the rest of her, noting the bits of leaf litter caught in her hair, the scratches decorating her exposed skin. She had dirt smudges on her cheeks, her fingers covered in grim. Sasuke took a step forward and moved until he could get a view of her feet- whatever footwear she had been wearing had clearly been shredded, leaving her feet bare and mud covered. She shifted her feet nervously and the Uchiha spotted specks of crimson in the footprints she left. Had she run through the forest to get here?

"I'm sorry." She said, voice soft and low, trembling as she began to shake. "I don't know how I got here." She glanced down and blushed at her exposed chest. One dirty hand reached up and gripped the upper half of her kimono, keeping it shut while attempting to hide within the excess fabric.

The movement drew Sasuke's eyes to her face and the Uchiha stared at her, scowling as beads of sweat rolled down her temples and disappeared into her dirty hair. He took in her flushed face, her shaking form, the way her glassy eyes kept nearly shutting only to suddenly fly open and stare back at him.

Sasuke swore, loudly, and watched her look down at the floor.

"You're sick!" He accused, feeling extremely put out and annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She said again, softly, sounding near tears. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's mouth abruptly slammed shut on what he was about to say.

"_Don't call me that." _The emotionless voice, rang loudly in Sasuke's head even though, at the time, it had been nearly inaudible. "_You can't call me that anymore, Uchiha-san."_

The image of the girl in front of him was suddenly replaced by that of another blonde. In Sasuke's mind's eye, he was again watching Naruto's normally striking blue eyes become dull and lifeless just as the other stuck his hands in his pockets and turned in the opposite direction. The panic that had filled Sasuke as he watched the blonde walk away resurfaced, making his chest ache strangely and his breath hitch. At the time, he had been unable to pursue but he had yelled out to his friend, had tried to call the shrinking figure back. Naruto, head down, shoulders slumped, had ignored him though, and had kept walking until he disappeared from view.

That had been the last time Sasuke had seen the Kyuubi vessel and it haunted him still.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." The girl said again, her whisper jerking Sasuke back to the present. She bowed to him, stiffly, clutching her dirty robe shut with both hands. Her cheeks flushed brightly as her eyes filled. "I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise."

Something in the vicinity of Sasuke's chest twisted painfully at that but the brunette ignored it, mentally giving himself a shake. This wasn't Naruto- this was some deranged girl who had suffered injuries while sneaking into _his house_ damn it! Her blonde hair and the faded tan of her skin were faint echoes of Naruto's but that was where the likenesses ended.

Naruto would never be this subservient. Naruto never radiated the hopelessness the way this girl did. Naruto wasn't this weak… Sasuke stopped himself, irritated, and decided that he was more tired than he thought if he was making such comparisons.

"Who are you?" He demanded suddenly, moving out of the doorway and motioning her through.

She raised her gaze from the floor briefly to look him in the eye, clearly unaware of how dangerous looking fully into the sharingan could be. Sasuke watched her strange indigo eyes fill with emotion, the only feature that seemed to retain any kind of life as the rest of her seemed to fade away. It enhanced their beauty, made them stand out like jewels, and forced Sasuke to admit- if only to himself- that they were very pretty, almost as pretty as Naruto's vibrant blue ones.

Shocked, he started, nearly jerking in place. '_Now where the hell did that come from?!'_

When she only continued to stare at him, searching his face, the brunette realized with some annoyance that she expected him to know who she was. He scowled at her and took her elbow, guiding her to the stairway and down to the first floor much as he had Sakura previously, surprised at the amount of heat radiating through the kimono's fabric beneath his touch.

"You really… don't know who I am, do you?" She asked, her voice small, her eyes trained on her feet. Out the corner of his eye, he watched as the tears that had been threatening to spill finally fell and slid down her cheeks, cutting clear tracks through the grime to expose scarred skin. Absently, he hoped she didn't try to fling herself on him and cry.

"I don't know who you are." Sasuke said harshly, opening the front door and pushing her through roughly. "If you're a wife candidate, though, you've already lost your chance. If you thought trying to seduce me would work, you were wrong."

"Wife candidate? Seduce you?" She asked, turning to face him, her expression a mix of bewilderment and something he couldn't identify. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve and drawing his attention back to the lovely orbs. Part of him noted that, in this light at least, her eyes looked more blue than indigo. "I thought you were marrying Sakura…"

"No." Sasuke said shortly, watching as that unknown emotion suddenly took over her expression, and finally understanding what it was- hope. Irritated, the Uchiha decided that he needed to crush that hope before he gained himself another stalker. "And I'm not marrying you either so go back to wherever you came from."

"Back... where I… came from…" She repeated slowly, quietly, more tears sliding over her cheeks. Her lips twitched upward, once, twice, and, finally on the third try, she managed to crack a smile so wide it threatened to split her face in two. "Okay, Sasuke. Good luck with… the candidates. I hope that you'll… be very happy."

"_Now everyone can be happy."_ Naruto's voice, soft and reassuring, drifted through Sasuke's mind, bringing with it the surge of emotions he had felt during the dream. Disturbed, he remained mute, watching the woman numbly as he tried to push the mental barrage away.

She continued to smile as she turned away toward the entrance of the Uchiha district, and something in Sasuke began screaming desperately, raging not to let her go anywhere, to keep her here at all costs. He watched her disappear around a shallow bend of the street, confused over the emotions suddenly rioting inside him, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. It was just a smile…

…_a smile that always meant mischief for some poor soul, a smile that could mean everything and nothing, a smile that could answer a hundred questions and at the same time pose a hundred more right back. A smile used when its owner wanted to hide what he was feeling from everyone... _

The same smile that had been in Sasuke's dreams night after night, directed up at the Uchiha as Naruto died in his arms.

'_Oh my God.'_ But it couldn't be- it just wasn't possible…! Before he realized it, the brunette was running after 'her,' desperate to catch the blonde.

"Wait!" He called, rounding the bend, eyes searching for the familiar bright blonde hair. "Naruto, wait!"

The street was empty, completely and utterly empty with no sign that the blonde had ever been through it. He continued to run, though, going all the way to the district's entrance, convinced that, considering the shape the blonde was in, he couldn't have gotten far. He'd find the blonde; Sasuke just had to keep running.

'_Please! Please not again!' _His heart was in his throat, his body aching in ways that had nothing to do with the physical activity, and in his head that voice- the voice that had been trying to warn him against sending the blonde away- was cursing and yelling, urging him to go faster still.

"**Naruto!**" He didn't understand it but Sasuke knew that he had just been given a second chance, a chance to make right whatever had gone wrong, and he feared greatly that he had just blown it.

Again.

* * *

Sasuke's feet dragged as he reentered the house, depressed and defeated. It was midnight and, in a few hours, he would be meeting the potential candidates from other villages and their families, an affair that he was expected to arrive early for and show off the famed decorum and control the Uchiha family was known for. 

They could all go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned.

Throwing all 'decorum' to the wind, he had looked all over the village but had found no trace of the blonde anywhere. Naruto had either hidden his chakra extremely well or had somehow managed to elude Sasuke long enough to leave the village completely. Either way, the brunette couldn't find the blonde and had decided to return home to at least put on proper clothing since searching the woods clad in only a towel was surely a recipe for disaster.

Going into his bathroom, he discarded the dirty towel around his waist and climbed into the shower once more, using the cold water to rinse his body, paying special attention to cleaning his dirty feet. Making a mental note to check the water heater once he was through, he grabbed a clean towel and dried off, heading into his bedroom. He was so tired his eyes kept sliding shut and he rubbed at them in an attempt to chase the feeling away. He still had to find Naruto- there was no time to sleep. Fighting down a yawn, Sasuke entered his bedroom and stared, noticing that his bed was once again occupied.

Naruto, freshly scrubbed, was sitting on the edge of his bed closest to the door, the blonde completely nude except for the towel draped around his shoulders. She, because right now the blonde's body was one hundred percent female, was clean, water still clinging to the almost pale skin. Sasuke couldn't stop himself- he let his eyes wander appreciatively over the two small but well formed breasts, over the rounded hips, then down to the nest of curling dark blonde hair between the two long shapely legs. He frowned, however, noting the overall thinness to his friend.

"I need to know something, Uchiha." The blonde said and this time the voice wasn't soft, wasn't submissive. It was demanding- authoritative- and, surprised, Sasuke looked back up into Naruto's face, watching the already reddish indigo color of his eyes become noticeably more crimson, the pupils more slitted.

"What is it… Kyuubi?" He asked and this time it was his voice that was soft as he addressed the demon.

"Do you like Naruto?" The question seemed simple but considering the way the Nine Tails was watching him he knew it was anything but. "As a mate, I mean."

He blinked. "Naruto's male." Sasuke said, frown deepening.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"He's my best friend but he can't be my mate. Even if I liked him romantically, which I don't, I have to restart my clan and I can't do that with him." He shifted, one hand falling to the towel knot at his waist and clutching the wad of cloth tightly.

"Even now?" The fox asked, lazily running a finger between Naruto's breasts before bringing its hands low, then lower still. In an almost idle gesture, the demon began trailing its fingers teasingly through wiry dark blonde hair. Sasuke wasn't fooled; the show was meant to provoke a response out of him and the fox watched his face intently for several seconds. He wasn't sure what the Nine Tails was looking for but obviously it didn't see it since the blonde suddenly put her hands together and began wiping them against one another, as if ridding them of dust. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Sasuke warily watched the other stand and approach him, one hand extended. He frowned, holding his ground. It was his turn for answers. "What happened to Naruto? Was this part of his mission? Did something go wrong? "

He realized that he was breathing hard and tried to calm down by taking even breaths. It was hard though because his heart was galloping in his chest but he didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear. Kyuubi came closer, doing nothing overtly intimidating, but Sasuke did not want the demon to touch him. Opting for a tactical retreat, the Uchiha took a step back in an attempt to remain out of reach only to run into a wall.

"Mission? He has been on no mission. Naruto's been here in the village the entire time." In two quick strides, the fox closed the gap between them, placing both hands on either side of Sasuke's head to prevent escape, distracting him from asking further questions.

"I never liked you." The blonde said abruptly in a flat voice. "I never understood what Naruto saw in you as a mate, I really didn't. What did he see in you that he would be willing to give up everything for? Why would he be willing to die for a dreary, spoiled little bastard like you? Do you have any idea the kind of torment he suffered after you left to join Orochimaru? While you became buddies with that disgusting pervert of a child molester, Naruto was abandoned by this village. He was tossed away like trash, left to hide in his apartment because the village blamed him. They blamed him for not being able to bring you back, saying that he was a failure and shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep even though no one else ran after you. Sakura took great pleasure in reminding him of that one constantly. Then a nasty little rumor started circulating that being stuck with Naruto as a teammate, the worst ninja in the academy, was why you left in the first place. I'm not sure who did it but I believe strongly it was your number one fan."

Her expression twisted into something ugly, as if too many emotions were all trying to be expressed at once. Her voice became deeper, more growl-like, as she continued, crimson eyes spearing into him like hot pokers.

"You left and he became convinced that he had to become stronger, obsessing about it until he finally found someone willing to teach him, a surprisingly hard task since Kakashi dumped him as a student. Don't look so surprised, Uchiha. In order to train you for the chunin exams, he had to foist Naruto off on Ebisu, the prick. Did you never bother to wonder why all of a sudden you were getting private lessons from your sensei? Did you think that, what, Naruto went off to train by himself? Or told Kakashi to go train you in a gesture of selflessness? You arrogant asshole-" She broke off, nearly biting through her lower lip as she tried to reign in her anger. Kyuubi pinned him with her burning eyes again, holding him prisoner with out even touching him, the pain she was clearly trying to keep in check banishing any thoughts on escape.

"Jiraiya finally took him on, saying that they had three years before Orochimaru would swap into you. Naruto wanted to get stronger, strong enough to drag you back to the village. Forget being Hokage- all he wanted was you home safe and out of Sound. He did everything Jiraiya asked of him but it wasn't enough and the old pervert sent Naruto home in shame. He wasn't worthy of being a Sannin's student. Abandoned again, Naruto spent the remaining two years studying and training by himself. Then you came home and wrecked it all. "

The brunette stared at the demon, unsure of what to make of everything it was telling him. Everybody loved the blonde and there was no way that the village would just toss aside a ninja with so much obvious potential. For heaven's sake, more than anyone, Naruto was practically the living embodiment of the will of Fire. No one loved the village more. Besides, the others couldn't possibly hold the blonde responsible for Sasuke's actions- that simply didn't make any sense! Orochimaru's curse seal nurturing the feeling, Sasuke had become jealous of how powerful Naruto was and had left to become powerful in his own right. Even if he couldn't say it aloud to anyone, he knew deep down that, in all reality, if Sasuke hadn't become jealous over Naruto's abilities, he would have inevitably become jealous over someone else's.

"You're lying." He said defiantly, voice full of conviction. Kyuubi was a demon and it was a well known fact that demons lied. Sasuke didn't know the purpose behind it all but obviously the fox wanted something, twisting the truth to manipulate the Uchiha for its own ends and justify its forced possession of Naruto.

"No, I'm not Uchiha." Kyuubi said softly, shaking its blonde head sadly while giving him a look that said, plainly, the brunette was as dumb as a rock. "You became his whole world while you were gone and the only thing that kept him going was the desire to bring you home. Then you showed up as if nothing had happened, strong and healthy and Orochimaru-free. He was so happy you were home… But he was afraid because now that you were back, now that there was no pressing reason to train, he was forced to face something else and it terrified him. Do you have any idea how long it took him to work up the courage to finally admit he loved you? How hard it was for me to convince him to trust his instincts and just tell you?"

"He loves me?" Sasuke whispered, a strange feeling of excitement overtaking him only to be eclipsed by an intense sense of dread.

Kyuubi's lips curled into an unpleasant smirk and the fox leaned forward in a push up motion until only inches separated them. "With every fiber of his being, Uchiha. It's a moot point now but he loved you, Sasuke, and it killed him. I had hoped that, given this… rather unique opportunity, you would have chosen him but you've tossed him away just like everyone else. You've had your chance, Sasuke. It's time to let someone else have a turn now."

Kyuubi began to close the distance between them and Sasuke was overwhelmed with the inexplicable desire not to let that happen. He didn't know what the result would be but every instinct he had called for a retreat by any means necessary. Sasuke turned his face away, not wanting the kiss that was coming, and began sinking downward to go under the fox's arm.

"You love only yourself." The blonde whispered, words striking a chord inside him, pinning him in place. "But then again, perhaps you don't. Maybe that's your problem, Sasuke. Maybe that's why you can't admit that you loved him back. Would gender still matter if I told you that he could have both conceived and carried your brood? It was the only thing Naruto wanted to do, to help you restart your clan, but now only the desire to die remains. I hate you, Sasuke. I hate you for the pain you've put Naruto through and I want nothing more than to carve my vengeance out of your skin. But, though you don't deserve it, Naruto still loves you and that limits what I can do to you. So, Uchiha, you and I are going to have a little fun. Because of you, Naruto believes that he has no reason to live. In order to fix this, I need him to forget you Sasuke."

She smiled down at him and the malicious glee in her expression sent chills down his spine. The blonde's lips hovered right above the Uchiha's and Sasuke watched them like a trapped rabbit. "Demons do two things very well. One of them is revenge. This way, I can have my vengeance and help Naruto move on all while helping you restart your clan…"

If a genie had appeared to grant his heart's desire and offered Sasuke Uchiha anything, anything at al, in the universe the brunette would have immediately said it would be not to have the blonde kiss him. He prayed to every deity he knew of that the fox demon would not use its barrowed body to touch him. Every instinct he had was screaming for him to run, to flee, but not to touch her. Not caring if he was thought a coward, he ducked under her arm, diving for the doorway not two feet away.

He was caught by the hair and slammed back into his previous position. Keeping his face in the appropriate position, the fox said nothing, merely closed the gap between them, and there was nothing he wanted more than to turn his head to the side. He tried but failed, and the other's lips remained, moving with surprising gentleness as they tried to coax a response out of him.

Sasuke didn't kiss the blonde back, even when the other began to use more force. He kept trying to turn his head away, to break free. Desperate, he began pushing at her, kicking at her, until finally the fox pulled back, its annoyance plain.

"Come now," the demon said mockingly, releasing her hold. "I doubt it was that bad. I mean, your brother never complained."

Sasuke's jaw dropped open, to speak, to **rage**, and that was all the demon needed to own him. Before the Uchiha could react, Kyuubi had Naruto's soft lips pressed firmly over the brunette's, thrusting the blonde's tongue inside aggressively. The Uchiha had a split second to think, '_Not like this!'_ before the trap sprung and a burst of chakra poured into him from the demon, wiping out all thought. For the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha surrendered completely to an enemy, mind, body, and soul.

It was as if the demon had spilled pure lust and need into him and Sasuke was suddenly drowning in an ocean of desire and want. His body was just suddenly aching with it, his flesh swollen and ready as he abruptly flung himself against the feminine body kissing him. He tried to take control of the kiss and sparked a battle for dominance, feeling the other rebel against his attempts even as he forced her backwards into the room, the pair tripping over each other's feet in their haste to get to the bed. His hands roamed the too thin body, cupped a firm buttock and squeezed, his hips already thrusting shallowly against her stomach, the action's potentially painful friction reduced by the lubrication leaking from the head of his penis. His entire life began and ended with the need to be within her, to mark her as his. If he didn't, he'd die- it was just that simple. Thoughts of the past and the future were all extinguished; there was only her and him and what they were about to do.

They hit the edge of the bed and fell in a tangle of limbs. With a final thrust of his tongue, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and moved lower to wrap his lips around one sensitive nipple, sucking hard on the little nub and feeling the flesh tighten as she gave a surprised cry. He continued to work the flesh between his teeth carefully, his hands occupied as one slid beneath her, forcing her stomach upward and harder against his thrusting hips, while the other hand grasped her other breast firmly, enjoying the way the mound of soft flesh filled his palm as he kneaded it.

Hands were suddenly in his hair, tangling in the inky strands and using the handhold to jerk his head up. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the red ones staring down at him, and he realized he was panting heavily but didn't bother to try and control it. The grip in his hair didn't ease and for a horrible moment Sasuke thought that she was going to deny him and send him away, that she didn't want him. The thought terrified him beyond his abilities to express it and he began making noises, pitiful little noises that sounded very close to whimpers.

"Relax Sasuke," The blonde cooed, the smirk gracing her lips widening as she looked up at him. "I won't send you away." Hearing this, he let out a soft sob of relief that quickly turned into surprised gasp as Kyuubi abruptly used her handhold to wrench Sasuke's head to one side and back. "I'm in charge though. Get some lubrication then return to the bed and lay on your back."

"Anything." Sasuke whispered, the word harsher than normal due to the sharp angle she held him at but no less sincere. He'd do anything she wanted, anything at all, so long as she did not leave him alone and unsatisfied. If she denied him, if she refused him, he knew instinctively that his world would end. Life would be eternally dark from that point onward, empty and lonely. She was everything, anything and everything he needed to live, all things warm and good and wonderful rolled into one perfect being. Without her… his life would cease to have meaning. Pleasing her was all that mattered, and, as soon as she released him, he scrambled off the bed, eager to do her bidding.

Thinking coherently was hard, made harder still by his erection jutting proudly upward, twitching occasionally and making walking difficult. Several minutes of frantic searching later had him nearly in tears by the bed, looking at her imploringly as she sat on the edge of the bed, willing her to understand that he had done what she wanted, really he had!

"Please, please…" He begged brokenly, his hands tangling in his hair and pulling it in helpless frustration. "I tried but I…! I couldn't…!"

His erection throbbed painfully as the rest of his body began to ache from the need to touch her. It was like her body was a drug, a highly potent drug that he was thoroughly and happily addicted to. The ache became more pronounced, like heat building inside him, threatening to scorch him from the inside out unless he found water to douse the flames. The blonde held that water deep inside her body but no matter how bad the pain got… no matter how painful his erection was becoming…Sasuke could not- would not- touch her unless she gave him permission.

He gave a gasp that quickly turned into a sigh as her hand wrapped around him, pulling in gentle tugs. She touched him! She had forgiven him and the tight fearful tension that had gripped him left him, his head falling back to rest on his shoulders as he panted shallowly. He let his hands fall to his sides and hang, fingers twitching every time her palm rolled his foreskin around the sensitive head of his penis.

"Sasuke." She said, and he immediately gave himself a shake, rousing to pay attention. She smiled at him, amused, her red eyes watching him with avid attention. "Do you have any lubrication?"

He whimpered but before fear could grip him again, her hand- still wrapped carefully around his heated flesh, her thumb occasionally playing with the leaking tip- gave a firm squeeze, just this side of pain, to keep his thoughts on track. Though it probably shouldn't have, it did work and Sasuke thought about her question before answering.

"No." He shook his head. "I never bought any."

She sighed and shifted her legs a bit, widening them inch by inch until the most intimate part of her body lay exposed. "Never mind. On your knees, Sasuke."

Withdrawing her hand, she smiled up at him and Sasuke immediately dropped to the floor, landing none-to-gently on his knees. She cupped his jaw, using it to draw him closer and closer until she looked down at his face from between her breasts, her hands running idly through his hair.

The close proximity took the edge off, banked the fire smoldering inside him so that he could simply look back at her with content but eager eyes. Again she smiled down at him, a small movement of lips that made something in his heart ache oddly because it was so sad. It was there and gone in an instant but it made him pause, chased back the lust and need eating at him, replacing them with something else that gnawed just as fiercely. The sight of such a smile now- at this important moment- distressed him, made something in his head begin yelling for attention. He'd forgotten something… something important that was connected to her sadness. He wanted to ask her about it and opened his mouth to do so but then she was pushing his head down toward the apex of her thighs, giving him instructions and putting his mouth to uses other than asking unimportant questions.

* * *

A blonde? _A blonde?!_ He had kicked her out to have sex with some blonde prostitute? After the lengths that had gone to in order to capture his affections, Sakura felt a burning betrayal grip her as she watched Sasuke continue to pleasure the blonde bitch. The kunoichi's inner self raged as the woman's back began to arch, as the bitch's hands tangled themselves in Sasuke's beautiful hair, encouraging him with her voice and the movement of her hips, until finally her body shuddered, her mouth opening in a howl fit for the whore that she must be. 

All her efforts were going up in smoke and for what? A moment of selfish pleasure? A one night stand? He was the most sought after bachelor in the village- if he wanted to get laid, all he had to do was pick a wife and then he could get all the sex he wanted for free! Sakura had been there, had been willing to give herself to him- what did this blonde bimbo have that Sakura didn't?! Seething with rage and jealousy, Sakura saw the blonde drag her beautiful Sasuke-chan cruelly up by his hair, and forced his body inside her by wrapping her thighs around his waist and dragging him down to the bed.

He had to be under a genjutsu! That had to be the only reason why he was thrusting into the strumpet beneath him when he could have had a woman of breeding like Sakura. That was it! He had to think that it was the kunoichi he was thrusting into, that it was Sakura who rolled them over so that she was on top, setting the pace of their love making as she pinned his wrists above him, making his face slack… He was confused, surely, and obviously being taken advantage of, but Sakura was powerless to do anything about it.

"_I don't love you Sakura. I will not make you my wife even if it means that the Uchiha line dies with me. Go away Sakura and don't come near me again."_

He couldn't mean it, he'd just been embarrassed about her coming on so strong. Sasuke always had been shy when it came to girls, always resorting to that cold indifferent attitude he frequently displayed, but Sakura had seen beneath that icy exterior. Being his teammate had allowed her to see other facets of his personality, the softer sides that no one else ever got to see, and it had made her love him all the more, keeping the fires of passion alive when that idiot Naruto had chased him away.

Sasuke-chan had told her those things because he was just afraid of her passion. Still though, it would be better to stay away and let him calm down before attempting to sneak in again… Though she already had the council on her side for the candidate selection, it would be best to tread lightly around the Uchiha.

He'd probably be pretty pissed if he found out that he actually didn't have a say in who he was going to marry.

Even from her high perch outside the Uchiha complex (what would shortly become the Hurano-Uchiha complex), she faintly heard a deep distinctly male groan, the note of satisfaction unmistakable even at this distance, and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head as if it would make what she was witnessing go away. Silence came from the Uchiha compound and the kunoichi, curious, put the binoculars back up to her eyes so that she could look back into Sasuke's bedroom, glaring hatefully at the blonde as the slut climbed into the bed. Sakura watched Sasuke slide under the covers after her, the lights switching off soon after.

Blondes! Always blondes! First Naruto as competition and now this new bitch! Sakura wanted to scream but contained the urge, stifled it along with her anger. She had gotten rid of Naruto as a rival and she would do the same to this woman, too. She just had to be patient and let Sasuke sow his 'wild oats' for now- a quick fling was something that Sakura should have expected, honestly. This did not change her plans at all- he'd of had to get it out of his system by their wedding day any way so it was better that this was happening now and not later. By tomorrow, the blonde would be just an unpleasant memory, just like Naruto.

Smiling confidently, Sakura toggled the lens setting on the binoculars, switching them to night vision conditions. It was only a one night stand…

Quick fling or no, something would have to be done about the blonde slut as she forced Sasuke against the headboard. To Sakura's teeth grinding exasperation, the whore climbed into his lap, mounting him again. She began to move, her hips making tight circles, Sasuke's face contorting as she rode him and Sakura filed the position away for further examination. By the time the brunette was cumming, her grip on the binoculars was so tight that the plastic casing was cracking.

They weren't using condoms, the kunoichi realized in horror as the couple disappeared underneath the sheets. The medical part of her tsked, and commented about unsafe sex, already devising a plan on how to test Sasuke for sexually transmitted diseases without letting him know that that she had been spying on him…

Then the gears of her mind ground to a noisy halt, sticking over one important fact.

They weren't using condoms. No condoms meant that when Sasuke came, his semen was shooting straight into the blonde.

Was he trying to get the bitch pregnant? Had he chosen this…woman as his wife and was now consummating the relationship? If he got the slut pregnant then he would **have** to marry her and Sakura's dreams of being an Uchiha bride would be nothing more than ashes.

Something was going to have to be done about the blonde.

* * *

Once again, thanks to all of you! I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read this story since I know it's that time of year when everyone is on the go- me included. Please, please, please, though if you have a moment, leave a review. Feedback is incredibly helpful and makes me write more- without it I'm just shooting in the dark here.

Next chapter: Sakura does indeed do something about the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: If I've done this correctly, then this won't be too much of a surprise but just to be on the safe side I'm going to say this anyway: regardless of what preconceived notions you may have about Kyuubi's gender, for the purposes of this story, the demon does not have an assigned gender. Though occasionally when talking Kyuubi may refer to itself as 'he' or 'she' it is doing so in reference to the sex of the physical body it is inhabiting.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

'_All things considered, that wasn't half bad.'_ Kyuubi thought, rubbing a hand over her lower stomach lazily in an effort to ease the lingering deep seated ache there. Riding Sasuke had made her pleasantly sore and tired and the demon looked forward to a much deserved, undisturbed, rest later. Konoha lay a good distance behind her and, if the fox had its way, the city would always remain that way. There was no need for Naruto to return there ever again, no need at all.

For the umpteenth time since possessing the blonde, the demon once again quirked an amused eyebrow at its current form and idly caressed the pair of breasts on the its vessel's chest, wondering how 'she' was going to explain Naruto's appearance to Itachi and Kisame, not to mention Naruto. Kyuubi frowned, idly flicking a pert nipple before flipping a long wayward lock of blonde hair back over its shoulder; this had better not be permanent- the demon had finally gotten used to Naruto's male body, had finally figured out what it could do and couldn't, how it should perform and how it shouldn't. Permanently having this form would force them both to start from the ground up and learning all the blonde's abilities over again was not a prospect the demon looked forward to. Suddenly being female opened up a whole host of possibilities not open to a male but by the same token introduce them to other potential abilities whose beneficence would remain questionable until thoroughly explored.

Perhaps it could be explained as a temporary byproduct of the abrupt and violent gender switch, but Naruto's senses weren't working as well as they had. Hearing, taste, touch, sight, and smell- all of Naruto's senses were currently stunted, muted, as if the blonde's body had been wrapped in cotton without either of them noticing. Kyuubi could barely make out the sounds and scents directly surrounding them, could barely see even by the light of the moon in the sky, and this left the demon feeling exposed and vulnerable in a way that it hadn't felt in a very long time, encouraging it to force its tired blonde host to walk faster.

Once Naruto was someplace safe from the Akatsuki and had had a little time to gain strength, they would go back to the little hole-in-the-wall village and track down this 'Kana' person. Kyuubi could feel the strange foreign energy circulating passively through Naruto's system alongside its own and didn't like the sensation one bit; there were already two of them sharing this body and no room for third, potentially harmful presence. Things like this simply weren't supposed to happen- not between human bodies at any rate- but neither was a boy supposed to be able to suddenly become female! A small part of the fox's mind reminded it that boys weren't supposed to be able to give birth, either, but Kyuubi ignored the thought, shoving it mentally aside, irritably flicking another lock of long blonde hair over its shoulder. The fox didn't fully understand what the hell had happened between its vessel and the other male, but the demon wanted answers and was fully willing to terrorize Kana in order to get them. Big man or not, no one could stand against the kind of torture an enraged fox demon could inflict and the thought made the demon smile, not at the possibility of relieving pent up frustration but because it reminded Kyuubi about what it had just accomplished.

'_I'm so talented it's scary.'_ The fox thought smugly, smile widening considerably. Its conquest of Sasuke had ruined him for other women and the demon took great pleasure in that knowledge. Kyuubi had fucked his body, had fucked with his mind, and had fucking insured that Naruto had a safety net all in one blow. '_Now __**that's**__ multitasking!'_

The demon frowned, the rosy glow of self satisfaction ebbing away as worry reared its ugly head. Their third and final round of sex with Sasuke bothered the demon, bothered it **a lot **because that was when it had completely lost control of the situation. After the second time, Kyuubi had mistakenly thought the Uchiha too exhausted for further escapades; finished, his head had lolled back to rest on the edge of the headboard, eyes closed, mouth open to gasp in air, limp penis small with the delicate skin already showing signs of being rubbed too hard. For all intents and purposes, Sasuke appeared as if he would remain that way all night long unless someone moved him into a more comfortable position. Kyuubi, not feeling so inclined, had simply pushed a pillow further down the bed and dismounted from his lap to sprawl on the mattress face down beside him, her hips cradled on the pillow positioned under her.

Naruto's body was tired and needed a break before the fox could even think of moving to leave. Good sex always left one feeling both tired from the physical activity involved and exhilarated from the intense release of feel-good hormones. Good sex combined with the drain from the panicked blonde's earlier attempt to find safety after being scared so badly by Kana had made a nap damn near mandatory.

Courtesy of the hormones circulating through the blonde's body, the urge to cuddle with Sasuke became strong and intense, but the fox ignored it, leaving the blonde's body in an autopilot-like state as it let its awareness slide away to its prison deep inside Naruto's mind. It found the sleeping soul of the young male and curled its metaphysical form around him, humming contentedly while it rubbed its chin against Naruto's golden hair as it relaxed.

They would be okay- Kyuubi would make it okay. They had a problem, one that the demon was confident it could fix in time so there was nothing to immediately get upset over. They would get a good rest, raid the Uchiha's pantry for a good meal, then set out for someplace far, far away from Konoha and the Akatsuki. Kyuubi would protect Naruto, would insure the blonde's happiness, would be everything its vessel needed if necessary.

The idea slid through the fox's mind with a great amount of possessiveness and ferocity, surprising the demon a bit but not by as much as it thought it should have. There was a quality to the idea, a foreign-yet-not flavor to it, and Kyuubi realized that it had probably been thinking such things for a very long time unconsciously. It wasn't that hard to imagine- locked in its prison, forced to be bare silent witness to the abuse heaped upon an innocent child that had literally done nothing wrong except save their worthless lives, it seemed natural that the cold-hearted demon would want to do something to protect Naruto from harm. Kyuubi would love him, would protect him, would become his lover, his confidant, his mother, his father, his brother, his sister, his teacher, his friend- everything Naruto needed so the blonde would never feel abandoned ever again!

Just as she'd begun to fall asleep, she had felt Sasuke rouse enough to pick his head up and shift, laying down on the bed beside her. Since Sasuke had served his purpose and wasn't worth her notice any longer, the demon had paid him no mind, pulling the blankets higher over her shoulders to keep the chill in the air at bay. Let him get comfortable- it wasn't like he'd be going anywhere any time soon. In a magnanimous gesture, Kyuubi had even allowed the Uchiha to put his arm around her waist as he cuddled up against her side. The action irritated her since, in the fox's opinion, Sasuke wasn't entitled to it by any stretch of the imagination- the demon had messed with his mind, had essentially possessed him, and he was just acting on the impulses that the demon itself had placed inside his mind. Letting the tension ease away, the fox settled back into its nested sheets; Kyuubi could handle a little one-sided cuddling so long as he didn't do something else.

But Sasuke did do something else, pushing his luck and incurring her wrath. He'd shifted lower, tightening his grip around her hips in an almost possessive manner even as he began to pepper soft kisses all over the back of her neck and her shoulders. The action was too intimate, too personal for the mindless fucking they had just done, but, before she could leave the cage and wake up enough to stop it, Naruto's spirit had unexpectedly wrapped around her, tangling around her legs until the fox couldn't move. While, outside in reality, Sasuke had begun whispering words of adoration to the blonde, pledging his love and devotion for Naruto, kissing the blonde back as he slowly mounted them, settling his body carefully over the blonde's before pushing his erect arousal inside them and shallowly rocking his hips. Gentle yet determined, Sasuke had coaxed and caressed their semi-conscious body until it began to respond appropriately.

White hot anger toward its vessel flared in the demon briefly before banking and dying. She shouldn't blame the blonde for reacting so strongly to such a situation- the fox had essentially hijacked his newly altered body and had knowingly placed said body in a position that would produce an emotional response. The situation they were in was one that she was directly responsible for; the blonde was blameless so she couldn't be angry with him.

In retrospect, this had been a bad idea but, damn it, the traitor had earned it! After Sasuke had fallen for Sakura's trap and effectively called Naruto disgusting, the blonde's spirit had crawled into the fox's cage and cried against the demon's side for hours before finally collapsing, exhausted, under the weight of his own emotional turmoil. He'd been in there with her around the clock for days afterward, had crawled in with her off and on for the next month, and each time he had he'd been a little bit weaker, a little bit closer to completely giving up and actively- or passively, considering the always present bloodthirsty amount of chakra that neither controlled anymore- finding a way to kill himself.

It was during one of these times that Kyuubi had come up with its plan for revenge upon the Uchiha should it ever have the opportunity and, for all the problems it caused, their run in with Kana may truly have been a blessing in disguise for the demon since it had presented that chance Kyuubi had longed for. Naruto had loved Sasuke, had loved him purely and utterly in a way that was rare nowadays, and the brunette had tossed it all aside, tossed it away and ground it under heel without a thought, and all because of his own fear and stupidity. For that Uchiha Sasuke had to pay for the pain he had caused Naruto, pay for every tear shed, for every whimper uttered on his behalf. Naruto had pined away to nothing after the rejection, had grieved and hurt and suffered and Kyuubi could not let that injustice go.

Not then and certainly not now- especially not now with the little bastard mounting them! He hadn't earned that right and Naruto shouldn't have been giving it to him because the fox knew –_**knew!**_- that the Uchiha would only hurt the blonde again. Its vessel was still trying to scrape himself together in the aftermath of the first rejection- a second and the blonde may completely withdraw mentally. Sasuke would hurt Naruto and Naruto's mind would just collapse under it all, dragging Kyuubi with it into a mental prison for the rest of the blonde's life or into raging insanity. Naruto had been put through the wringer, emotional, physically, and socially and he had done little to protest any of it, packing away his anger deep inside himself until he hadn't even know it existed anymore until it began rampaging inside him. If he snapped, the floodgates would suddenly open and that rage would eventually pick a target because it would need one; the question was would it be Naruto or everyone else. Only time would tell and Sasuke's little dominate stunt could be a determining factor should that happen, one that could skew the results against Naruto's survival.

Kyuubi needed to stop this immediately before anymore damage could be done and so the demon struggled, as gently as possible, against its host's fragile and misguided spirit. Unfortunately, Naruto's 'fragile' spirit was proving unusually strong- absurdly so considering recent events. Foregoing gentleness, the demon began fighting in earnest doing everything short of biting and clawing, using its formidable strength to buck and pull its legs free of the bonds preventing it from moving. Of all the times for the blonde's infamous indomitable will to suddenly make a come back from the dead…!

Souls were malleable despite what any religious figure may say against this fact and it was this ability to bend and reshape that made them so resilient and Naruto's soul was one of the most malleable ones that the demon had ever seen, taking the whole concept to new heights as the blonde wound himself around the demon's legs like some possessed rubber band. The fox kept tripping, kept getting tangled, and Naruto would simply wrap around the demon tighter. It was like a ludicrous parody of passive resistance since the teenager wasn't actively fighting the other- just getting in the way. During any other time, any other circumstance, the fox would have been ridiculously happy to see this type of initiative in its host since Kyuubi would have taken it as a sign of Naruto's recovery. Though the demon was still happy about some of the blonde's old self returning, the fox still had to reign in the impulse to scream in frustration.

Kyuubi had tried repeatedly to free itself from the smaller spirit in its way but it was no use- the harder the demon fought, the more entrapped the fox became until both spirits were hopelessly tangled together in one knotted metaphysical mess. Naruto had found the inner strength somewhere within himself to firmly bar the fox on this one large point of contention and was putting all he had into it, focusing his energy into the action of restraining the other to prevent Kyuubi from stopping what was happening.

The fox had yelled and screamed and pleaded with the blonde, reminding the teenager of the hurt that would surely follow, that Sasuke making love to them now meant nothing. That this was not an expression of how much the Uchiha loved him, that this bout of gentle sex was just a tryst and one that Sasuke would probably deny any type of involvement later. Kyuubi reminded Naruto of all these things but still the blonde had kept it captive and allowed the brunette to continue while their body ran on the pure instinct to mate.

Sasuke had made love to their shared form and the feeling of impending orgasm had grown closer and closer until finally it had hit in one intense rush, affecting all involved. The blonde body shuddered, crying out as Sasuke came long and loudly, spilling himself deep inside them. Inside the blonde's mind the fox voiced its surprise and fell heavily to its knees, unable to stand any longer, while Naruto's spirit gave a feeble whimper of pleasure and spasmed, its hold slackening until it completely slipped away, freeing the demon.

Once Kyuubi had recovered enough to do so, it gained control of Naruto's body, stepping over its vessel's metaphysical form to do so though it took a moment to tend to the blonde. Still shaky on its legs, the fox had nevertheless carefully picked Naruto up with its teeth, placed him inside its cage, settled him, and then had headed out to get them the hell out of there before the Uchiha roused enough for a fourth round of sex.

Three vigorous sexual bouts in… What, forty minutes? With virtually no recovery period before a new round and an intense orgasm every time? That had to be a new human record or something since sexual stamina like that from a virgin wasn't normal even with a demon's help. By all rights, after the second time, Sasuke should have well and truly been unable to get it up for another, at least for several hours. Attachment issues aside, frequent sex in a short amount of time could result in rashes, not from disease but simply due to the friction involved- genitals, male and female, were made of sensitive skin, after all, and raw rubbing wasn't good for such delicate areas.

Shaking her head, the fox returned to its earlier thoughts, the smug smile once again returning as it pondered its accomplishments.

No woman would be able to slack Sasuke's lust, though, how effective this would ultimately be was open to debate. Unfortunately, the youngest Uchiha was not a carnal creature, as evidenced by the lack of any form of store bought lubrication in his home, so it was entirely possible that this part of Kyuubi's revenge wouldn't last beyond the night. Gods, no wonder the little prick was such a bastard- he wouldn't even let himself beat off his sexual frustrations to relax.

The fox blinked blinked. Maybe Sasuke's tastes naturally ran to the more masochistic and this was his way of indulging them. It would explain a lot about his personality.

Shuddering, the demon steered away from that avenue of musing. It didn't matter really- Sasuke's body was now owned, at least sexually, by Naruto's. The Uchiha would still be able to achieve release on his own or with another lover but the satisfaction of the orgasm would be minimal at best and not nearly as intense in comparison to one brought by the fox's vessel. The best part was, and Kyuubi was quiet proud of this, that Sasuke, haunted by deliberately unclear memories of their passionate couplings, would know it subconsciously.

Buried within the layers of those muddled recollections would be the little seeds Kyuubi had planted while taunting the teenager. Sasuke Uchiha could be truly analytical when he wanted to do so, usually reverting back to such behavior when he was emotionally confused, and Kyuubi was banking on this. Insulting him had been truly cathartic, yes, but it was just icing on the cake as far as the fox was concerned. By lecturing and taunting him, the demon had filled gaps in the teenager's knowledge while simultaneously creating others, ones that Sasuke would feel compelled to fill. The fox had left him with riddles and, given the little bastard's perfectionist nature, they would eat at Sasuke until he had all the answers, some of which could only come from Naruto and Kyuubi.

And there in lay the beauty of the fox's vengeance. All that she had told him was indeed true but Sasuke wouldn't be able to confirm it without hunting for the blonde first. Knowing the Uchiha, he would err on the side of caution and assume- no matter how fantastic- the demon hadn't been lying. Which meant that, since they had had repeated bouts of unprotected sex, the high possibility that Naruto was carrying the next Uchiha heir existed. Should Akatsuki proceed with their plan to extract the Kyuubi, Sasuke would be the perfect ace in the hole since, if only for the sake of the baby, Sasuke would search for Naruto until he found him.

Not that there would be a baby. Kyuubi wasn't stupid enough to allow a pregnancy, not with the physical and mental states Naruto was in. Any pregnancy now would only result in miscarriage later and the emotional toll the loss would inflict in all likelihood would tip Naruto over the edge into complete insanity. Once upon a time she would have scoffed at the idea, that there was anything that the vibrant blonde couldn't bounce back from, but those days were gone now- long gone. In time and with enough care, Naruto may recover back to a healthier state but Kyuubi knew that the road would be long and his progress slow but with Akatsuki closing in, the boy just didn't have that kind of time.

Which was precisely why the fox had not simply purged Naruto's body of Sasuke's seed. Yawning hugely, Kyuubi applied more force and continued to rub her lower stomach, searching below Naruto's navel for the small carefully constructed ball of flesh containing the Uchiha's sperm. Though she had allowed the remaining ingredients of the seminal fluid to flow into Naruto's uterus without opposition, the demon had made damn sure to keep the sperm far away from any waiting eggs. Housed snugly amidst Naruto's intestines and the fundus of his uterus, surrounded by a small thin layer made of fat as the temperature of the area steadily increased, Kyuubi intended to kill them off and then absorb the extra protein just as she was absorbing the extra sugars of the ejaculation. Any energy source was not to be wasted no matter how meager; Naruto's body was starved, starved for so many things that had both everything and nothing to do with food, and Kyuubi was bound and determined to make use of anything that came their way.

Of course, the last was also why Sasuke himself would not be moving any time soon. Kitsunes had the ability to siphon energy from their lovers, an exceptionally handy trick, and Kyuubi had used this to her advantage. The more passionate the completion, the more energy released and, since Kyuubi had made sure to bring the brunette hard, a lot of energy had been available for her to take. She had left him spent and exhausted- nearly comatose- in his bed, uncaring of his safety now that he had fulfilled his purpose to her.

Forget the wife selection ceremony or whatever they were doing later today to find Sasuke a human brood mare for his seed- the village would be lucky if he would be conscious enough to perform in any capacity for the next month!

'_Eat that Tsunade!'_ Kyuubi thought spitefully, faithfully holding a grudge against the Godaime on Naruto's behalf. The woman had said for years that she thought of the fox's vessel as a surrogate younger brother but when it had come upholding her pseudo family ties, the woman had been found wanting. He had needed her and, if she hadn't been too busy trying to keep the village's image intact- and thus her own- she could have prevented Naruto from degenerating into his current state. If she had bothered to think for even a second beyond reprimanding him for his vacation request, maybe Tsunade would have figured out that something was sorely amiss with her 'little brother!'

And she was called the greatest medical professional in this century. Bah! All the signs that something was wrong had been there, plain to see, and no one had bothered to look…!

Kyuubi clenched her teeth tightly and took deep breathes, diverting her angry energy into walking further away from the hated place behind her. Though it was happening under less than ideal conditions, Naruto was finally getting away from Konoha at long last and being exposed to the rest of the world. The fox smiled gently, deciding to suggest the idea that they travel for a while. Forget Konoha, forget Fire Country all together! It would do the blonde good to get out and immerse himself in other cultures, to explore all that they offered freely and she mused about where to take Naruto first.

Somewhere colorful, somewhere loud and vibrant and teeming with life… Somewhere…

Kyuubi stopped, scanning the horizon in alarm and scenting the air.

Disquiet and a sense of foreboding settled inside the fox's stomach, disturbing the demon and making Naruto's spirit stir where it lay sleeping inside the fox's lair. Something was wrong, very wrong, but the fox couldn't put its finger on what and it cursed their current body, again, for its uselessness.

'_Damn Kana!_' The fox cursed, the skin between its shoulder blades tightening as its anxiety rose. Kyuubi felt blind all over as if all its senses had been blocked and, leaving dignity behind in favor of survival, the demon began to run as fast as it could toward the town containing Itachi and Kisame. Naruto was vulnerable right now, and, though Kyuubi loathed admitting it, the Akatsuki pair would protect the blonde from anyone trying to hurt him.

They didn't have a choice in the matter since they needed the teenager alive.

'_As the saying goes, any port in a- __**OW! Son of a bitch!**__' _The fox cursed, already diving for cover behind a nearby tree, one hand already pulling the sleek needle from its shoulder a storm of senbon needles peppered the ground right behind the blonde's heels.

Ears piqued to pick up any sounds of movement, Kyuubi sniffed the slim piece of steel between her fingers, trying to detect any trace of poison and failing. This body just didn't have the sense of smell the demon needed to do it and, again, she cursed its failings and adding onto her 'To Do' list concerning Kana. He would beg her to die, _**beg**_, oh yes he would the little-

She whipped her head to the left just in time to avoid it being ventilated by the senbon aimed at it. Pulling the sleek projectile from the tree, she twirled it through the fingers of the hand holding it and did the same for the senbon contained in her other hand.

Protection was too far away but they had a matched set of weapons now; Naruto was no longer defenseless.

Pivoting around the trunk, the demon threw her barrowed body to the side to avoid another attack and jumped up into the tree's branches, using the provided cover to hide her position as she closed in on her attacker.

* * *

'_That whore!'_

Sakura's rage boiled inside her, silently screaming for the blonde's blood and urging the kunoichi onward. It burned inside her, feeding the darker fantasies that had been born the moment the medical ninja had touched Sasuke's form.

**What had the bitch done to Sasuke?!**

Hand's tightening on the senbon needles gripped between her fingers, Sakura spared a thought to congratulate herself and her planning abilities.

Up in the tree, watching the pair have sex over and over, she had finally figured out what to do with the unfamiliar female and had begun preparing accordingly. Donning her gloves to protect her skin, she had dumped out her supply pouch and separated the contents accordingly into two piles: weapons and medical supplies.

Along with the traditional kunai and shuriken, Sakura had added senbon needles to her personal arsenal long ago and she was proud of the perfect command she had over the hard to use weapons. It had taken her a while to learn the skills necessary to handle the damn things and she had the scars to prove it but she had done it Shizune had given her a set as a present. Half of the assortment had been anointed with solutions mixed up by the poisons master herself that would disable an enemy but not kill while the rest of the set was normal but glistened in the faint light from their recent oiling and, though they didn't pack a wallop like the others, Sakura preferred to use them over the poison treated needles, opting to keep the 'big guns,' so to speak, in reserve for emergencies. To date, those had never been drawn and, though she was justifiably angry over Sasuke's choice of bed partners, she doubted that this was the time to use them.

Instead she had turned to her medicinal supplies and further sorted the pile, subdividing it into smaller categories and everything that didn't suit her needs was placed back in the pouch out of the way. When nothing but a mixed handful of empty and full vials remained, Sakura began opening the tiny containers and mixing new solutions carefully in the empty small bottles. Finished, she put all but the newly created mixtures and a few gauze pads away then returned her attention to the pile of weapons beside her, treating them all with her concoctions before returning the whole mess to her pouch.

She was angry and had a point to make but wasn't stupid; she didn't want to hurt the blonde after all, just scare the hell out of the other girl and insure that Sakura's womb was the only one that would get to carry any Uchiha offspring. Nothing too awful... Well, nothing terribly violent, anyway.

Sakura had been immensely surprised when, after a third bout of passionate fucking, the blonde had practically flung Sasuke's collapsed form off of her and left the room to return messily dressed minutes later. As the kunoichi inwardly cheered over this development (and groused about the rough treatment directed at her beloved), the blonde had approached the bed and twitched the covers over the Uchiha's lax form before leaving. Maybe it really had been just a fling after all and Sakura wouldn't have to lay down the law. Maybe the blonde would just go away and never return…

Or maybe… She thought about the absence of condoms, her musings turned toward darker territory as another alternative reared its head, making her anxious for the blonde to finally leave so that she could slip in and check on Sasuke.

When she heard the front door open and then close, Sakura slipped from her hiding place and hopped from branch to branch down to the wall surrounding the Uchiha compound. Channeling chakra into her hands and feet, she leapt up to adhere to the wall outside Sasuke's window before sliding the pane of glass up and out of her way as she entered. Though she immediately headed to the bed, part of her began estimating the size of the room and noting design features of the room, appreciating some while frowning at others. She'd need the exact measurements of the walls so that when she moved in, redecorating could begin immediately after the construction ended. She would be an Uchiha, then, and as it was, Sasuke's bedroom just wasn't to her liking.

A leaf rustling above her alerted of impending attack and Sakura mentally wrenched herself back to the present, throwing herself to the right and up to avoid the blonde just as the other girl dropped down onto the very spot the kunoichi had just fled from. Seizing the opportunity, Sakura threw more senbon at the girl, inwardly rejoicing with malicious glee when all of them struck their quick target. The moment was short lived however when she realized that, despite the fact that the senbon were dosed heavily with sedatives, the other woman wasn't slowing down. Astonishingly, the woman seemed to actually get faster and Sakura's surprise cost her as the blonde simply pulled the needles free and rushed forward with blinding speed, using the kunoichi's own weapons against her. Before Sakura could even begin to get out of the way, a needle was stabbing with pinpoint accuracy into her left shoulder, the force behind it pushing the senbon all the way through the Glenoid cavity of the kunoichi's shoulder, effectively and painfully dislodging the head of the humerus from its resting place in the ball-and-socket joint.

Agony spread through her upper body like fire and, though she grit her teeth against the sensation, Sakura did not scream. She was a kunoichi, damn it, and had a job to do- she didn't have time to wallow in misery! Using the rage that welled up over the injury, she pulled a kunai from her holster with her right hand and stabbed the blonde in the side before the other could back-peddle away. There was a satisfying grunt of pain but nothing more and, ridiculously, this infuriated Sakura beyond comprehension.

The slut should be howling by now, should be screaming for mercy! Why the hell was she fighting back? _How_ could some low-bred prostitute be able to fight back against a kunoichi of Sakura's caliber and actually land a hit?

The answer was that the whore was not merely a normal whore and again Sakura's mind provided a darker explanation for the blonde's presence.

"_Don't…go…"_ Sasuke had said, the words sounding forced out and slurred as his hand loosely gripped Sakura's wrist. His eyes had been unfocused as they looked at her and the skin of his shoulder underneath Sakura's hand had been warmer than it should have been. Horrified, she had soothed him, shushed him, had promised that everything would be okay but he had to stay awake a little bit longer, okay? His eyes had narrowed then, and he'd blinked up at her in a way that suggested he was trying to clear his vision of some obstruction. His mouth opened to speak but then his breath had hitched and his body went limp as his eyes closed, as his hand fell from hers. She had shaken him hard, but Sakura could not awaken the Uchiha. Turning him onto his back, she tossed the sheet aside and gazed down at his pale body, her eyes drawn immediately to the brunette's groin where his penis lay small and wet, the delicate skin quite red where it lay amid the nest of dark hair.

The blonde had stolen his precious seed and had insured that Sasuke wouldn't be engaging in sexual activity anytime soon! She's given him something- done something to him- to make him unconscious… Or maybe she had actually tried to kill him but Sasuke had proven to be too strong to defeat so easily…

Yes, Sakura decided, firmly seizing onto the idea as the only rational explanation for what had happened. The blonde's attempt at murder, of insuring that she alone could lay claim to the Uchiha name and fortune, had failed miserably. Sasuke had proven too powerful to kill either by negating the attack or by diluting it somehow and now the blonde was retreating. Sakura had to stop her; she was the only hope Sasuke had against this scheming whore.

Sakura would protect Sasuke and show him how devoted she was to both him and the Uchiha name!

The kunoichi lashed out with a foot and kicked the harlot in the stomach, making the other woman double over but not fall. Feinting another kick, Sakura forced the blonde back long enough to use her free hand to pull the senbon from her shoulder and leap to another branch, working the affected hand to regain mobility. Staying one step ahead of the blonde chasing after her through the tree tops, Sakura pulled more needles from her pack, absently noting that she had run out of the others and was now using the toxic ones.

Behind her, she heard the blonde slowing down as the damage she had inflicted earlier finally took effect.

Leaping to the ground, allowing her pursuer to close in, the kunoichi abruptly stopped in her tracks, redirecting her forward momentum to add more force to the blow as she simultaneously ducked down and turned, swinging her fist up at an angle to drive the senbon hidden between her fingers into the blonde's body-

But the blonde wasn't there for the hit to connect with and Sakura suddenly felt something with the force of a flying cement block smash into her side and send her airborne to hurtle sideways into a tree yards away. She couldn't help the groan of pain she emitted upon impact or the cry as a hand tangled itself in her hair and wrenched her head back harshly.

"You!" The blonde accused, the grip on Sakura's hair slacking for an instant.

The kunoichi struck, channeling chakra into her arm to speed the muscle movement, making her hand and the senbon in it disappear in a blur only to reappear against the blonde's thigh, the poisonous needle buried deep in the warm muscle for maximum delivery.

"Conniving **bitch**!" The blonde hissed out, tightening her hold to the point that Sakura was suddenly forced to worry about the very real possibility of having her neck broken. One good twist was all it would take and, as the seconds ticked by, Sakura panicked and began repeatedly stabbing the blonde's thigh with the senbon in her grasp.

The blonde grabbed her hand and, with an almost effortless gesture, broke it, crushing the bones of her palm as easily as Sakura would snap a twig. Then, to add further injury, the slut bent each finger back, seemingly taking pleasure in each audible pop as the knuckles dislocated, leaving each finger to stretch backward at obscene impossible angles. She did it one finger at a time, slowly, and when she ran out she began repeating the process with the middle knuckle of each digit.

The kunoichi whimpered but forced herself to swallow down the screams building in her throat, stoically taking the torture as she glared up at the blonde. Though her other hand was now usable, she let it lay limply against the ground as if it was not, keeping the illusion that it was too badly damaged to be a threat any longer. Sakura would bide her time and wait for the right opportunity to strike. Let the blonde think her helpless- it was only a matter of time before the poisons took effect anyway and then Sakura would extract her vengeance. The blonde had hurt Sasuke, had nearly destroyed Sakura's dreams of happiness, and for that she needed to pay. Sakura would just have to suck up the pain until the fight was over-

Her scream echoed off the trees as the blonde threw her injured hand to the ground where it landed palm up to use its own weight to put further pressure on her contorted fingers and began slowly grinding the broken bones under her heel cruelly. As if unsatisfied, the blonde then began stomping her foot on the hand, smashing it into the ground with no signs of stopping, and the kunoichi could feel the bones splinter and fracture under the assault, the nerves in her hand wailing in agony as everything was pulverized. For the final insult, the blonde kicked the kunoichi hard in the stomach, pulled the senbon puncturing her kimono clad body out and used them to impale Sakura's already mangled hand into the ground. The grip on the pink hair tightened, the only warning the kunoichi got before the blonde slammed her head against the tree trunk she lay crumpled against, letting Sakura drop when her stunned body sagged.

Red eyes appeared in front of her, staring hard into her own green ones with obvious smugness and in that moment Sakura hated the other with a passion that went beyond any rational explanation.

"You're ruined." The blonde said, the voice sounding eerily familiar even though Sakura knew she had never seen the woman before. As she watched, the blonde's eyes actually darkened to a crimson color. "You're useless now, Hurano, just like you've always been. You took on bigger prey than you could bring down and have paid for it dearly. You can be Tsunade's assistant no longer. You can be a ninja no longer. Sasuke will never love you and you two will never marry."

"I hate you!" Sakura spat, red faced as tears leaked from her eyes, her hand a mass of burning pain. "I'll kill you!"

"You tired that and failed." The blonde reminded her, smirking. "This is all a result of your own machinations and no one else's. Karma is always keeping score, Sakura, and you reap what you sow."

"Who are you? What did you do to Sasuke-chan?"

"Now that would be telling." The blonde smirked and began to walk away. "Don't you know? Ladies don't kiss and tel- ah!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk, taking fierce joy in the way the other woman suddenly fell to the floor, the leg the kunoichi had injured useless. Finally, Sakura's time had come and now the blonde would be defenseless against further assault.

Fishing out a syringe already filled with a local anesthetic from her supply pouch, Sakura jabbed the needle into the bend of the elbow of her injured arm, directly into the nerve she knew lay beneath the skin. Pushing the plunger home, the pain of her damaged hand faded away into a distant unpleasant memory, the numbing solution already going to work and helping her function. Tossing the used syringe, Sakura pulled her broken hand straight up, not even feeling the senbon pinning her hand as they slid right through her skin. She would mourn later but right now she had a mission to follow through with and, panting, she forced herself to her feet, her left hand completely useless as it hung by her side. She lurched toward the blonde, her right hand already tightly gripping a kunai.

"I hate you." Sakura growled, meaning it, feeling the emotion rising up through her and giving her strength. Her anger, her pain, her _rage_ were all suddenly funneled into one single purpose and that was to eliminate the blonde before her completely. It buoyed her and the almost euphoric sensation flowed through her to chase back the pain of her injuries, helping her strike quickly.

'_I hate you! I'll kill you! IhateyouI'llkillyouIhateyouIIhateyouI'LLKILLYOU!!!!!!!'_

She was on the blonde in seconds, tackling the other down and stabbing mindlessly as they wrestled. The blonde fought back but she was weak, too weak to bare the Uchiha's children, too weak to protect herself! Sakura was strong, strong enough- worthy enough- to be Sasuke's wife, to bare his babies, to _be_ an Uchiha and have everything that went with the name! **She** was worthy, not this trashy slut who had seduc- tricked! Yes, tricked was the word! Sasuke had been too tough to seduce, the pink haired kunoichi reminded herself vehemently, and his love for her, Sakura, had protected him against the whore's charms! With another violent thrust, Sakura buried the knife so deep in the other woman's gut that it caught on bone and couldn't be pulled out no matter how hard the kunoichi tugged. It was then she realized absently that she was sitting on the blonde's thighs, but the thought was distant, remote, and did not register in the kunoichi's rage-filled mind as anything important.

'_Ihateyou!I'llkillyou!Ihateyou!I'llkillyou!Ihateyou!_

Leaving the kunai where it was, she continued her assault unarmed, using her fully functioning hand to punish the blonde woman. Her fist came down time and time again, so fast and so hard that it seemed like it had a mind of its own, as if her hatred of the other had possessed the appendage. She didn't have any control over it until it was suddenly wrapped around the blonde's pale throat, squeezing the other's flesh, squeezing so hard her nails made bloody half moons in the mottling skin.

Though she now had control over the appendage, Sakura didn't bother to stop her hand, taking savage satisfaction for the blonde's expression, watching the other woman's now blue eyes widen. The kunoichi grinned maliciously into those fearful orbs, enjoying the terror she saw there. She squeezed, choking the life out of her victim, feeling the rapid pulse beat against her fingers like a trapped animal, fascinated by the sensation. Part of her wondered if she would hear it if she were quiet enough, hear the moment the other died, and she leaned forward slightly, ears straining for the distinctly thick, frantic beat of a heart in distress. She knew that the pace couldn't be kept up indefinitely, that eventually the organ would slow to nothing, all the while making half hearted attempts to keep going…

If she was quiet, Sakura knew she would be able to both feel and hear the blonde whore expire beneath her and would know beyond a doubt that Sasuke's attacker and her potential rival for his affections was dead. She leaned forward further over the blonde, oddly excited now that she could feel the process beginning and knew that the other's brain was being oxygen deprived. The brain needed more oxygen than any part of the body, she knew, in order to remain conscious and cognizant. Remove the method of transporting that oxygen- Sakura squeezed the arteries in her grasp even tighter- and a person passed out then died but not before becoming distinctly uncoordinated much as her victim was doing now.

It was happening! The heart was slowing, the body gasping, fluid gurgling in its lungs, the eyes beginning to roll up and back. The medic ninja felt pleasure course through her like some fine wine, her ears straining for that last beat, her whole body waiting. Intent on exacting her revenge on Sasuke's behalf, Sakura ignored the hands that weakly clawed at her wrist…

'_Almost there…!'_.

…at her throat…

'_Almost there…!'_

…at her cheeks…

'_Almost there..!'_

…at her eyes…

She howled, jerking away as her only working hand automatically covered the injury to protect it from further damage. Fire lanced her cheeks as the blonde's nails sank into the soft skin, raking bloody furrows as they were pulled raggedly down. The liquid leaking from Sakura's eye burned as it followed the gory track to drip off her chin in a parody of tears. She screamed over and over until her voice gave out, finally tumbling to the side as the body beneath her shoved her off.

* * *

This had to be the _weirdest_ dream Naruto had ever had.

Before he'd been dreaming that Sasuke had been making love to him and now the Kyuubi vessel was dreaming about exacting vengeance upon Sakura.

Sitting up, he looked over at the kunoichi huddled in a ball beside him, listening to her mewl piteously and whimper from pain. He waited, waited to feel something, for some emotion to surge through him and invoke some sort of response. It didn't happen; Naruto felt…nothing, absolutely nothing; in fact, he felt strangely apathetic toward the sight even though part of him should be having a fit over it.

Once upon a time the thought of hurting Sakura would have been unthinkable, that it would have been like contemplating the idea of ripping his own arm off. Once upon a time, she had been his teammate. Once upon a time, he had thought of her as a friend, as family and the younger sister he had never had. Once upon a time, he had loved her.

The phrase 'once upon a time' encompassed a great many things that were now no longer true for the Kyuubi vessel and realizing this suddenly made Naruto feel weary, the kind of weariness that comes not from years but from knowledge, as if everything he had experienced and learned in his short life were slowly crushing him. He'd been so naïve, so oblivious that it baffled him now. He'd been such a fool, but a happy fool for at least a little while.

He looked around, half expecting Iruka or Kakashi to suddenly appear, but gave up after several seconds and climbed to his feet, walking away from the pitiful kunoichi. In retrospect, much as with Sakura's betrayal, Naruto should have known that his two senseis had been on a mission, that they had only been on a mission from the council and that it had been Naruto's own fault that he had been deceived so easily. He had wanted to belong so badly, had wanted to have some semblance of a family… His desire had blinded him and he had paid dearly because of it.

He hoped that the two teachers were happy together.

The sensation of warm wetness running down his legs distracted him, prompting the blonde to look down at himself and notice for the first time that his dream self had been injured. He paused and began exploring some of the wounds gently, noting that several were so deep his questing fingers disappeared completely inside as he poked and prodded the edges. Worry coursed through him briefly before he realized that, though he was bleeding heavily, he felt no pain, that no matter how hard he pressed or how far in his fingers probed, his body didn't put out any stop signals. It was a surreal experience, knowing that it should hurt but not feeling anything, and he shrugged it off as just another part of his increasingly strange dream, rationalizing his decision by reminding himself that if he was truly wounded, Kyuubi's healing ability would have already begun taking care of the problem.

Thinking about Kyuubi made him remember the Akatsuki pair and the blonde resumed his course, walking further into the dark forest and under the coverage the trees provided. Far away to the northwest he could faintly sense Itachi's and Kisame's chakra and he adjusted his path to head in that direction, concentrating on the signatures as he moved.

Though they were suppressing their chakra to almost nothing, the sudden appearance of a group of unidentified presences several meters behind him awoke well honed instincts, urging him to seek shelter behind the tree he had been passing and press himself against the flaking bark for cover. For several tense minutes, he waited, holding absolutely still and hiding his chakra just as he had been trained to do. Masking his chakra, careful to remain hidden, Naruto looked around his tree at the group gathered around the fallen kunoichi, his eyes immediately catching sight of the symbol clearly displayed on their forehead protectors.

They were Konoha AMBU. Naruto's heart began to pound furiously as memories tried to rise up and grab him, tried to make him re-live the many horrors he had suffered at the AMUB's hands but he fought them off, burying the images all once again. Dream or not, he didn't want to be anywhere near Konoha or the AMBU and he felt suddenly trapped.

The desire- the **need**- to get away filled him, and, as panic firmly settled over him, Naruto concentrated on Itachi and Kisame. Once he found them, they could all go to their hideout and he'd never have to worry about Konoha, or betraying teammates, or being abandoned, or having babies ever again. The Akatsuki would end his pain, they would make everything stop by just doing their ceremony and- poof- Naruto would simply be no more. Naruto Uzumaki would just… slip away… and then everyone would be happy.

Happy that he was dead.

Swallowing past the inexplicable lump in his throat, Naruto gathered his chakra and, heedless of the group of ninjas not ten yards away, opened a doorway.

It wasn't like opening any physical door Naruto had ever seen or touched but for simplicity's sake that was how he described it. Using his chakra, the blonde opened a hole in the air to the left to him, distorting the space and making it ripple like the disturbed surface of some clear thick fluid. There was no depth to it but it was tall and wide enough for him to fit through comfortably; other than the minimal distortion there was nothing else to let anyone know it was there beyond the surge of chakra needed to open it. Turning toward it, the blonde stepped into the transformed space of air, feeling the familiar trickling sensation wash over him like walking through a wall of water, his mind filled with thoughts of the inn he'd been staying at with the Akatsuki pair.

Naruto had never mastered the teleportation jutsu used by most ninja and this inability- just one more in a long list of inabilities- had only served to discourage him further, reinforcing the idea that everyone was right and that he was in fact a failure on every conceivable level. Kyuubi, though, had reassured him of his worth, telling him that he was strong, that he was intelligent, that he was so powerful it went beyond imagining. The fox had decided it was time to start instructing him in how to use his vessel-borne abilities and the demon had taught him many things, many skills that were on par with, if not better than, the ones other ninja used. Instantaneous transportation, reshaping his features, calling and speaking to foxes, as well as a whole host of other talents had been added to Naruto's repertoire.

Some of those he had been hoping to use to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru and then help the Uchiha rebuild his clan with later. Even if the unthinkable happened and Sasuke didn't want him, Naruto had planned to still hang around and help protect his love as well as any other little Uchihas in the future from the ever present threat of Itachi. Naruto had planned to do a lot of things but that was before and this was now, two completely separate subjects. He'd been stupid. He hadn't been able to fathom how much Sasuke's rejection would hurt, hadn't realized how much he'd gotten his hopes up about the ridiculous notion that the brunette liked him. He'd been naïve and it had broken him, rendering everything Kyuubi had taught him meaningless.

In the space between two heartbeats, Naruto crossed the distance separating him from the pair he sought and appeared in the same shadowed alleyway that he had disappeared from hours prior. He felt the doorway close behind him, shimmering back into normal air with a small whooshing noise. As he walked his footsteps seemed loud in the narrow space and the darkness seemed to eat at the edges of his sight, obscuring strewn debris that made him stumble as he neared the mouth of the alley. Naruto's thigh ached with every step and as he continued his lungs began to labor for air. Limping, his footsteps were heavy as he walked, as if he were walking through some thick liquid instead of strangely cool summer air, and he frowned, absently wiping sweat from his face as he swallowed down the sudden urge to be sick.

There was no sign of Kana or of Naruto's dropped shopping bags, no evidence of an altercation of any kind, and the blonde crossed the distance separating him from the inn without incident. The street light nearest the building was out, making the night seem even darker, but Naruto could sense that dawn was coming, could taste in the air that in a few hours the sun would rise and make the world bright again. As he climbed the short flight of steps leading up to the inn's entrance way, he found himself wondering if Itachi or Kisame would be interested in watching the sunrise later.

Pushing the heavy door open a crack, an action that required more concentration from him than seemed necessary, he heard an angry voice. It sounded like Kisame, at least, was awake and had noticed his absence. Though he knew that the missing Mist ninja was probably going to scream bloody murder, Naruto felt his insides warm over the idea that his presence had been missed by someone. It was stupid, really, to feel so good over something so simple, especially since one would have to be completely insane to be even remotely happy to see the person who had kidnapped and was intending to kill you, but Naruto couldn't help it. He'd been missed and it felt so good knowing he had been missed. The blonde felt tears well as he paused in front of the closed door, his forehead resting lightly against the thick wood, letting his eyes close to half mast as he listened to Kisame continue to question someone inside the inn lobby. The warmth Naruto had felt initially over the thought seemed to double and spread, moving through him like a warm wash beneath his skin, making him relax and feel sleepy.

A sound caught his attention, a deep vibration that registered at the very bottom of his hearing range, something so low that it was felt more than heard. It was off to his right and, automatically, Naruto half turned his body toward it to find the source, already knowing that it wasn't being made by anyone in the immediate vicinity. The sound came again, the maker far out in the woods beyond the town, and he realized that it was a roar, that some very large animal was out there prowling the outskirts.

'_Good thing I didn't walk here.'_ He thought, hearing the roar again, feeling it tease over his skin and rub against his spine like a living thing. The sensation made him shiver pleasantly but as he did so the first stirrings of pain began to make themselves known, making him tense up again which, in turn, made the pain more intense to the point that he frowned. For the first time he began to feel uneasy about all that had transpired that evening, that maybe it wasn't all a dream, but the idea kept slipping from his mental grasp before the connection could be fully made. The thought remained fuzzy, vague, something that had no relation to Naruto, and he continued to stare into the direction the constant roar was coming from even as his eyelids began to slip completely shut.

Deep inside him, he felt something low in his abdomen move, felt it stretch in an almost languid movement, and for a second he thought is was the Kyuubi until he remembered that the Yondaime's seal restricted the fox's movement. He frowned, realizing that something else was moving inside him unrestrained, a separate energy that was neither his nor Kyuubi's. He could feel it uncoiling and spreading cautiously, much like an animal exploring a new territory except that its new territory was Naruto's insides. He held still, frowning, feeling this new energy creep up through his chest toward his heat and suddenly the roar that he has been listening to wasn't just noise any longer. What had been a mindless call resolved itself into words, ones he could almost make out, and he strained to hear the message, feeling compelled to listen, that it was important somehow. The blonde felt himself take a step toward it, helplessly entranced, the rest of the world fading away as the urge to go find the source of that message took hold.

A tug on his arm kept him from going any further and Naruto paused, disoriented as he looked back to see what he was caught on, coming face to face with Itachi Uchiha standing in the open doorway. Naruto hadn't even heard the door open or the other approach and this bothered him mildly because he should have; it was if reality itself had hiccupped, one second the inn door was almost shut and suddenly the next it was open, Itachi framed by the door jamb, the light of the inn lobby spilling out into the night with no sense of time passage in between.

"Naruto-kun." The voice was monotone but softer than usual, as if the Uchiha didn't want to risk being over heard, and the blonde had the vague impression that this was not the first time that Itachi had said his name.

Naruto blinked then shook his head, frowning, trying to focus on the brunette. The brunette looked tired, worn out, as if he hadn't slept well. There were dark, faintly blue bags under his eyes and his skin looked almost unnaturally pale, but the hand wrapped around left wrist was firm, the grip strong with no sign of weakness.

Was it him or had Itachi gotten taller? Naruto was five foot eleven and a half, roughly two inches taller than the elder Uchiha, but suddenly Itachi was nearly five or six inches taller than the blonde. That couldn't be right… Right? It had to be the damnably bright light behind the brunette distorting the image… Naruto shut his eyes to protect them, trying to regain some sense of reality, then giggled because finding reality in a dream just stuck him as completely silly.

"I found you." The blonde said when he regained control over himself. His voce sounded funny, tinny and distorted, as if it was coming from further away than it actually was and somewhere in his mind, a very dim warning bell was going off that this was a bad sign but, again, the connection failed to be made. "I was… I was…" He couldn't remember what he was trying to say, distracted by the roaring in the background and the crushing weight slowly settling on his shoulders. The grip on his wrist tightened, the only warning Naruto got before abruptly being pulled forward into the inn and stumbling against Itachi's warm body.

Arms encircled him, trapping him loosely, while hands began roaming his body lightly, pressing him close as Itachi searched him. Naruto didn't know what the other was looking for and frankly didn't care at that point because being this close to Itachi was making him break out in a sweat, the liquid seeming to drench his body and trickle into uncomfortable places, making them sting and ache. The blonde began pushing the other away, fighting him, slapping at the Uchiha for freedom; Itachi was just too warm, the lobby too hot, and Naruto felt as if he was burning up as he stood there. The teenager struggled, trying to backpedal away through the door behind him, dragging the surprised brunette across the floor with him as he tried to get back into the cool night air but Kisame was suddenly there, blocking his path, turning the blonde around and shoving him forward against Itachi again as the missing Mist ninja closed the door.

This time the Uchiha's grip was firm as one arm slipped around the blonde's waist, the other pressing on Naruto's back between his shoulder blades, pulling the blonde forward until he was tucked firmly under Itachi's chin. Naruto flailed, hard, pushing and shoving, kicking out until his thigh- by now a burning knot of agony- refused to hold his weight anymore. Both he and Itachi slid to the floor, the brunette's arm still wrapped securely around the blonde's hips in an almost possessive manner, the hand on Naruto's back still keeping him pinned against the Uchiha and as suddenly as it had come, the energy powering his attempts to get away faded, leaving him to lie heavily against the other as he panted for breath.

"Hot!" The blonde moaned, weakly banging his palm against Itachi's chest, trying to communicate his discomfort and failing miserably. "You're too hot!"

"Ai-sama?" A young voice asked and Naruto rolled his eyes slowly upward until a teenager came into view. Dark, almond tilted eyes stared worriedly back at him from underneath tousled brown hair. He was dressed in the lavender uniform that Ianthe's staff wore, his hands occupied with the shopping bags he held, fingers curling and uncurling around the handles.

The blonde didn't recognize him at all and in fact it took Naruto a long to time to remember that he was being spoken too, that the unknown teenager was using the name that Naruto had given at the restaurant. Blue eyes drifted down to the teenager's hands, sweeping over the bags the youth held and the Kyuubi vessel realized that this solved the earlier mystery of where his abandoned shopping bags had gone.

Naruto tried to work some saliva into his dry mouth for speech, intending to thank the thoughtful teen, but wound up with a mouthful of coppery sweetness. A tickle at the back of his throat was his only warning and the blonde quickly buried his face against Itachi's chest, coughing the liquid out all over the Uchiha's front and, though he would have understood if the brunette had, Naruto was grateful that he wasn't pushed away. When the blonde was through, he slumped against the other heedless of the mess, too spent to move let alone thank anyone- being against Itachi's body was like lounging inside a heated oven, and Kisame's close proximity behind the blonde was amplifying the unbearable feeling to the point that Naruto felt himself shivering, sweat pouring off his skin like rain.

"Oh, God." The words were spoken softly but the note of horror was clearly there. The blonde felt his mind wandering distractedly, thinking that it was an odd phrase to say, especially since Kisame was the one who spoke. Naruto felt his eyelids close. They were so heavy, so, so heavy, as if each weighed a thousand pounds and the sensation spread, creeping through his limbs until he could barely feel his extremities.

"Tired…" He said, unaware that it was not an internal monologue and he was actually speaking aloud. "You're not supposed to get sleepy in a dream, right? I mean, that would be a stupid dream, dreaming of sleeping… isn't the point of dreaming… to escape…? How can I be tired when I'm already asleep? That doesn't make any sense…"

His breath hitched deep in his chest as he inhaled, making him cough. There was activity in the room around him and tension in the air but all of it was remote and meaningless to the Kyuubi vessel. He was still shivering and the room was still too damn hot but even that was beginning not to matter anymore. Stupid as it may be, he decided to give in and sleep off the rest of his dream as he settled more solidly against Itachi; now that he thought about it, the brunette wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as he looked and the red and black cloak wasn't really that stiff…

"Ai-sama!" Someone's hands on his face, patting his exposed cheek, feeling his forehead frantically. "She's cold! Ai-sama, stay awake!"

"Naruto-kun!" It was Itachi's voice in his ear, low and urgent. The brunette's hands stopped pinning him in place and moved to Naruto's front, fumbling against the blonde's stomach while Kisame, behind the teenager, began tugging harshly at both the collar and obi of the kimono. Naruto felt his body jerk backwards but was unable to do anything except remain passive, flopping back against Itachi with a grunt, the Uchiha's hand not stopping as it continued to search and probe.

"Isamu, go get the doctor then get your boss!" A gruff voice ordered. "Tell him they got the wrong guy!"

The hands touching his face disappeared and the sound of cloth tearing filled Naruto's ears, muffling the squeak of the hinges as the inn door opened. More cloth was torn and suddenly the blonde felt warm air against his newly exposed back, against all his skin as Kisame- alternately peeling and pulling at the wet fabric- stripped the kimono off him.

"Wrap her in this!" Something soft was draped over his bare body and he felt himself being tilted backwards, large hands gripping his shoulders uncomfortably tight. "No! No, you idiot- not the floor! Don't you know anything about shock? Open that stupid cloak of yours, big man and keep her warm!"

Then gnarled, weathered hands were shoving Naruto against a broad chest, pressing him roughly against scratchy mesh in their haste and, though some part of him knew that the owner of those hands was simply trying to help, the sensation still triggered an onslaught of buried memories that drowned this knowledge out. A parade of horrors began behind his closed eyelids and the blonde began to shriek incoherently and thrash in the arms that held him as the display continued, blurring together into one long nightmare that made him plead brokenly.

"_You're a failure and always will be a failure! You've wasted my time and by doing so, you've wasted the time of someone who was worthy of my training!"_

"I'll do better!" He promised desperately, just like he always had, just like he always would.

"_I don't want to hear it!" _Jiraya had screamed at him, looming over Naruto like some angry giant, one fist raised as if to strike the bleeding blonde laying at his feet. "_Wasting my time has consequences, Naruto, dire consequences and I am going to make sure you pay in full!"_

The toad sage had reached for him then and the blonde had frozen, confused, afraid, unsure what was happening or what to do about it. Jiraya had grabbed him by his upper arms and Naruto remembered being surprised by how large the other's hands were, how rough they were from training for so many decades, but then he became distracted as the elder began dragging him back to the inn and into their room.

"_You're a weak ninja, Naruto."_ He was thrown across the room while Jiraya slammed the door shut and locked it. He had had a moment of bewilderment, of fear, but then the elder man was on him, tearing at his clothes while Naruto clawed at the other's hands to make him stop. "_Weak ninja get captured. They get tortured. You can take a lot of damaged, Naruto, but the Kyuubi can't protect you from some types of pain."_

He'd been weak, both then and now; Jiraya had taught him well.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, striking out at the one who held his hands down, mind trapped by something that had happened over two years ago. "Let me go! _**Nooooo**_!"

"Is all that muscle just for show?! Hold her down before she breaks something!"

"Listen you geezer..!"

"Kisame!"

"_I can't wait until this mission is over." _Another memory grabbed him, dragged him inside of it, and Naruto was suddenly standing outside Iruka's apartment door, frozen in midstep by the soft whisper from inside as he began to walk away. He stared at nothing, his attention focused solely on following the quiet conversation taking place in the 'empty' apartment beside him. "_Babysitting that brat is driving me crazy! I don't know how much more of that monster I can take! I hate ramen- if I have to eat one more bowl of the stuff, I'll puke!"_

He knew that the person was talking about him instantly and felt his eyes prickle, his chest tighten up. It was Iruka's voice, Naruto would know it anywhere; when things had gotten bad in the village, he'd counted on hearing his sensei speak, had found peace in the comforting tones and words.

There was nothing comforting about it now.

The blonde had fought so hard to stave off tears. If his pseudo-father had only told him how he really felt about the meal they usually bonded over, they could have had something else to eat together, that Naruto hated it too and had only continued to eat ramen because Iruka seemed to enjoy it so much. Then the rest of what his sensei had said sank in and the blonde couldn't keep everything contained any more. It had been a lie- everything had been a lie! He'd sagged against the door heavily and sobbed once before pulling himself upright and leaving.

"_Ne, ne, Sasuke,"_ Sakura's voice whispered through his head like poison. "_If you had to choose between a girl who loved you and a boy who loved you, who would you choose?"_ It was the sentence that had begun the conversation that had ultimately ended what had remained of his world.

"Oh no…" He moaned, trying to curl up, as if making himself smaller would protect him from it all. He began to sob. "Not this, no, no, no…"'_No, no please! Please! I'll do better just make it stop! Make it stop!' _He was screaming the last inside and out, trying to find Kyuubi- trying to find help.

The fox had been his only outlet and, in recent years, he had run to it for a great multitude of things. It had been his friend and shoulder to cry on when he was shunned. It had been his teacher when no one would take him on as a student. It had been the only constant presence in a life filled with upheaval of one sort or another.

The fox was supposed to help him repress these things, was supposed to help him forget so that he could function and be relatively normal. No matter how much therapy one might receive after a traumatic even, there are some things that you never get over, some things that you can only learn skills that helped you cope with it. Naruto had never received counseling and when pretending nothing had happened didn't work, Kyuubi had offered to intervene. The final straw, so to speak, had ironically been a sunny, normal day with nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto had dragged himself out of bed, had sat down to pick at his breakfast and had a flashback to Jiraya's…training method. With no memory of how he'd gotten there or sense of the time in between, Naruto had 'woken up' hours later in his bath tub, having repeatedly cut into his arm with a kunai, crying and shaking with the blade aimed at his throat.

Naruto couldn't deal with his memories so Kyuubi had taken them, locking the most awful ones away from the blonde consciousness. He had argued for them to be given back, that he was weak and he had to learn to live with them because he was a ninja but the fox had simply shaken its head at him. "They were not things he should have had to deal with at all," the demon had reassured him, "forget they had ever happened."

So Naruto had and he and the demon grew close. Maybe it was because they were quite literally trapped together in one body but they both seemed to know instinctively that the other was all each of them had now, the only one who could be depended on through thick and thin. To put it simply, they adopted one another and became family. They bonded, not in a parental sense but in the way that some children adopt other children when they are young. Before blood relation holds any meaning, before a child learns that boys and girls- or, in this case foxes- are different. Before words like 'lover' or 'betrayal' exists and the world is still a big mystery just waiting for you to solve it. You like somebody, you care for them, and at that fleeting age this fact is enough to make a friend a treasured member of the family.

He called for the fox as soon as he appeared in front of the cage and, for several long agonizing moments, nothing in the familiar darkness beyond the cage doors stirred. The darkness seemed to mock him as he peered into it, swallowing his increasingly desperate cries for the Kyuubi, making his voice fall flat. Naruto looked around, panic threatening to consume him as he noticed that closer to the ground, several of the cage's bars had been bent outward to make a massive hole and, though it would be a tight fit, he knew that it was indeed big enough for the fox to fit through.

The blonde sank to his knees, spiritual form shivering as the ever present water covering the floor of his mind slosh around his naked hips. He sobbed, feeling his shoulder's slump, his hands fisting into his hair as despair gripped him.

Sakura had hated him.

Iruka had only pretended to like him.

Sasuke thought he was disgusting.

And now Kyuubi... Kyuubi had abandoned him too.

'_Couldn't you have even said good-bye?' _Naruto sobbed harder, leaning forward enough to rest his forehead against a section of the door with its bars still intact. Hadn't he even been worth a farewell?

The teenager nearly screamed when a long thick tail shot out from the hole in the bars, wrapped around his waist and yanked him inside the cage, bringing him to the dais Kyuubi usually slept on. The blonde was abruptly released and he tripped over his unsteady feet, falling heavily against a furry side that rose and fell rapidly beneath him. Nine long tails wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe as he shifted to get comfortable.

"_**Did you honestly think I'd leave you?"**_ Kyuubi asked, chest heaving, pain clear in its voice. When a trembling Naruto remained silent from shame, the fox merely grunted. "_**Seal or not, I'm staying with you. Let's face it kid- we're stuck with each other!" **_

It was clear the demon was trying to make light of the situation but it just made Naruto feel guilty and the blonde continued to shake, clinging to its fur. A spasm passed through the demon's body from head to tails, unsettling Naruto and causing him fall until he hit the dais near the fox's stomach. The spasm passed, and spent, Kyuubi lay against the stone wearily for several seconds before the fox turned his head enough to look down its body at the teenager beside it.

The demon winked but the effect was ruined by its pained grimacing and Naruto stared at it as the thought that something was incredibly wrong finally forced its way through his brain and connected. The teenager stood and hurried toward the triangular head to stroke one large furry ear, asking what happened.

"_**Don't worry."**_ Kyuubi said, the demon's usually booming voice soft and slurring, its crimson eyes beginning to slowly slide shut as it fell into the torpor like state it used when more drastic healing had to be done to the blonde's body. "_**We'll be okay. Just need to rest… for a while… just need to…"**_

Then the fox was gone and Naruto was left sitting alone in the dark.

* * *

Naruto's body gave one last shudder before laying limply in Kisame's arms. Whatever fit had been possessing the teenager seemed to have passed but the inn keeper and the two ninja held on for several tense seconds longer in case the blonde launched into another one. When the Kyuubi-vessel continued to remain passive, his blue eyes empty and staring at nothing, Itachi slowly released Naruto's small wrists and stepped back, trying to put some physical and emotional distance between himself and the teenager.

Itachi Uchiha- missing ninja of Konoha, an S class criminal guilty of slaying his kin and psychologically torturing his defenseless little brother- felt his heart lurch. The blonde was a mess, there was simply no other way to describe him. Someone had attacked Naruto, had hacked the teenager up, and Itachi felt the blood in his veins boil. He had known that something was wrong the moment he woke up, so much so that he had practically kicked Kisame out of bed and dragged the ex-Mist ninja downstairs.

Despite the admittedly drastic augmentations to his appearance, Itachi knew the second he opened the door that it was Naruto he was looking at. The long blonde hair was stuck to his head in some places, matted and dark with bits of leaf litter stuck here and there. His scarred cheeks were bleeding, the trio of parallel lines on each side oozing small streams of crimson, but it was nothing compared to the blood over the rest of his outfit; there was so much of the liquid that the black of Naruto's kimono was now dark purple in color. The Kyuubi-vessel's hands, smaller than they should have been yet appropriate given his current size, were bloodstained, the nails cracked and broken down to the quick. Someone had tried to strangle him and the hand prints of his attacker were still visible on the pale throat in the form of stark darkening bruises. Naruto had stood in the doorway at a slant, one shoulder dipped as the arm attached to it hung limply at his side, his weight borne mostly on his left leg as his bent right knee poked through one of the longer slashes in the kimono.

Of course, only once they had stripped off the kimono did they find out how extensive the damage truly was. Naruto had been nearly butchered, there was no other way to phrase it. Almost all of the blonde's torso was covered in stab wounds, punctures of all shapes and sizes. Someone with a lot of rage had jumped the blonde and, either by deliberate planning or blind anger, had sliced into every organ system to a devastating degree. Even with the Kyuubi's healing powers, the Uchiha was amazed that Naruto was still alive and able to stand upright, let alone make it to the inn to find the Akatsuki pair.

Itachi's hands began to ache and he realized that he had been unconsciously clenching them so hard that he'd driven his blunt nails well into the meat of his palm. His heart was clawing its way up his throat, screaming incoherently about the blonde; it wanted vengeance, it wanted a payment in blood for all that the kitsune vessel had suffered, voicing it all in one continuous battle cry that rallied the rest of his body behind his heart. Trying to calm the jittery, anxious feelings roiling inside him, he surreptitiously took a deep breath and let it out slowly, simultaneously forcing his hands flat under the cover of his cloak sleeves. He swallowed, forcing his heart back where it should be, concentrating on drowning out the ranting and raving of the impatient organ.

Itachi Uchiha was not a passionate person but in that moment he wanted to give in to his heart's desire, to storm out and hunt down the perpetrators responsible, but he had never been a man ruled by his heart. For better or worse, Itachi Uchiha was a logical creature, a man ruled by his brain and, though it was inconceivably more difficult than it had any right to be, the Uchiha finally did manage to dredge up enough of his trademark icy calm to pull it around his inner self. The cries for blood receded and the rush of adrenaline leveled off as his brain took firm control over his body. He sank into that calm iciness, trusting it as he had trusted no one because it had always kept him alive, allowing him a measure of distance, giving him the ability to step back and evaluate a situation efficiently.

All that careful calm was undone moments later with a word.

"Strip." The inn keeper ordered, looking directly at him with a pointed expression, and, before he could stop it, a blush found its way into Itachi's pale cheeks. He balked, standing ramrod straight in place, the gears of his mind trying to process the idea coherently and failing.

Kisame let out the indignant squawk that Uchiha pride wouldn't allow Itachi to make.

"I'm not joking, young fella! Strip to your skivvies and stop being shy before your modesty kills her!"

That earned the old fart the look he deserved and Itachi leveled a glare so awful the inn keeper should have burst into flames. The Uchiha saw the purpose behind the old man's orders however and stripped down to his boxers, quick and efficient, arms out and ready to receive the blonde.

"Sit first." The inn keeper told him, turning his attention to Kisame once Itachi had followed his command. The elder's gnarled hands briefly touched Naruto's neck and wrist again before rearranging the blanket when he was done. "Now you can set her on the floor, Muscles!"

"You sure give a lot of orders, old man." Though a small portion of the Uchiha appreciated Kisame's attempt to look out for his well-being, the rest agreed that this was neither the time nor the place for it.

"I've also lived longer than either of you." The elder snapped as Kisame moved the blonde as directed. "I may not be a ninja but I have seen my share of the darker side of life, including the evils that some men do to pretty girls first hand."

"What do you mean by the evils…"Dread gathered inside the Uchiha, the foreign emotion increasing as he took Naruto and held him close, shivering the moment the blood splattered skin touched his. The blonde was cold, freezing actually, and so pale that he made Itachi look positively tan.

"The ramblings of a senile old man." Kisame cut in loudly, voice too harsh for the simple dismissive comment. The blue skinned male draped the blanket around them tightly, insulating them against the warmth-stealing air. Kisame continued to fuss with it long after, burning off nervous energy, finally ceasing a breath before Itachi had to tell him to stop.

No matter what he said that may seem contrary, Itachi knew that his partner was smart and could be incredibly intuitive. Much like the Uchiha's, Kisame's mind was beginning to make the next logical leap in the pattern being laid out before them and the blue skinned man was resisting it, fighting against the dark but simple possibility involving the attack on Naruto. It was something that, admittedly, neither of the Akatsuki pair was qualified to deal with right now (or ever for that matter) and so the former Mist ninja was refusing to deal with it, quiet happy to remain in denial about the issue. The odd image of Kisame on the beach with his head firmly buried in a mountain of sand came to mind but Itachi didn't find it amusing at the moment.

"The bleeding's slowing." Kisame grunted, critically examining Naruto's face, manipulating the blonde head cupped between his hands with care. "Where's this doctor that kid went after? Konoha?"

"As if we'd seek help from that arrogant lot!" It was the old man's turn to be openly hostile and he was taking full advantage, as if Kisame's thoughtless comment had been the most derogatory insult in all of human language. The elder was angry, was terribly bitter toward Konoha, and Itachi filed this piece of information away for later. "Too busy perfecting their big secret weapon to help a village in trouble even if it's on their doorstep! High and mighty bastards!"

The old man continued to mutter angrily to himself, putting his energy into tending to Naruto. Over his head, Kisame and Itachi shared a meaningful look, using the opportunity to catch each other's eye and communicate silently, both very carefully avoiding looking at Naruto, acutely aware that one errant look in the blonde's direction could cast damning suspicion on all three of them. If what the geezer said was true and not just some paranoid delusion, it was possible that Konoha had finally decided to actively use the most powerful weapon in their arsenal- the one currently sitting in the Uchiha's lap, surrounded by Itachi's body to keep it warm.

"Isamu will get back here as fast as he can. Right now, Ai-sama's care is up to us. We need to see to her injuries before she bleeds to death. If you won't help, get out of my way!"

'_Ai?'_ It meant love, indigo. Naruto had chosen a name for his female persona, one that obviously had some deep meaning for the blonde. The Uchiha wasn't sure if he should feel happy about this or not and, after a few seconds of analysis, realized that on a deeper level, the name bothered him greatly because he didn't fully understand the reasoning behind it.

The Uchiha shook his head; these were musings for another time and it was too late to try and rename 'her' now.

"Ai-sama?" Itachi murmured, allowing himself to finally look down into the face Kisame's large hands still cradled. "Ai-sama, can you hear me?"

All this time, Naruto had been staring vacantly into space, eyes wide and a paler blue than they should have been. The blonde had remained limp and passive since finally calming down, allowing them to manhandle him as they wanted without a hint of protest. It was disturbing to see and the brunette tried repeatedly to encourage the teenager to respond but, despite Itachi's attempts to get his attention, Naruto remained in his catatonic state.

It was as if the Kyuubi-vessel's mind had completely disconnected from reality and, if that were true, then calling him by another identity was probably not helping the situation. Kisame withdrew his hands from the blonde and Itachi put his lips close to Naruto's revealed ear, whispering quietly, his arms tightening around the blonde. Keeping his voice soft and even, he repeated the other's name constantly while shaking the teenager, telling Naruto to come back, that he was safe.

Maybe it was the sound of his name that finally caught his attention, or the feel of Itachi's body against his. Maybe it was none of those things or all of those things, but suddenly there was a tension throughout Naruto's body that stated loudly some part of the teenager was aware of his surroundings. The brunette didn't care as the blonde turned his head toward the Uchiha and blinked up at Itachi, eyes full of personality and focusing slowly on the other. Then those confused orbs drifted upward and found Kisame, resting on the former Mist ninja for several seconds before coming back to the paler skinned member of the duo, gaze sweeping over the abundance of visible skin.

"Dream?" The blonde asked in a rough whisper.

Itachi studied him before replying slowly. "No, you're not dreaming. This is real."

The teenager began to nod but stopped mid-motion, eyebrows drawing together. A pink tongue flicked out to moisten cracked, blood stained lips as the bruised throat swallowed audibly, the sound painfully loud. He blinked once more before closing his eyes again, the young face taking on a look of concentration, and a second later Itachi felt Naruto place a hand over the Uchiha's heart.

"You don't look so good." Louder this time, Naruto's voice was a hoarse croak and made him wince which made the scars on his cheeks bleed. His eyes remained closed as he swallowed again, leaning his head to the side so it rested on the Uchiha's upper right chest. He huddled against the other, moving until he was hidden from view underneath the flap of blanket draped over Itachi's shoulders. "Did you eat dinner?"

Itachi didn't answer, too taken aback by the question.

Kisame stared at the blonde.

Naruto had been brutally attacked and his only concern was if they had eaten dinner?!

"Young lady," The inn keeper moved closer, sharp eyes glancing from face to face. In one hand he held a medical kit, in the other several towels and for the first time that evening, the old man looked quite confused. "How do you feel?"

For a tense minute the blonde didn't say anything, remaining quiet so long that Itachi began to wonder if the other had passed out. Then finally, as if remembering that someone had spoken to him, Naruto answered, voice soft. "Warm, I'm warm."

"Any pain?" the old man pressed, coming to kneel beside Itachi's left side so he could see the teenager mostly hidden from view.

Against the Uchiha's chest, the blonde shook his head in response.

An awful thought arose in the Uchiha's mind. "Ai-sama, you're hurt. Did you know that? What have you been doing today?"

"I am?" Naruto roused enough to blink up at the other in confusion then quickly looked down again after catching sight of Itachi's intense stare. "I went shopping for supplies… for the trip… Then I went to Ianthe's because I thought you'd be hungry. I left though… I was coming back here but Kana… Kana…" The blonde shifted in the Uchiha's arms, leaning against the other heavily as his voice became more and more breathy. "I had this really weird dream… I was fighting, I think. I fought… Someone… they hurt me…really badly." His eyes had unfocused as he spoke and he began blinking rapidly as he tried to focus. Naruto abruptly frowned and buried his head against Itachi's chest, mumbling. "I'm tired. My head hurts."

Before Kisame could say something scathing, the Uchiha glared at him sternly, clearly communicating the warning for the other to hold his tongue. The brunette then turned his attention back to the blonde in his lap.

"Stay awake." Naruto's hand, still resting on the Uchiha's pale skin, curled into a fist but otherwise remained in place. A part of Itachi noted that the appendage was quite warm, almost hot.

"I'm tired." Naruto whispered again, and something in his voice made the Uchiha look down at him. "Just tired."

The blonde's face was flushed, his eyes only open to half mast, lips taking on a slightly blue tint. Naruto's voice had once again taken on the slightly slurred, dreamy quality that it had had when he walked in and it sent alarm bells ringing inside Itachi, made the stoic ninja's stomach tighten up into a hard painful knot.

"You have to stay awake." Itachi said, grip tightening on the blonde, as if trying to impart strength to the other before repositioning the teenager, pulling him upright before leaning him back enough so that the Uchiha could look down at him directly. "You can't sleep yet."

From his supply satchel, Kisame pulled a small pouch and began pouring its contents out onto his waiting palm. Several different colored spheres appeared against the blue skin and the ex-Mist ninja judiciously chose three of the darker hued ones, handing them to Itachi who took them.

"Chew these." The Uchiha commanded, showing Naruto the pills he held, patiently waiting for the blonde to focus on him. He knew that Naruto was rapidly losing touch with reality, knew that if the blonde passed out it was entirely possible that no amount of pleading or medical ability would be able to wake him up again. The Akatsuki pair needed to stack the odds in their favor against a fatal outcome and Itachi pressed the pills against Naruto's lips, trying to force them between the other's teeth. Naruto, however, shoved his hand away irritably and pressed his lips together, frowning.

"There's something in one of the cuts." Kisame reported, voice coming from close to the floor, nearly startling Itachi. The brunette had been so focused on the blonde that, for a moment, he'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

Berating himself, the Uchiha stopped trying to force feed the blonde and simply held him still, gaze trailing down until Itachi could see what his partner had found. There, in one of the larger cuts roughly an inch above the top of the nest of dark blonde curls that trailed lower, amidst the torn flesh and thick, congealing blood that was so hot it was nearly scalding, was something foreign, something metallic looking that was definitely not supposed to be found in the human body.

The innkeeper appeared on Itachi's other side and began peering at the cut Kisame was pointing to. "Don't touch it! We'll pack it with towels but let the doctor handle it."

"Does that hurt?" Itachi found himself asking, gaze flicking back up at the Kyuubi-vessel.

"No." Naruto said faintly, eyes shut, his head beginning to loll backward.

"You can't sleep yet." The brunette reminded him in a harsh tone, barely managing to keep his voice level, the anxiety he felt making him want to yell.

The blonde jerked, startling Kisame and the innkeeper as they secured the object with towels and gauze strips, making them swear. Naruto blinked rapidly and raised his head, clearly straining against his physical failings to meet the Uchiha's gaze. The eyes that looked back at Itachi were focused, burning brightly at the Uchiha with a seriousness and intelligence that so far had been lacking in the blonde. It translated clearly even through the fever that Itachi could feel spreading through the teenager, warning the brunette that the blonde's next words were not to be taken lightly and the Uchiha gave the other his undivided attention, letting his awareness of the rest of the room fade away, trusting that Kisame would protect them.

"Can I sleep through it?" Itachi knew immediately what the 'it' was that Naruto was referring to and didn't need to ask for any kind of clarification.

"Yes." The brunette said quietly, looking straight into those demanding eyes directed at him. He made his already low voice softer. "You can sleep though it."

"Do you promise?" The childlike voice was somehow so much worse, so much more damning than anything before. "You're word of honor?"

No one should be that willing to die, no one should look that happy about their death, and the Uchiha felt his heart clench at the naked hope in those beautiful blue orbs. What had happened to the infamous blonde, the boy who was so stubborn that it seemed as if even fate itself was unwilling to defy him? What had been so awful that the only good thing he could look forward to any longer was a painless death?

"My word of honor." Itachi said, watching Naruto sag with apparent relief back against the brunette's supporting arms. Those blue eyes remained riveted on the Uchiha, searching the other's face for some sign of deceit. "It will be painless; I'll make sure of it."

Naruto began nodding rapidly, too rapidly, his body giving a shuddering breath, and suddenly he was hurling himself at Itachi and sobbing, clinging to the other like a lifeline. It startled the brunette since giving comfort had never been Itachi's forte but he let the blonde hug him tightly, occasionally stroking the teenager's back as he continued to weep. There was a 'thank-you' in there some where, almost indistinguishable from the other broken noises Naruto made, but present if you listened carefully. It was unnecessary, but the brunette heard it, and something in his heart that had until now remained amorphous and ambiguous finally crystallized into something sharp and determinable.

Itachi Uchiha was going to save Naruto Uzumaki.

An important question remained, however, and it nagged at the Uchiha like an irritating insect that would not go away no matter how hard he ignored it.

How much of the blonde was there left to save?

* * *

More's Moment:

Righty-oh! We have a lot going on in this chapter so, if any one's confused, I highly suggest reading it again when you have some free time. It's long, I know, but I wanted to get this night done and over with and not drag it out longer than necessary. I'm trying to answer some questions and laying the ground work for events later and some of it can only be done through different characters' perspectives. Before the screaming begins, Kana and his importance will be explained later in subsequent chapters (hopefully the next).

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I can't find out what bothers me about it- I just know that if I keep staring at it, I'll end up rewriting it again. Or go nuts. Both are equally likely at the moment.

Which brings me to my next point: I have this story planned out roughly to a point but I am welcoming suggestions for scenes involving the characters. As a warning, this story will remain primarily around the events concerning Naruto, Kisame and Itachi directly and we will only visit Konoha when and if necessary. I happily invite people to put ideas involving our trio in their reviews. Feel free to run the whole gambit of emotions- I get inspiration from everything.

Now, if you are still reading this, pat yourself on the back if you are thinking that everyone is drawing the conclusion that Naruto has been raped. If this completely strikes you as a surprise or if you've dismissed the comments of the innkeeper makes during Itachi's point of view, I suggest reading them again before the next chapter because they will come up again.

Thank you everyone for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

The plant in the corner was green and healthy, lush with wide leaves that camouflaged the corner it sat in very well. The walls were a pretty powder blue and it was a toss up if the color had been chosen in a bid for serenity or as a substitute for actual sky since there were no windows. A small refreshment table had been set against the wall nearest the doorway and occasionally the untouched liquid contained in the clear glass carafe of the coffee maker would burble temptingly, disturbing the monotonous silence of the confined space as it tried to entice those within the room to risk a drink of the clearly unappetizing, nearly gelatinous concoction. Next to the machine was a large plate of stale biscuits and sugar cookies, the confections as untouched as the pot of coffee. On the floor beside to the table sat an equally untouched pile of yellowing magazines listing to one side under its own weight and it was clearly only a matter of time before the whole stack finally fell over.

Four people occupied the little room. Three occupied the single line of hard plastic chairs in the center of the room and were sitting quietly while the third, the youngest of the group alternating between sitting and pacing the confined space. It was painfully obvious that, though perfectly capable of handling the needs of the community around it, the fact still remained that the clinic of the town was _small._ The hallways that made up the maze-like interior were narrow, the colorful rooms seemingly scattered randomly were tiny, and the waiting room meant to corral anxious waiting families was also damnably, claustrophobically small.

Kisame hated waiting, hated it with a vengeance. He was a man of action by nature and constantly needed something to occupy himself with. Waiting equaled boredom and being bored had never been something that Kisame Hoshigaki handled well. They had been there for roughly ten minutes, but each second felt like an hour, a small eternity ticked away by the clock on the wall near the door, the sound seeming to resonate through the small room. No one had come to tell them anything and so the waiting continued, on and on, with a definite air of quiet anxiety.

Maybe no one would talk to them because of their appearance, the former Mist ninja inwardly mused. Since their arrival at the clinic, they had been nothing but compliant as Naruto was seen to but the fact still remained that the foursome looked like refugees from some secret war; everyone was blood splattered to varying degrees, even Bob and Isamu. It stained their clothing and their skin, both what was visible and what was not beneath their torn outfits, or in Itachi's case, a tightly wrapped blanket. The chairs were interlocked and bolted to the floor, forcing everyone when sitting to do it ramrod straight less they end up in one another's lap, an occurrence that had already happened between the waiter and the innkeeper when, after another round of fruitless pacing, the former had carelessly thrown himself into a chair. Bob, unwilling to be used as a chair, had expressed his displeasure immediately with the only weapon available.

"God damn it, Isamu, go home already!" Bob said again, thumping the end of his cane against the hardwood floor and making Isamu's eye twitch reflexively. The teenager continued to rub the sore spot atop his head but sat up a little straighter, glaring defiantly at the opposite wall.

"I'm not leaving until we find out about Ai-sama's condition." Isamu declared irritably, turning his head and shooting a look at the clock in the corner. "It's been hours already- aren't you two worried?"

The teen leaned forward until he could look at the Akatsuki pair expectantly. Itachi and Kisame ignored him, both maintaining bored, disinterested expressions as they at there. They could have been waiting for a bus for all the emotion they displayed, but each time there was a noise outside the doorway, both heads would simultaneously turn toward it, bodies tensing as a sense of raw power radiated off them. Every time this happened the atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken, making the air chokingly hard to breathe for the other two occupants of the room, reinforcing the fact that, for all their supposed disinterest in their surroundings, these two strangers were anything but. Since the clinic staff was in a tizzy over their latest patient, there was a lot of noise and this kept happening repeatedly.

"Earlier, you said that you got the wrong one." Itachi said suddenly, minutely adjusting the blanket covering him and settling back into his chair after another false alarm. "To what were you referring?"

He then turned his head and looked in Isamu's direction, dark eyes seeming to bore into the teenager and making the teenager freeze in fear before belatedly realizing that the brunette was not talking to him.

Bob thumped his cane again, the gesture more habit than expression of emotion, and shifted in his chair. His expression was thoughtful and unhappy, the latter turning to anger as he answered the Uchiha's question while looking at the floor.

"A few years ago girls began turning up raped and disfigured. Now, we know that this village isn't much to look at and that some… questionable activities take place here but sexual assault actually isn't one of them."

Kisame snorted but the sound was shortly altered into a pained grunt as Bob's cane smacked into the missing Mist ninja's shin without warning.

"Had the town in an uproar right quick, these attacks. Outraged even the most cold hearted criminals and made the regular citizens mad as hell. And scared." The elderly man sighed deeply, as if emotionally drained. "Scared people do stupid things. We didn't need a riot on our hands so, as the attacks got worse and more frequent, we appealed to Konoha for help catching the culprit." Both his voice and expression became bitter and ugly, as Bob's disgust over the whole situation became palpable. "Konoha had better things to do than help us. Said they couldn't spare the time or resources. We practically **sit** on their doorstep! Young girls were getting cut to shreds, were being raped and mutilated right in their backyard and _**Konoha did nothing!**_"

Bob was on his feet, agitatedly pacing back and forth before them all, his cane making a heavy _thump_ sound each time it hit the wooden floor. The elderly innkeeper visibly struggled to keep the emotions plaguing him at bay, face contorting as expressions flowed over his features in quick succession. After several passes the man seemed to gain control over himself enough to continue the story.

"You may have noticed it the other day, Muscles, when you and Ai-sama stopped by Ianthe's that the men here considerably out-number the women. Unsurprisingly people left town, a lot of families, but mostly a lot of girls left. Some of us though didn't have that option; we had businesses here, had obligations that made leaving impossible so we stayed and tried to catch the psycho ourselves. We aren't ninjas so it took us a while but, eventually, we did capture the guy. Afterward we even formed our own little police force, and passed new ordinances about curfews, but families still didn't want to live here. For a town that's a death sentence."

Isamu shifted in his chair, making the plastic groan in protest at the action. A blush stained the teenager's cheeks and he scratched distractedly at his nose as he spoke, one leg shifting restlessly on the floor in front of him. "If Ai-sama isn't picked to be the Uchiha's wife, you'll probably be receiving a bunch of marriage proposals after she's better."

Itachi and Kisame both sat up a little straighter at the comment, each ninja's head turning slowly toward the youth and fixing him with a penetrating stare.

Isamu, understandably, shrank back from the pair, stuttering. "I didn't mean anything by it! Ai-sama is very pretty and a really nice lady so I'm sure she'll be picked! It's just- I've heard that the guy's really picky and all the women going to the pageant have been drop dead gorgeous and, well, _this_ isn't going to help Ai-sama's chances so- and, and yah this isn't a great place to live but its not _bad_- a lot of good people live here too- _**OW! Damn it, Bob!**_"

"Shut up, idiot. You're only digging a deeper hole for yourself." Bob sighed, the heel of his cane coming back to rest on the floor. The elder rubbed his temple tiredly and ignored the teenager as Isamu clutched his shin and cursed softly in the background. "As badly as the kid has put it, he does have a point. Konoha's counsel is pushing the Uchiha kid to marry and he's turned his nose up at everyone who's been thrown at him from what I've heard. Ai-sama had some serious competition for that pageant thing they were holding tomorr- I mean later today."

Bob took his seat with a muffled pain sound followed by a sigh. "The healers here know how to fix just about anything but I doubt your Lady is going anywhere for a while. Don't worry though- Pallas is great with trauma victims. Her family unwittingly moved in during the height of the attacks and she got all her training then."

"Pallas is really nice." Isamu added helpfully. "She's pretty and smart, too. If her dad wasn't so scary, a lot of guys would have asked her out on a date." The teen was blushing again and it clear that Isamu was one of those who wanted to ask her out.

"So," Kisame drawled, attempting to get back on the original track of the conversation. "This police force of yours finally caught the prick responsible for killing and assaulting the girls. What did you do to him?"

"He didn't kill the girls." Bob corrected, shifting in his chair. "Each of them survived the attack though some of them died later. Possessive bastard called them his girlfriends, his 'chosen.' He cut patterns into their skin as he raped them, his way of showing that they were special because he had selected them to own. He said he loved them and that was his twisted way of showing it." Bob sighed, suddenly looking incredibly older than his years. "He left them alive though some in better condition then others. He didn't like being defied so the women who fought back paid a high price for rebelling and those that remained passive through the experience were released with minimal damage. Later on, though, a high percentage of the girls who chose the latter route took their own lives while those that fought back simply moved away." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I thought we were done with this. I thought we'd caught him."

Isamu scuffed his foot against the floor as he stared at the wood angrily, his hands balling into fists at his side. "We did catch him! Kenji-san led us right to him after he caught that last girl! The guy's dead, dead and buried!"

"Apparently not." Kisame muttered darkly, folding his hands over his chest, one hand fingering the hilt of the massive sword leaning against his chair.

"It's got to be a copycat or something." Isamu said fiercely, shooting a glare at the larger man as he slouched in his chair. "It's the only explanation."

"No," Bob said slowly, eye brows knitting together. "No, it's not. The other girls were cut up but not nearly hacked to pieces like Ai-sama was. Even the girls who fought back weren't punished that badly." Looking thoughtful, the elderly man made a vague horizontal motion at his cheek. "Those may have been the start of a pattern but something very nasty must have happened to piss her attacker off…"

Isamu blinked and sat up straighter as an idea took hold. "That self-defense thing!"

"Self-defense thing?" Kisame asked, looking over at the excited teenager blandly, working hard to project the image that this news was not a surprise to him. Itachi, too, was looking at Isamu with mild curiosity, one dark eyebrow arched in silent question.

"Yah! Yah, she used it on Kana when he went after her-" Isamu said then, at the hardened looks directed at him, hastily rushed on. "Not to hurt her! Kana's really a good guy but his dad's been riding him to find a wife and when Ai-sama came into the restaurant I think Akira-san got a little too excited about finding a possible match… Anyway! When Ai-sama left, Kenji-san and Akira-san made Kana go after her to invite her back in but she kept going and when Kana got to close- _BANG!_" Isamu clapped his hands together loudly to further emphasize this point. "He got zapped by Ai-sama and couldn't move! Just hit the floor scaring the hell out of everyone until Akira-san and Kenji-san came. They had to help him get up afterward but even then they were mostly dragging him through the crowd."

"I would like to speak to Kana." Itachi said smoothly, voice empty.

"Um, yah." Isamu said, enthusiasm markedly dwindling. The boy sheepishly scratched the side of his nose and sat back in his chair. "Whatever Ai-sama did hit him hard enough to knock his lights out but I'm sure he'll be okay to talk to later."

His tone was doubtful, as if even he didn't believe it, and it ruined his attempt at reassuring Itachi. The Uchiha said nothing and merely continued to look ahead, expression bland and disinterested but, beside the brunette, Kisame shifted restlessly, easily sensing what the others could not- the subtle angry aura radiating from his pale partner's skin. Disquiet spread through the former Mist ninja, the sensation gaining momentum and becoming mildly irritating the longer they sat there with no news. Fondling Samheda's hilt, the blue skinned man's sharp ears picked up on the almost imperceptible sound of fingers drumming restlessly against bare skin and Kisame realized that he was not the only one trying to burn off the excess energy as Itachi's blanket continued to twitch rhythmically over the Uchiha's thigh.

Silence descended over them again as they all continued to watch the door.

"I wish they'd tell us something." Isamu sighed, sounding younger than his years. "I wish-"

"_**I**_ wish you'd shut the hell up." Kisame muttered irritably. A pronounced clattering accompanied the comment, the ominous noise like that of disturbed roof shingles during a bad storm and the teenager immediately shut up.

Bob sighed and thumped his cane softly against the floor. "They'll tell us when…"

As if summoned by their conversation, a veritable herd of medical personnel suddenly thundered past the waiting room doorway, all running down the hall at top speed deeper into the building and heading in the same direction Naruto had been taken upon admittance. Without thought the Akatsuki pair was on their feet following behind the throng, ignoring Bob and Isamu's calls to stay put, watching as those in white coats gave urgent orders to those who weren't, causing some of the underlings to disappear through the doorways lining the twisting hallway.

The long corridor terminated in a set of double doors and it was here that Kisame and Itachi, previously ignored by the medical crew, ran into trouble. One of the doctors had finally noticed them and now blocked their path as they tried to walk through the large doorway to the room beyond.

"Go back to the waiting room." The man ordered gruffly, irritably tying the strings of his face mask behind his head while a female nurse hurried to tie the scrub gown in place. Through the small glass viewing panes set in the doors behind the man they caught glimpses of the gurney Naruto lay on, wires and tubing trailing from the blonde attaching him to the sea of machines surrounding him.

The ninjas continued to stand there and it was obvious that they were simply waiting for the man to go inside so that they could follow.

"We'll tell you when you can see her." The doctor said, not bothering to hide his annoyance over the situation as he shooed the nurse inside the room. He glanced behind him at the activity taking place before turning back and glaring at them. "It's a sterile environment- you can't come in here until you've cleaned up!"

He continued to tell them to go away, even making shooing motions with his gloved hands, but Itachi's and Kisame's attention was once again focused on the windows where gold-edged red chakra could suddenly be seen arching through the room beyond. Screaming, both mechanical and human, pierced the air accompanied by crashes as more of the strange chakra appeared along with the distinctive scent of smoke.

"What in the name of God…?" The doctor half turned toward the doors then had to dart to one side or risk being trampled as frightened staff began stampeding from the room.

Not helping matters, above the Akatsuki pair the sprinkler system activated, drenching the ninjas as they stood calmly amidst the chaos, Kisame unwinding Samehada's protective wrappings with obvious care while Itachi shed his blanket and allowed the water to wash Naruto's blood from his pale skin.

"Any other restrictions?" Kisame said, taking a step toward the doctor now plastered to the wall.

At that moment, another flare of chakra erupted within the room, its light illuminating Kisame's grinning face in macabre detail, turning the normal placid blue simultaneously red and gold. It made him look nightmarish, as demonic as a human could be, and at the sight the doctor fled down the hall after his companions, calling for help.

The missing Mist ninja let him go without protest though doing so meant that Itachi and Kisame were on their own in saving Naruto. As far as the shark-like man could tell, all of the hospital staff had abandoned the room and the ailing blonde.

"So much for that Hippocratic Oath crap." He said sourly, already envisioning tearing the place apart and hunting the cowards down later. After they had saved Naruto. _**Again.**_

Gods, this was becoming a full time occupation!

"Kisame." The Uchiha said. His voice was its normal monotone and should not have been able to get his companions attention over the dim issuing through the door the brunette held open, but it did. Kisame automatically turned toward the other ninja, hefting his sword in the process, and stopped dead as he caught a good look at the inside of the room.

"Put some gloves on and get in here!"

Apparently, Kisame's assumption that everyone had cleared out was wrong and, for once, he had never been happier about it. Despite the fact that the wall tiles were scorched near the ceiling in arching patterns and several machines were on fire, that the sprinkler system was drenching everything and making the instruments slippery and probably some of the medications useless, that they were trying to do the work of a ten person team alone, someone was still trying to save Naruto. Around the person, the Kyuubi's strangely colored chakra continued to lash out in random directions, forcing the individual to duck and weave as they continued to work, speed hampered by the inch of water already blanketing the floor. If this had been happening to anyone else besides them, Kisame would have laughed at the spectacle.

"Are you idiots just going to stand there or are you going to help me?!" The person yelled, an irritated expression clearly conveyed through the knitting of their blonde eyebrows as they glared at the Akatsuki pair with blue eyes. With that one area of their face as the exception, the person was covered from head to toe in a nurse's green scrub uniform.

A nurse, but not a doctor.

Kisame sighed, but said nothing as he followed Itachi's boxer-clad form inside the room to help the woman, already swinging Samehada into position over Naruto to absorb the demon's rampant chakra. He supposed that, considering the situation, it was a miracle that anyone with any common sense had stayed to help.

"About time!" The person, a woman by the voice, snapped at Kisame before turning her angry gaze on Itachi. When she spoke next, her words were exaggeratedly slow but her tone was pure venom. "I am going to tell you what to do and you are going to do it **exactly** as I say. You will not question me, you will not interrupt me, and you will NOT leave until I say you can. If that is too hard for either of you, get out of here now."

Remaining silent, the Uchiha merely nodded his assent and, as those fierce blue eyes suddenly swung in his direction, Kisame did too. Satisfied, she began talking as she worked, forcing Itachi to actually run to do what she ordered as the remaining monitors Naruto was hooked up to continued to shriek constantly. Kisame remained where he was and tried to ignore the piercing screams of the machines and the water that rained down on them all, letting Samehada absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra so some headway could be made. No longer having to dodge the lethal energy, the nurse worked as fast as she could, squinting against the water dripping into her eyes as she stitched lacerations feverishly. She was simultaneously directing Itachi as he too put his sewing skills to the test, but, even with the two of them working, Kisame thought that things didn't look promising for Naruto. There was too much damage to control, too much for two people to handle and definitely way too much for one trained medical person to deal with, helper or no.

Naruto's heart beat was fast, so fast, like that of a frightened baby bird's. It baffled Kisame as he watched the appropriate monitor, eyes glued to the rapidly bobbing line tracking the organ's movement. Considering the blood loss, the former Mist ninja would have thought Naruto's heart would have slowed down, that his body would have realized that it needed to conserve the precious liquid but it didn't and the blonde's heart galloped in his chest as if it were running a race. Despite the numerous IV's stuck in his arms and the successful suturing, Naruto continued to bleed out and his heart continued to race, trying to rush what little fluid remained inside him to starving tissues in an effort to compensate for the lack of volume.

"I need your hands!" The nurse said suddenly, her hands occupied as she carefully began removing the soaked wrappings securing the kunai still lodged in Naruto's belly. It looked like the nurse was going to try and remove the object on her own, and Kisame inwardly cheered; once the object was removed, healing the blonde would be a snap, wouldn't it? The water continued to soak Naruto's new stitches and pool within the cuts that had yet to be treated but they would be easy to see to in comparison to the more dangerous wound.

"If I move, we'll have to dodge that chakra!" Kisame pointed out, having to shout above the noise in the room. In his grasp, Samehada suddenly began wiggling, a sign that the sword was impossibly becoming full. The former Mist ninja quickly took stock of his chakra stores and cursed, realizing that reinforcing the Kyuubi's seal was out as an option too since his levels were so low. Already betting he knew the answer, he looked at Itachi and shouted a question. "Can you seal it?"

Itachi shook his head silently as he handed the nurse a scalpel. It wasn't surprising- if Kisame was that low then Itachi's chakra levels were non-existent- but the blue skinned male felt disappointed and frustrated all the same. Uttering a defeated sigh that went unheard over the din, the former Mist ninja set Samehada against the wall out of the way and returned to the bed side ready for instructions, slightly crouched and ready to move though there was no sign of Kyuubi's demonic chakra.

The handle of the kunai had been bared during Kisame's brief absence and Itachi was holding a suctioning device near the seam of the cut to prevent it from being flooded. Both the Uchiha and nurse were discussing how best to remove it, ideas being accepted or rejected by a nod or a shake of the nurse's head, and Kisame didn't understand why the hell they didn't just pull the damn thing out already instead of fussing over it. The blue skinned Akatsuki member didn't have a background in medicine but even he could feel that time was of the essence in this matter, the idea reinforced after a glance at the unconscious blonde.

Just then Naruto's monitors began flashing urgently and the line charting the blonde's heart beat began, not to flatten exactly, but to augment in a way that Kisame determined couldn't be beneficial; though the line continued to jump up and peak, the valleys grew wider and wider apart until they registered only as mere afterthoughts on the screen. The nurse began to curse, long and loudly, as she pushed the Akatsuki pair out of her way, hurrying to force more IV lines into the jinchuuriki's veins to deliver fluid. Another monitor began to scream and flash, and the nurse started forcing a tube down Naruto's throat to help him continue breathing.

Dumbfounded over the entire situation, Kisame could only stare, pale eyes darting from the monitor to Naruto and back again. Samehada had been removed so why weren't the Kyuubi's powers kicking in? Why wasn't the fox healing Naruto? They were dying- surely that should have prodded the demon into action. What the hell had happened to them? Had their attacker used a jutsu to seal way that fox's ability to regenerate its host?

There were just too many questions and not enough answers to go around. They were going to loose the blonde and there wasn't a damn thing either Itachi or Kisame could do to prevent it. Whoever the psycho was that attacked the blonde may have struck the death blow but the real damage had been done long before last night; Naruto was dying and with his death the Kyuubi would be forever lost. They hadn't gotten to the teenager in time in Konoha and, in fact, had only prolonged his suffering through their attempts. The former Mist ninja shook his head in disgust over the whole affair, feeling an odd pang of sadness as he was shown where to begin pressing the blonde's chest in order to encourage Naruto's floundering heart to continue in a regular rhythm.

They really should have just gone straight to headquarters after retrieving him; it would have been more merciful for everyone.

'_It isn't right, none of this is right.'_ The thought was strange and foreign but he knew it to be true all the same. Kisame continued CPR resolutely, willing the ashen face with its blue tinged lips to return to a normal hue, wanting the dull eyes at half mast that stared lifelessly up at the Akatsuki member to show some sort of spark. Kisame hadn't really been fond of the kid, had looked quite forward to throwing the blonde in a cell at headquarters, but no one deserved the level of pain that had been carved into the teenager's body.

"Come on." Kisame realized he was murmuring, talking to Naruto as he pressed on the teenager's chest harder than was perhaps necessary. He felt what felt like a rib snap but did not stop his actions. "Come on, damn it!"

Then finally, as if in answer to his words, the Akatsuki member felt it, felt the Kyuubi's chakra surge inside Naruto's still form and Kisame barely jumped back in time to avoid it as the chakra began bubbling and boiling out of the teenager's wounds like some great burning ocean. It overflowed the cuts, pouring over the blonde and suddenly their race to force aid into Naruto suddenly became a race to pull it all out before the demon's chakra could reduce their efforts to slag. Plastic and metal began melting into bubbling pools, sticking to Naruto's pale skin in red angry patches, and as the unconscious blonde began convulsing, the trio scrambled to remove the numerous IV lines, monitor leads and the intubation tube before the whole lot could dissolve.

For all their speed on the battle field, in this instance Itachi and Kisame were slow and the finesse with which they usually completed their work went right out the window as they resorted to grabbing and yanking the medical paraphernalia, the resulting damage healed within seconds as the demon worked on healing Naruto from head to toe. Flesh knit together seamlessly, the cuts disappearing save for flat shiny scars as the Kyuubi's chakra kicked into overdrive, and all was going magnificently well until Kisame realized that there was still one glaringly obvious roadblock to overcome before Naruto could be completely healed.

It would be game over for the lot of them if Naruto and the Kyuubi died since the Akatsuki pair wouldn't be far behind them so, as an extreme act of self-preservation, Kisame closed the gap between himself and the blonde, and forced one outstretched hand through the red chakra to grab the kunai. It felt as if he had shoved his hand into a bucket of acid, and he couldn't help the wince that twisted his expression as he forced his hand forward despite the pain of his skin being burned off. One good tug; surely that was all it would require, just one good tug…! Uncooperative fingers finally hooked through the metal loop of the kunai's hilt and pulled upward, nearly hauling Naruto off the gurney in the process. Trying to ignore the almost mind numbing pain of the demon's chakra eating through his flesh, Kisame gave the blade an experimental wiggle, twisting it slightly in an effort to loosen it before tugging upward again. His frustrated growl came out more like a whimper as the blade held fast.

'_What the fuck is it caught on?!'_ Kisame pulled again harshly, ignoring the shouting behind him for him to stop as the newly healed flesh of Naruto's abdomen began to split again. He was going to loose his arm! It was entirely possible that they were panicking for no reason, that the Kyuubi's chakra would eat through the blade as easily that it had begun to dissolve everything else but, given the fact that the blade was still completely intact, Kisame didn't think this was so. For whatever reason, the demon's chakra could not melt the metal and that meant that Kisame was going to have to remove the weapon himself.

Someone vaulted onto the former Mist ninja's back, their legs wrapping around his chest under his arms for balance as gloved hands wrapped around his elbow, just an inch shy of the demon's chakra, and joined him in pulling on the hilt. Kisame resisted the instinctive urge to knock her off and let her guide his hand as he continued to try and pull the blade out without pulling Naruto off the bed. The latter problem was at least temporarily solved as wires, the monitor leads from the look of them, suddenly wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and pinned him to the bed. Kisame thought he knew that jutsu and, sure enough, out the corner of his eye he saw Itachi lowering his hands. Then the Uchiha had joined them and was simultaneously helping Kisame pull on the kunai and balance against falling forward.

The world began to run in streams of color and Kisame blinked in an effort to stabilize his vision. One good tug- that's all it was supposed to take but the damn thing was stuck good no matter what they did. Looking through the chakra at his arm, the missing ninja had to beat back a sudden wave of nausea since he now had an unadulterated view of the rapidly diminishing muscles of his forearm. Pretty soon, the fox's chakra would have it stripped right to the bone and Kisame couldn't make up his mind if it was bad or for the best that he couldn't feel the limb anymore.

They pulled and tugged, twisting and yanking. Forget damage control- this was about survival! Someone was shouting in his ear and pulling his hair but the words were drowned out by several explosions as the remaining equipment in the room caught fire and exploded, glass and circuitry cut into his skin. Since he was right next to one when it went off, Kisame stumbled and tried to catch himself, wrenching the arm gripping the kunai in the process and feeling the blade finally come free. His moment of triumph was short lived though as he fell forward onto Naruto, inadvertently taking Itachi and the nurse with him.

In seconds, the Kyuubi's chakra had closed over them in a seething, boiling rush.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke is being attended to, Godaime-sama. He has been attacked as well." Shizune reported, hovering behind the Hokage's left shoulder as the tall blonde silently surveyed the damaged body of her latest apprentice. Sedated now, Sakura was silent and Tsunade was both pleased, since now the girl was out of pain, and angry because she could not offer them further answers. 

Even with her renowned healing abilities, there wasn't much the fifth Hokage could do for Sakura Hurano. The wounds she had suffered and the subsequent poisoning had destroyed the girl's life as a kunoichi and as a medic both since the bones in her mangled hand had been beyond saving. Necrosis, spurred on by the poison, had set into the wounds fast and hard despite the Ambu's timely arrival and the hand, along with Sakura's ruptured eye, had been amputated not long after her admittance to the hospital. They were also facing the possibility that the aggressive infection had also reached her brain but only time would confirm if this was the case or not.

Tsunade wanted to destroy something, oh yes she did; first Naruto and now Sakura and Sasuke…! What the hell was happening within her city right under her nose? Hokage or not, the blonde felt powerless as her eyes took in the image of her apprentice's battered body, burning the sight into her memory before finally turning away and leaving the room.

Sakura was strong! She would overcome this just as she had all other obstacles put in her way. Tsunade was sure of this but this certainty did nothing to relieve her anger or the lingering edge of guilt worming its way through her heart. She had failed Naruto on a fundamental level, she knew this and would carry the pain of such an admission until she died, but she would not make the same mistake with Sakura.

There was something happening within Konoha and Tsunade needed to get a handle on it before anything else happened. Someone had systematically attacked and taken out the members of Team Seven and Tsunade wanted to know why immediately. She had at first thought that Naruto's disappearance was related to the council but they were in as much of an uproar over his disappearance as she was though for very different reasons of course. This left Akatsuki as the likely culprit, though she still hadn't figured out how they had managed to get into the city without being spotted. There was still the matter of all that blood though all over Naruto's apartment- obviously a battle had transpired but ultimately wasn't the idea to take Naruto alive with as little damage as possible so that the Kyuubi could be extracted? Then again, Naruto wasn't one to go quietly in anything; if some of the criminal organization's members had indeed showed up, he would put up one hell of a fight. The Naruto she knew would have caused all sorts of hell and raised the alarm….

Abruptly the image of Naruto's face as he'd left her office prior to his disappearance flashed through her mind, making her stumble as the headed down the hall. His face had remained blank and immobile as she scolded him but his eyes… Naruto had never done a very good job of lying with his eyes and something had flickered and died inside those dull blue depths as she had lectured him. Though she hadn't understood it the time, in retrospect, Tsunade realized that she had witnessed the permanent destruction of some vital part of Naruto's personality.

She had lost Dan and Nawaki to enemy attacks but Naruto… Naruto Tsunade had destroyed him by her own hand.

"Godaime-sama?" Shizune's voice startled her and, feeling numb yet strangely cold, Tsunade turned toward the other woman slowly, uncomprehendingly as the brunette gestured to a hallway that the blonde had walked past. "Uchiha Sasuke's room is this way, Tsunade-hime."

The Uchiha. Tsunade's mind suddenly seized on the name. Maybe she was looking for someone to blame, some target to take her frustrations on, but suddenly Tsunade wanted nothing more than to shake the little brat until some answers fell out of him. The nagging feeling that he was responsible for this in some way was incessant as she mentally examined the change in Naruto's behavior since Sasuke's arrival. She'd never liked Sasuke and had been against his incredibly light punishment for turning traitor, but the council had overruled her, ignoring her protests and had welcomed the little shit back with open arms. Naruto and Sakura had welcomed him back too and everything had seemed fine for a while but something had obviously changed if…

Tsunade took a breath and exhaled slowly, trying to gain some control over her scattered wits and pose a coherent question to focus on. '_When was the last time I saw Naruto before the other day?"_

She frowned, searching her memories for the information, realizing bitterly that she had not seen much of the blonde for quite some time. When Naruto had come home after a year of training with Jiraiya he had seemed… withdrawn. There had definitely been something off though she hadn't been able to ascertain why. With a distinct pang of guilt, she realized that his odd behavior had just been one more problem in a whole mountain of them that she had had to deal with around that time and had actually gotten lost in the shuffle.

Her gaki had been suffering and she'd been too busy trying to pacify the council to notice. The realization sickened her to her core and as she headed for the Uchiha's room she had to fight very hard not to give into the urge to vomit.

Tsunade swallowed hard as she stepped just inside Sasuke's room and turned toward her assistant. "At dawn, I want AMBU patrols to search the surrounding towns for anyone matching the description Sakura gave the squad that found her. Find this blonde woman, use whatever means necessary to drag her back here alive and hand her ass over to Ibiki for interrogation!"

The Godaime slammed the door shut between Shizune and herself hard enough to make if bang against its frame and shudder. Someone was going to pay for this, come hell or high water, someone was going to pay for this in blood. Tsunade wanted to scream and kick things, to destroy until all the emotions roiling inside her quieted, but that wasn't going to happen. She was the Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and she had an image to project as a calm, collected, and decisive decision maker for the people under her protection. Despite how much she wanted to do so, going on a bender and committing random acts of violence wouldn't help continue that illusion.

Taking a cleansing breath, Tsunade channeled her chakra, her hands flowing through a series of hand signs rapidly before touching the wall again. She felt the jutsu flash through the room and take hold, surrounding and isolating her and the Uchiha from anyone trying to listen into the upcoming conversation. Satisfied with her handiwork, Tsunade made her way to Sasuke's bed and gave the teenager a good hard shake, unhappy when he barely roused.

"Sasuke Uchiha, wake up." She commanded, shaking him again, frowning when he only grunted softly. Chakra exhaustion rendered the victim helpless and though she knew the chances of him actually waking up were slim, Tsunade couldn't squash the frustration that welled up when he remained passive. She tried again, harder, and when that didn't work, the Godaime gave into her frustration and finally slapped him.

A perfect red imprint of her hand now covered his cheek, standing out starkly on his pale skin, but Sasuke didn't give any sign of feeling it.

Tsunade wanted to scream so she did. She sat down on the bed, buried her hands in her hair and shrieked, over and over until she had siphoned off enough of her rage to simply cry. She sobbed and sniffled, giving into her worry over Naruto, the feelings of helplessness plaguing her over his disappearance since no trace had been discovered of her gaki. She had a whole village to protect, had so many to watch over but the only person she could seem to think about was-

"Naruto?" A hand abruptly caught and tightened on her sleeve, the fingers seeming to hold on for dear life and immediately drag Tsunade's attention back to the Uchiha. Sasuke's voice was hoarse and slow, almost rusty sounding, his dark eyes struggling to focus even as pale eyelids kept threatening to slide shut but he was awake. His grip tightened briefly as she continued to stare at him in shocked silence. "Where's… Naru..?"

That was as far as he got before he lost the battle, determined eyes closing as he abruptly slumped to one side. Tsunade lunged forward and fisted her hands in the hospital smock he wore, not so much to protect him from falling but to rouse him again. Channeling a small steady stream of healing chakra through her fingers and into his body, Tsunade waited until the pale eyelids fluttered back open half way again.

"You've seen Naruto recently." It wasn't a question but Sasuke slowly nodded, dark eyes finally focusing on her. "When?"

She knew immediately that she had lost whatever edge of authority she had managed to retain even after crying. Sasuke looked at her and a glint of realization flared in his eyes.

"He's missing."

Even though it wasn't a question Tsunade felt herself nod anyway. The brunette's gaze drifted away toward the window looking as if he'd been hit between the eyes. His mouth worked slowly, soundlessly, until finally he whispered almost to himself, "Kyuubi was right."

'_Kyuubi?__**KYUUBI?!**__'_Tsunade's jaw worked as she stared at the teenager. Then she tightened her grip in his smock and dragged him forward until they were literally nose to nose. She let her rage surface, let him see it in her eyes that she was fully prepared to destroy him if he didn't do exactly as she said.

"You are going to tell me everything." The Godaime ground out, her voice lowering unconsciously as a foreign chakra brushed lightly against the jutsu protecting the room. It was hastily withdrawn in an instant but she had felt it and she knew she recognized the chakra signature Ignoring it at least for the moment, Tsunade turned her attention back on the brunette in front of her. "If you leave anything out, Uchiha, getting married will be the least of your problems."

Predictably Sasuke glared at her, lips thinning out as he pressed them together tightly. _This _was why she had never liked the little shit- the Uchiha's arrogance knew no bounds and his pride could in itself be termed a demon. Part of Tsunade had hoped that, since Naruto was involved, the teenager would be more willing to help but apparently even a missing teammate couldn't prod the damned Uchiha to be compassionate. He glared at her and, glaring back, the Godaime was surprised to see not arrogance in his eyes but blatant distrust.

"I don't care…about marriage!" The brunette panted, expression twisting into one of complete disgust. In a decidedly unwise move, he shoved her away and yanked the IV from his arm while trying to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Unsurprisingly, he didn't get very far and Tsunade didn't bother to catch him when his attempts to stand ultimately failed.

The blonde woman frowned down at him, watching as he struggled to right himself and wondering if he'd stop being stupid anytime soon. '_Damn Uchiha pride.'_

A shaky, pale hand eventually shot up from the floor and gripped the sheets, trying to use the cloth for leverage as he tried to get his feet under him. "Have to…Can't… What are you going to do to him?"

"What?" Tsunade blinked down at Sasuke, inwardly sighing at the pinched look to his face, the nearly grey color of his skin as he sat beside the bed and panted for breath. He wouldn't be conscious for much longer and part of the Godaime wanted to throttle the brat for wasting her time. Never mind- it wasn't like she didn't have a backup plan incase the Uchiha was less than cooperative.

"He's a missing ninja. What'll happen to Naruto when you find him?" Dark eyes were trained on her with unwavering attention, seeming to hold her hostage with their ferocity. It was clear to her then that the Uchiha, in his own strange way, was trying to protect Naruto. He wanted assurances before telling her anything that may incriminate his friend. It was then that Tsunade knew for certain she had a loyal ally in her quest for the gaki.

"I need to know what happened first before I can say anything." She couldn't completely suppress the edge to her voice. As much as she wanted Naruto home, Tsunade was still Godaime and that had to take precedence no matter how much she despised it. If Naruto had left of his own free will, something she heavily doubted, then she needed to know why so she could fight to reduce the gaki's punishment. If Naruto had been kidnapped, the more likely option, then she needed the information so she could send the appropriate team to find him. If Kyuubi had broken free of the seal containing it and possessed Naruto, then she needed to know that too so she could find a humane way to subdue the demon without harming its vessel in the process.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her in obvious suspicion and Tsunade felt something in her snap. She didn't have time for the teenager's temper tantrum! Naruto was _missing_, had been so for over a week! If he was in the hands of the Akatsuki, even with the Kyuubi's help the blonde wouldn't be able to hold out for long against the determined efforts of nine S-class criminals. There was still a chance that Naruto was alive somewhere but Tsunade's already narrow window of opportunity in which to save him was shrinking with every passing second. The obstinate Uchiha had answers to her questions, if not in whole then at least in part, and Tsunade needed that information fast.

Movement caught her attention and Tsunade felt her eyes widen as Sasuke finally managed to stand. He was shaking and pale but his expression was one of determination as he began to stumble toward the door, obviously hell bent on leaving though he wouldn't get far. It was an impressive display of will power but Tsunade couldn't allow him to leave. She stood and easily wrapped an arm around his waist, hoisting him into the air and setting him none too gently on the bed, pinning him there with a foot on his chest as her hands flew through several hand signs.

Naruto didn't have time for this.

"Let me go!" The brunette was weakly pulling on her ankle, still trying to free himself though he barely had the strength, panting and squirming in his attempts to dislodge her foot. He wore himself out quickly and soon Sasuke could only glare up at her in defiance, the display made more pathetic since the Uchiha's eyes kept sliding shut.

"Tell me all about what happened between you and Kyuubi." Tsunade said, her hands descending to settle gently on either side of his head, green glowing fingers burying through his thick hair until they touched his scalp. The jutsu she was using had been developed for times when a spy could not relay important details about a mission either due to injury of illness and would allow her to hunt through Sasuke's memories to find the necessary information. It was a forbidden justsu but considering the circumstances Tsunade felt justified and didn't hesitate, shutting her eyes and analyzing the images that flashed through her mind's eye.

Her chakra seeped into him, the energy delving deeper and deeper through his consciousness, the sensations akin to pushing her hands through water, the fluid vaguely cool and resisting as she searched through the medium. Sasuke's thoughts darted about like fish in every direction, scattering if she came too near, the random scraps of sensations and impressions threatening to confuse her as she hunted. As if from a long way off, Tsunade heard herself repeat her previous order in an attempt to goad the Uchiha into thinking about Kyuubi and Naruto so the appropriate memories would light up. It didn't matter if Sasuke tried to fight her directly or hide them from her- the correct memories would glow like targets the instant he thought about them and would be unable to be hidden from Tsunade's jutsu.

"Naruto." She heard herself saying slowly, excitedly watching illumination bloom behind her eyelids and Tsunade felt herself smirk in triumph.

A shock of electricity zipped up her arms and she very nearly went blind when everything in Sasuke's mind lit up like a summer fireworks display.

* * *

**More's Moment:**

Very long awaited chapter I know. My most sincerest apologies about that but I cannot control reality- if I did things would be very different. Expect an update on Styx soon but not Bared Naked- I have to take time (yes I know, don't remind me how long its been since I updated that story as I am excruciatingly aware of it already) or else everything will go to hell later. Writing that story is like juggling chainsaws- one slip and you are minus a hand.

Please review- it is reassuring to know that someone other than myself enjoys my stories. And now, because so many people have been asking me for clarification, a brief overview of _'Sanctuary's'_ time line.

The plot for Sanctuary deviates from the main plot arc at the point where Naruto, 12, leaves to train with Jiraiya for three years. For simplicity's sake, assume that everything until then takes place as stated in the manga or anime, depending on which one you are personally following. I am changing Naruto's age in the fic to _fifteen_ so everything times out better- initially I wanted him to be older due to certain events but keeping him seventeen and trying to explain away the missing one and a half years just creates plot holes big enough to drive trucks through. Sorry for the inconvenience of not getting it out sooner- what can I say, I'm retarded...

Age: Event:

12.5: Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya for the planned two and a half years.

13.5: Raped, rejected as a 'weak' student, Naruto comes home in disgrace to study at home alone for the remaining two years.

14.5 : Continuation of studying and self-training to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru.

Note: this means that Naruto does not become involved in rescuing Gaara or the subsequent mission to meet Sasori's spy within Orochimaru's ranks. He is never put on Team Yamato and he has never met Sai. Any fights with Sasuke, the Akatsuki, or any other mission not previously mentioned involving Naruto's direct involvement do not do so within this story. This doesn't mean that those missions do not happen (Sakura still saves Kankuro from Sasori's poison, Sasori still dies, Gaara is rescued by Chika, etc) just that Naruto is not involved. I have heard but have no details of a fight occurring between Kakashi, Naruto and Kazuki(?) the doctorish member of Akatsuki where it is one of Naruto's moves that softens up the criminal enough for Kakashi to kill him and that is why the Leaf shinobi win. If it ever actually comes up, please assume that in the end the battle's a draw between Kakashi and Kazuki.

15.5: Three years after his defection, Sasuke returns on his own, blowing Naruto's training efforts to hell. Several weeks after Sasuke comes back, Naruto realizes he loves Sasuke, works up the courage to finally tell the Uchiha his feelings but Sakura intervenes and prevents the confession. _'Sanctuary'_ begins one month later with Naruto's vacation request being denied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No, I didn't fall in a hole somewhere and no, I didn't abandon this or any of my other stories. I actually have five, yes **_five, _**different versions of this chapter on my computer that didn't seem to really do what I wanted. That said, this chapter starts off with a bang right on the heels of chapter seven. Since we have several POV changes, each time we jump views, I've put in a line to indicate any POV/ scene changes so hopefully that should keep the confusion to a minimum. Hopefully. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter and please enjoy! If you've got the time, leave me a review telling me what you like about this chapter. What do you think I am doing right? What do you think I am doing wrong? Let me know- it makes me a better writer.

This chapter is dedicated to Trulywicked, the second place winner in the fanart T-shirt design contest! You can find the lovely drawing here, ninjatoadsatemybaby!

* * *

Chapter 8

Voices. Water sloshing. Chaos. Confusion. Pain. Someone touching him, turning him over- unfamiliar. A groan. Screaming. Screaming, screaming, screaming…

Dark eyes fluttered open as Itachi Uchiha roused, forced to consciousness by some dim memory. He tried to concentrate, to bring it to the forefront of his mind so that the memory could be examined and the urgency known but he couldn't- it refused to come forth. He lay there, feeling as if something was missing, vague shapes drifting in and out of focus above him as he floated.

Floated? A small wave slapped his cheek, further highlighting this fact, and Itachi sat up, water streaming off his body. He felt stiff, incredibly so, and sore as well but he forced himself to stand, driven onward by the innate knowledge that he was needed by the person screaming. It wasn't compulsion, not really, and Itachi let it lead him forward on his stumbling, clumsy way down a flooded white, white hall, glass hidden by water crunching beneath his bare feet as he headed for the source of the screaming.

An eternity later, only moments in reality, the Uchiha reached his destination and stood in the doorway of a blindingly white room as pandemonium took place inside. It was a small patient's room and part of Itachi wondered if it was possible for steel gray walls to burst at the seams. So many people! There wasn't enough room in the place to accommodate all the doctors and nurses running to and fro between the room's sole bed and a cart set up with vials and syringes positioned out of harms' way in a corner. And the yelling! The Uchiha thought his eardrums would rupture there was so much, the words indistinct and jumbled as the speakers fought to be heard above the hysterically screaming from the figure at the center of it all.

The bed was hemmed in on all sides by metal railings that disappeared in and out of view as the medical staff moved around and for the first time Itachi realized that the blonde had been tied down. The hard restraint seeming to swallow the dainty wrist pulling against it, the one arm the blonde had free lashing out in an attempt to stop the hands that tried to force needles into his flesh. The person was screaming at them all, begging them to leave him alone, asking why they were hurting him. He didn't know where he was, what was happening, and he was absolutely terrified by the lack of answers he received from the cold-eyed doctors with grimly set jaws who continued to inject chemicals into him, to hurt him, to tie him down.

Even restrained, Naruto should be able to fight back with more than just his body and the Uchiha frowned, scanning the room. '_Drugs,'_ came the dimly offered thought but it was pushed aside as dark eyes settled on a familiar spiky object, recognizing the distinctive and unique curve of the scales that formed Samehada's blade. Not far from the bed, the sword was being held awkwardly by a young male dressed in scrubs splattered with blood, the source of which was the male's own hands. Samehada did not take kindly to being used by anyone other than Kisame and the young male was paying the price for this mistake, his hands perforated by spikes from the sword's handle. Samehada was undulating back in forth, behaving more like a serpent than a sword, trying to get away as it continued to absorb Naruto's chakra, his strength, leaving the blonde defenseless and at the mercy of the doctors.

For a moment, just a split second, in the Uchiha's mind's eye, the hospital room disappeared and became an interrogation room and the doctors replaced by ANBU officers standing over a much smaller unconscious Naruto. In the memory Itachi was not alone as Shisui, face red with rage, and the Hokage, radiating displeasure, were on either side of him. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the memory was gone, replaced by reality as history repeated itself.

Anger and bloodlust filled Itachi, making him both cold and hot as each demanded he do something, demanding vengeance on the blonde's behalf, and this time Itachi welcomed them, embraced them, called them sweet names and wrapped himself in them as he rushed forward into the room. He let them consume his legendary self-control and lost himself, glorying in the destruction he caused, enjoying the way the world became fractured images and disjointed sensations.

White coated bodes flying. Limbs breaking under his hands. Steel colored walls being splashed with drops of red as he took Samehada back. Metal bed railings twisting, broken. The hard plastic of the restraint cracked and broken on the white tile of the floor while Naruto clung to him, still crying and screaming incoherently. People running, screaming, stampeding out of the door and away from them, the sound of it all lost as wood broke and plaster crumbled, flaking outward over him like brittle snow, massive red claws slicing through the furthermost wall, destroying it and leaving a ragged hole illuminated by short-circuiting wiring. A large golden eye surrounded by silver-white fur peering through the new exit at Naruto.

A blonde figure at his elbow, weighed down by a overstuffed bag, urging him forward toward the beast, leading the way. Another person joining him, Kisame, running beside the Uchiha as he raced outside into the predawn air, through the opening, arms full of Naruto, the blonde wrapped in a sheet, Samehada's scales digging into his back as he ran. More shouting, more running, a massive form running beside them as wind howled. More, large pale shapes darting amongst the trees, keeping up with him as he ran full out. Shouts, the whistle of kunai hitting the ground around them. ANBU masks like miniature moons in the branches above, hunting him, hunting them. Explosions so close by his skin blistered, burned by a wave of fire as he shielded the jinchuuriki, his hearing momentarily gone do to the ringing in his ears from the blast. Naruto's small body warming, radiating heat as red chakra licked along his skin, the teenager spasming, convulsing, violet eyes rolling back into his head. The ground groaning, rumbling, giving way beneath them, the dark earth opening up to swallow them all at Naruto's command…

A large red clawed white paw reaching out to catch them as they fell, toppling in after them as they tumbled, unable to stop. Plummeting downward but not into darkness- into silver liquid then blue sky filled with white clouds, cool against Itachi's skin as he fell through them. The sun high in the sky, as bright and as golden as Naruto's hair. Falling, buffeted by wind, blocking all sound, an unfamiliar landscape below getting nearer and nearer as the gap between them and it closed… Naruto shaking in his arms before being ripped away by the wind and quickly lost to sight… Gusting wind slamming into him like a wall, slowing his fall, cold as ice and sharp like a blade… Passing through silver liquid again then blue as far as the eye could see, roiling and swirling as it rushed up to meet him, to engulf him as he hit… Darkness.

When Itachi woke, he was on a beach, fine sand making its way into uncomfortable places as he shifted, sticking to his damp skin in large patches. He coughed, sputtering, his chest aching as his body purged itself of the salt water he'd swallowed. His arms felt heavy and rubbery but he forced himself to his knees, scanning the area automatically as his instincts kicked in. As he rested from his minor movement, the sound of the ocean was loud in his ears though the regular rhythm of the water's movements was soothing in an abstract way as the Uchiha fought to turn his head as wet sand scraped against metal. Samehada was laying next to him, the sword's scales clattering angrily as it undulated, leaving a trail as it fought its way to its owner, Kisame, who was further down the beach. Another body was next to the former Mist ninja and beyond them both lay the hulking form of one of the largest animal Itachi had ever seen.

A preliminary scan assured the Uchiha that he had suffered no permanent injury though, as he then looked down at himself, Itachi paused, one pale hand moving to rest on his chest, experimentally giving the extra flesh there a light squeeze. Frowning deeply even as his eyebrows rose, he patted his lap lightly and found that he had lost his penis somewhere. He, like Naruto, had somehow switched genders in the space of a few minutes. Or was it hours? How long had he been unconscious?

Though the sun had been strong while they were falling, on the ground it was weak due to the thick cloud cover blanketing the sky overhead. Curls of mist snaked their way across the beach like the questing fingers of the fog from which the mist originated, obscuring their surroundings, creating the illusion that there was nothing around them beyond the beach, as if the narrow strip of sand existed in and of itself within its own pocket of the universe. It gave the Uchiha little hint as to where exactly they all were beyond the fact that they were in a country bordering the ocean.

More importantly, where was Naruto? The Uchiha looked around for any sign of the sheet the blonde had been wrapped in. The beach was at a slight slope toward the water Itachi could hear even if he could not see it under the fog and nothing within the Uchiha's vicinity resembled neither the jinchuuriki nor the almost blinding whiteness of the cloth Itachi had last seen him in. Activating his Sharingan did not help the brunette at all in locating the blonde. Naruto was not on the beach and worry, an emotion he had become ill acquainted with during his absence from Konoha, started to gnaw at Itachi as he looked in the direction of the water still hidden beneath the fog. Heart beating wildly, the Uchiha got to his feet and began staggering his way to the shore line.

His anxiety was thankfully short lived. Itachi felt a familiar presence behind him and when he turned toward it, his Sharingan detected traces of charka, the energy faint but real as it fluttered in the form of a flame embellished long coat. The Uchiha calmed, looking fully upon the translucent figure standing slightly above him at the top of the beach's incline. Feelings of affection and loss chased each other within him as old memories began slowly bubbling to the surface of his mind, memories of dinners, of building baby furniture for Naruto, of a smiling Shisui and laughing Kushina

There, clear among the mist wafting in the air, stood Minato Namikaze waving a hand lazily in the air as he looked at the brunette expectantly.

Itachi immediately began making his way up the incline toward the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

_"I wanted to talk to you." Naruto said softly, eyes flicking up to Sasuke's face from the floor. _

_ Gagged and bound to the chair he sat on, Sasuke could only narrow his eyes at the blonde, glaring as he waited for the other to get to the point. Absently, he began working his wrists, trying to find some slack in his bonds only to have them tighten and elongate as the rope pinning his arm transformed into a manacle that covered his entire forearm._

_ "I…" The blonde swallowed, the sound painfully loud in the still landscape, and looked down at his hands. "I meant to tell you the last time I saw you but… I…" He again glanced up at Sasuke._

_ The Uchiha glared harder, frowning behind the gag as he waited impatiently for Naruto to hurry the hell up and free him. _

_ The blonde's eyes widened briefly before quickly darting down, his narrow shoulders slumping as the jinchuuriki seemed to hunch in on himself, fingers tightly clenching into the fabric of the white robe he wore. Heedlessly wadding the material, the blonde stayed in that position for several more minutes before finally raising his head to look at Sasuke once again, immediately revealing that he had been crying silently while his face had been averted. _

_ "I love you." Naruto said voice soft, blue eyes still raining tears over his cheeks even as he smiled, baring all his teeth in a poor imitation of his usual mad grin. "I…I've loved you for a long, long time. I was so afraid to tell you…" He sniffled, the picture of misery as he pulled at his sleeve and wiped his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to clean himself up. Making a desperate, frustrated whine, the blonde gave up and simply fisted his hands in his bangs, hiding his face from view as he continued in a voice thick with tears. "I didn't care about your name or your family fortune or any of that stuff. I loved Sasuke for Sasuke and I wanted to make you happy… You were all I had left! I would have given you anything- would have done anything you wanted! I could have had your babies! I…!"_

_ Kyuubi's words whispered through Sasuke's mind, each one as sharp-edged and painful as a piece of glass, the slivers seeming to work themselves deeper into his brain, and the brunette felt his eyes widen as realization hit home._ "Would gender still matter if I told you that he could have both conceived and carried your brood? It was the only thing Naruto wanted to do… Do you have any idea how long it took him to work up the courage to finally admit he loved you?"

_Naruto released the grip he had on his hair, his eyes closing as he swallowed again, hands falling limply onto his lap to be wet by his flowing tears. "You were all I had left. They took everything else and I…" _

"You became his whole world while you were gone and the only thing that kept him going was the desire to bring you home. Then you showed up as if nothing had happened, strong and healthy and Orochimaru-free."

_"It doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said quietly, and part of the Uchiha dismayed over how defeated the other sounded, how broken and tired. The blonde opened his eyes then and looked at Sasuke, smiling sadly in a self depreciating manner, making the Uchiha's heart freeze in the process. "I was selfish. I wanted you to pick me, to love me, but… No one loves monsters. You shun them and you kill them but you never love them. I should have known that by now." He swallowed thickly, and Sasuke watched helplessly while the blonde's lips quivered as Naruto tried to repress another sob. _

"While you became buddies with that disgusting pervert of a child molester, Naruto was abandoned by this village. He was tossed away like trash, left to hide in his apartment because the village blamed him. They blamed him for not being able to bring you back…"

_ Naruto sniffled quietly, wiping at his eyes again with his sleeve. "Before I… leave… I wanted to thank you… for being my friend all those years ago. It couldn't have been easy, having such a weak teammate." He laughed, a harsh, brittle sound that tore at the Uchiha's pounding heart as effectively as a kunai. "It took me a while to accept that fact but Jiraiya… beat it into me…"_

"He did everything Jiraiya asked of him but it wasn't enough and the old pervert sent Naruto home in shame. He wasn't worthy of being a Sannin's student. …Naruto spent the remaining two years studying and training by himself."

_"I'm sorry I got in your way." Naruto's soft voice jerked Sasuke's attention back to the blonde and the Uchiha began shaking his head frantically in the negative, teeth working at the gag as he struggled frantically to free himself from the chair. "I think we're leaving soon and after that…" The blonde paused and swallowed hard, trembling. "I wanted to say goodbye before then. If it's not too much trouble, can you tell Baa-cha… can you tell the Godaime that… that it was an honor filling in for her little brother? I'd say 'hello' on her behalf but… demons don't go to heaven." He sniffled, and tried to smile but it crumpled as quickly as it appeared as a sob broke the strained silence between them, the sound quickly muffled as Naruto fought to swallow his misery down. "It was… really nice of her to pretend we were family…"_

_He sobbed, then quickly smothered it, again attempting to contain his pain, wiping at his eyes again in an effort to hide the new tears. "She won't have to send out anyone to recover my body. Tell her not to waste anyone's time- I doubt that… there'll be anything left to find anyway." _

"…now only the desire to die remains." _Sasuke couldn't get the gag off but he began trying to speak around it as he tensed his encased forearms and pulled upward. He used his weight and began rocking the chair from side to side, fighting all out while attempting to communicate with the blonde through his muffled protests. _

_But Naruto seemed not to hear him, his eyes fixed on something behind Sasuke's right shoulder as a small genuine smile played across his lips, expression vaguely peaceful. "Itachi promised I could sleep through it but I don't think he can speak for everyone else." He sniffled again, smile sliding away as the tears cam back, his blue, blue eyes unfocusing, becoming distant with memory. "Akatsuki can't do anything to me that the people of Konoha haven't done already but I still want it to be painless… It's not a big deal though."_

_The pain and anxiety in his voice belied his words, making them ring false in Sasuke's ears; he wanted it to be painless and he wanted it very, very badly._

_The legs of the chair made loud thumping noises as they slammed repeatedly into the floor. Sasuke threw his weight back and forth, making the chair rock dangerously as he tried to get the blonde's attention. The Uchiha couldn't get free no matter what he tried, a fact that didn't make sense since this_ _was** his** dream…!_

_Wasn't it? _

_"I'm sorry for being selfish." Naruto said softly, standing slowly, his expression pained as his eyes once again fixed completely upon Sasuke. "You won't see me ever again, I promise." Moving as if deeply injured, the blonde stood and crossed the short distance separating them to stand over the brunette as he looked down into the Uchiha's face._

_"Congratulations on your engagement." Naruto said, forcing his features into his infamous grin, the expression marred only by the tears that continued to trail over his tear-reddened lined cheeks. "I don't have anything worthy of a wedding present but you can help yourself to everything in my apartment. Or you could just torch it all, too. I won't be needing any of it any longer." The blonde looked up and away, obviously trying to hide the pain provoked by the idea of the person he loved making a giant bonfire out of all of Naruto's earthly possessions. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, but his voice still came thick and strained anyway. "I, I never had a family…" _

_A light seemed to go off in Naruto's mind and the blonde looked sharply at Sasuke with an intensity that surprised the brunette. The smile that suddenly graced Naruto's face was so joyous that Sasuke was taken aback and immediately put on edge as he watched the blonde warily._

_"But you did." Naruto said, expression an odd mix of sadness and excitement. Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine. "You had a family and I can give them back to you, temporarily at least."_

_He could _what?

_Naruto wiped at his eyes again in an almost absent manner as his whole demeanor became solemn while he looked at the perplexed Uchiha. "After Jiraiya…" He paused, expression faltering, face momentarily becoming haunted before he managed to lock it all away again. The blonde took a shuddering breath to steady himself then continued. "After I came home, I created and tested a new jutsu. You can't actually go back in time but it can enable you to see past events…" And here Naruto shot the brunette a guilty look as the blonde scratched the back of head sheepishly, a blush creeping up to become lost in the already red cheeks while a small smile made his lips twitch. For a second it was the old Naruto peeking out from the miserable façade and the momentary glimpse made Sasuke's heart ache painfully. _

_"I wanted to see your parents." Hand still behind his head, those blue eyes unfocused again, the smile slowly fading away as tears again silently fell, the blonde's breath hitching quietly as he continued softly. "I was selfish. I wanted to see what our children might look like and, one night, while I was dusting your living room… I… I just…"_

_Sasuke stared at him, his attempts to escape momentarily forgotten as thoughts whirled in his head. His home had been spotless when he returned, a fact that had completely surprised him since there had been no one to handle the upkeep in his absence. He had been fully prepared mentally to be greeted by a pile of debris when he stepped through the gate but he'd nearly swallowed his tongue as he had stared at his childhood home. The floors had been swept and oiled. His refrigerator and kitchen cabinets had been stocked with essentials. All the laundry had been done, a monumental task given that Sasuke had never had the heart to throw away his dead parents clothes though he had personally enjoyed destroying Itachi's. The bedding had all been washed and the sheets on his bed changed, the old ones laundered and put away in the linen closet with the rest of the clean bedding and towels, the little sachets hidden among the folds of fabric to keep insects away adding a spicy scent to the air when the door was opened. He'd found the same sachets in all the chest of drawers, wardrobes, and closets all over the house, the scent warm and inviting, covering up any the persistent mustiness that continued to linger even though the house had been aired out. Looking out onto the back yard from the spotless porch, it was evident that the cleaning had extended outside as well since the small verdant patch of lawn had been cut neatly and the water of the small meditation pond was clear with no hint of algae. Thunderstruck, Sasuke had turned back inside to continue his exploration of the house, opening doors, reacquainting himself with the previously abandoned home that someone had lovingly readied in preparation for his return. _

_ The fact that the house was still standing, that it was clean, that someone had obviously spent considerable time and effort fixing the wear and tear that years of disuse had wrought had touched Sasuke deeply though he didn't understand why. He had felt profoundly grateful, indebted to the person who had taken care of his home, and this was why he had endured Sakura's constant visits after his return since she had confessed to be the one responsible._

_But, if the blonde was telling the truth, all this time it had been Naruto who was responsible! Naruto who Sakura had said was still mad at the Uchiha for leaving, who hadn't wanted anything to do with Sasuke now that the brunette was back. All the work, all that monumental effort…! It had been Naruto all along, not Sakura… _

_"You're mom was really pretty. You look a lot like her." The blonde said with a smile, startling Sasuke from his moment of revelation. "If you and Sakura have a daughter, she'll probably look like your mom…" Naruto sniffled quietly, a fist coming up to once again scrub furiously at his tearing eyes. "The jutsu… I only used it once but it uses a lot of chakra, so be careful..."_

_Naruto winced, one hand suddenly flying to his stomach as he partially doubled over. He blinked, straightening again, looking surprised as Sasuke watched him with open concern. The blonde opened his mouth to speak only to slam it back shut as a look of agony marred his features before fully doubling over, hands hugging his middle as he fell to his knees in front of the Uchiha._

_The sound of labored panting in his ears, Sasuke pulled desperately at his bonds, his right arm suddenly coming free with a snap as the metal opened. Immediately he ripped the gag off, hurling it away angrily as he pulled to free his remaining wrist. Though his ankles remained lashed to the chair legs, with another snap the brunette's upper body was free and Sasuke's hands descended on the blonde, hovering anxiously for several seconds above Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto? What is it? What's wrong?"_

_There was no reply, only continued harsh panting as tremors started to ripple through the blonde's hunched body. Helplessly Sasuke guided Naruto's upper body up and forward, encouraging the other to lay his head on the brunette's lap so that one pale hand could run through the blonde hair while the other fought to free the Uchiha's legs. Fear was flowing through Sasuke's veins, burning like acid as his heart hammered in his chest, the combined effect making him shake despite his efforts to keep calm even as another tremor made its way through his friend. Not again! He didn't want to watch Naruto die anymore; Sasuke doubted his sanity wouldn't survive it._

_"I think…I think they started…" Naruto gasped out against Sasuke's knees, huddling tighter against the brunette's legs as his body again tensed up. _

_ The bonds on his legs wouldn't release and the harder he pulled at them the less damage he made. It was like being inside a well constructed genjutsu but no matter how good the illusion, no one save another Sharingan user could beat him at this particular game._

_'_I want out of this chair!' _Sasuke thought, momentarily stomping down the fear screaming through him to concentrate on that single thought. A second later he felt his ass hit the ground as the chair vanished and, with no solid support to lean against any longer, Naruto fell forward onto the Uchiha, trapping Sasuke's legs between their bodies and pushing the other backward. Shaking off the surprise of his abruptly granted freedom, the brunette quickly pushed himself up while working his legs out from under Naruto as gently as possible, letting the longer limbs sprawl out on either side of the blonde once they were free. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him, urging the blonde head to rest on his shoulder while he checked for injuries._

_"You… Uchihas. Always so… impatient for power." And even though it was said in a fond tone, Sasuke felt guilt stab through him like a blade. _

_"Fight it!" Sasuke commanded angrily, fighting to keep his growing despair away. "Fight them, Naruto! Don't give up- you can't give up! You're going to be the next Hokage so **keep** **fighting!"** Not able to find any obvious injury, the Uchiha could only wrap his arms around the blonde in a tight hug. He vaguely realized that he was rocking the other slightly._

_Sasuke felt the blonde's nose press against the skin of his neck as Naruto shifted his head slightly, the passage of air tickling the Uchiha's collar bone as the blonde breathed. He realized that his friend was crying again as dampness began spreading over the pale skin of his upper shoulder and Sasuke began rubbing small circles on Naruto's lower back as he felt his own eyes prickle._

_"Fight, Naruto?" The Uchiha cursed the lilt in his voice that transformed his reiterated order into a question. "Please fight them. Don't let them take you away!"_

_"J-jutsu…" A hand pushed weakly at Sasuke's chest, the palm that splayed against his pale skin occasionally trembling in time to the bouts coursing through Naruto's tense frame before moving away to wrap around his middle once again. Immediately warmth pooled inside the Uchiha's ribcage, the sensation dissipating gradually as it spread throughout Sasuke's body._

_Startled, he resisted the urge to rub the area Naruto had touched, wondering what the hell had just happened but more concerned about his friend's welfare to demand an explanation. "Teach it to me later, once you're back home-"_

_"Never my home," Naruto said, lips brushing against the Uchiha's skin as he continued between sporadic gasps and pants. "Home is where you're wanted. No one wants me there. No one wants a demon. My parents didn't want me. Kakashi didn't want to teach me. 'Ruka… I was a mission to Iruka. Sakura hated me. You left…" _

_It felt as if someone had shoved a sword through Sasuke's heart and was gleefully twisting it to and fro, causing as much damage as possible, distracting him as he tried to process what Naruto was telling him. Just what the hell had happened while he'd been gone?!_

_"The only one who wants me is the Akatsuki…"_

_"So you just went with them?!" Sasuke shouted, fury suddenly overcoming him at Naruto's show of self pity, appalled at how pathetic his friend sounded. This wasn't Naruto- it couldn't be his Naruto! The very idea that this dejected individual was all that remained of the blonde made his blood boil and his temper flare. Kyuubi was wrong! The Naruto Sasuke knew was stronger than this, stronger than any thing, person, or tradition! Naruto, his Naruto, was in there somewhere- all he needed was a wake up call from the brunette, just like when they were genin. "You quit? Things were bad in Konoha so you just, what, gave yourself over to the enemy? Did you gift wrap yourself, too, Dobe?! They want to kill you! How could you even think of doing something so stupid? What's wrong with you?!"_

_He expected an immediate angry retort. He expected Naruto to start screaming and yelling, calling him 'teme' and all sorts of other things as the blonde threw a hissy fit over Sasuke's insults. What he got was silence, complete and utter silence. Naruto made no sound but the Uchiha could feel fresh tears trail slowly down his back and Sasuke immediately regretted his rash outburst._

_ "Dobe, I'm sor… " But his apology was lost as the expanse of empty white landscape around them began to fracture loudly, creating huge jagged pieces that fell away and revealed dark patches underneath. It wasn't just the floor cracking but also the sky, raining broken shards of white opaque glass around them like lethal snow and Sasuke pulled the blonde as close as possible, hunching over his friend to shield the other from injury. _

_"We have to get out of here!" The Uchiha shouted but the order was immediately swallowed by the cacophony around them. Several feet away, another piece of white- this one as wide as the floor of Sasuke's bedroom- smashed into the floor and splintered, the shards spraying outward at high velocity. Being so close left little chance of escape and the brunette could only crush the blonde against him as he turned them both, hoping his back would prevent the assault from reaching Naruto._

_"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth as pain lanced through him, the pieces imbedded in his back seeming to work themselves deeper as he spoke. He looked down at the blonde when there was no response, panic spiking through him as the other remained limp against him. Giving into the fear, the Uchiha gripped Naruto's shoulders gently and pushed the other backward so that Sasuke could look the blonde full in the face._

_He couldn't suppress the gasp before it escaped._

_Naruto's body was riddled with cracks, fine, spider web-like lines that radiated outward in ever increasing patterns. He was still in one piece and the sad blue eyes that stared back at Sasuke were as yet untouched, but as those lines continued to devour the blonde the brunette knew that it was only a matter of time before his friend began fracturing like the landscape around them. Even as he made this realization, a small triangular piece of Naruto's cheek fell inward to reveal a patch of dark emptiness. _

_Terrified of causing more damage, Sasuke quickly released the blonde and froze, staring in dismay. _

_"What's happening to you?" He asked, his voice small and childlike as his emotions rioted within him. Fear was there in a great quantity, drawing strength from its very familiar cousins Betrayal and Despair, but so was Anger and Loss amid a storm of raging others that Sasuke couldn't even begin to understand. Wide-eyed, rendered mute, he watched as cracks spread over Naruto's shoulders and the areas slowly began collapsing inward, crumbling soundlessly as they deformed the blonde's body. _

_It was a watershed moment. Suddenly Naruto's back and chest were meeting the same fate, collapsing inward, more and more of the blonde being destroyed as the damage progressed in widening concentric circles. As his legs were devoured, Naruto abruptly dropped several inches and would have toppled if Sasuke's hands hadn't darted out to steady what little remained of him. _

'I want this to stop.'_ The Uchiha thought, imaging the blonde whole and healthy, concentrating on the image as if his life depended on it. He wanted it more than anything at that moment and he tried to impose his will on the dream._ 'I WANT THIS TO STOP!'

_Unlike when he was bound to the chair, this time his orders went unheeded and the landscape around them continued to break apart and Naruto's body continued to collapse in on itself. The blonde's body was just a bare outline, rapidly disintegrating, and Sasuke could do little but watch in horror as his friend's body broke down into a pile of glittering dust between the Uchiha's thighs. _

_ "Stop…" The brunette finally found his voice and tried to make it an order but it came out more as a pitiful request. "Please, Naruto, stop this!" He pleaded, ignoring the hit to his pride since Uchihas never begged for anything. But as the pile of dust continued to accumulate, as Naruto literally fell apart like some hollow clay puppet in his lap, the larger pieces making muted hollow sounds as they broke away and fell to the floor, disintegrating, until all that was left of the blonde was a mountain of sparkling particles. _

_ The shattering world around him froze, as if someone had hit the 'pause' button, shards of opaque whiteness hanging suspended in the air all around him, their sharp edges glittering brightly in contrast to the large patches of darkness that now made up most of the landscape. _

_ "It's okay Sasuke." The reassurance whispered through the brunette's head quietly, softly, as if the blonde was standing right behind him, whispering right in his ear. Warm breath ghosted over his ear and the Uchiha quickly turned, searching franticly but finding nothing as he scanned the area for Naruto. "Everything's… okay. I'm ready to go now."_

_ "**NO!**" Sasuke roared, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. He had to do something, had to say something because this was **it **and deep down the Uchiha **knew**, knewbeyond a shadow of a doubt**, **that this was his last chance to fix whatever rift there was between the blonde and himself. **"**Naruto, come home- whatever was wrong I'll fix it, I swear! Don't go! Please don't go- I_... **I NEED YOU!**"

_The last came out as a desperate wail but, as the last note died away, he already knew that it was too late, that the blonde's presence was no longer around him, and the knowledge settled heavily on his shoulders. He sobbed and sank his hands into the pile of dust covering his lap, clutching handfuls uselessly of Naruto's remnants, feeling the shiny grainy substance cut into his palms. Naruto was gone; Sasuke had chased away the only person who had, perhaps, ever truly understood him._

_ Agony bloomed in the Uchiha's body, haunting him as he fell into another nightmare_.

* * *

At the sound of a whimper, Tsunade looked up from the paper work on her desk and stood, making her way over to the Uchiha where he lay on a cot in her lounge where she'd been keeping him since catching a nurse at the hospital being a bit too interested in his recovery. The Godaime checked him and found nothing wrong but turned the dial on his IV to release more of the mild sedative and painkiller cocktail. Sasuke's face relaxed and the shaking caused by the continuous chakra infusions subsided into a mild tremor. Satisfied, the blonde returned to her desk and sat down heavily in her chair, feeling her age as she looked out the window, her eyes glued to the tree they had found the blood soaked blanket on.

_'Help is coming, gaki. Just hold on a little longer.'_ Tsunade felt her eyes tear and let the moisture slid down her cheeks unheeded. Her thoughts turned to sealed scroll in the top drawer waiting for Sasuke when he woke fully healed.

The council and its plans to marry the brunette off would have to wait until Sasuke returned with Naruto.

* * *

Awareness returned in pieces as his senses awoke, small separate fractures that gradually eased him into the waking world. The air was faintly perfumed with the mildly musky scent of incense. The low murmur of distant voices, voices that were both familiar yet not, told him that he wasn't alone. The vague tickling sensation of something stuck to his face and the bothersome impression that something was blocking his left nostril. The feel of cloth against his eyelids, gently soaking up the wetness pooling there.

Naruto wasn't completely sure if he was ready to wake up yet but there was the vague sense of the passage of time, indistinct and undefined, making him feel as if he had already been asleep for a long time but simultaneously as if he had only just settled down for a nap. It completely skewed his sense of time and Naruto couldn't tell if he'd been sleeping for only a few minutes or if he'd been unconscious for several hours, days or weeks. All he knew for certain was that events of the world had continued on without him there to witness it, as it had when he hid in his apartment after Sasuke's rejection, as it would long after the Akatsuki killed him.

He sobbed before he could stop it and rolled over onto his side, finding the movement harder to complete than it should have been. Ignoring the stiffness of his legs Naruto curled up and pulled the blankets closer, taking comfort in the warmth still clinging to the fabric. He felt very alone, both physically and emotionally, and though the emotion was a familiar one, part of him found this realization odd, as if someone should be next to him. His hand reached out, fingers stiff as they smoothed idly over the space beside him, feeling the shallow indent in the mattress.

Naruto felt his eyes tear, the liquid sucked away as whatever was covering his eyes absorbed it. Irrationally irritated by this, he pushed at the cloth, fumbling with it because his fingers didn't seem to work correctly until finally it slipped upward and fell away. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as pain stabbed straight into his brain, making him groan and snap his eye lids shut as fast as possible. When the pain didn't abate, he moved until he filled the cooler vacant depression next to him and turned his face into the mattress, inhaling the foreign scent of his bedmate and trying to ignore the memories of Sasuke it seemed to invoke.

_'Sasuke…' _He sniffled and felt himself sob, pressing himself harder against the bedding when the tears didn't stop. What had he been thinking, believing Sasuke would want someone as tainted as Naruto was? Naruto didn't understand why he was crying, didn't understand why it wouldn't stop. He had no right to be upset; no right to at all since Sasuke had told Naruto he didn't want him and there was nothing else to say on the subject. Despite this, Naruto had still wanted to say goodbye and tie up the little loose ends his abrupt departure had left behind. Sasuke was probably celebrating at that very moment with Tsunade and Iruka and Kakashi… Naruto was gone, the monster would soon be nothing more than an unpleasant memory. Honestly, what was there to cry over?

_'You're being silly. Let it go already, whiner.' _But still pain festered in his heart, making the organ seem to swell, choking him from the inside out, and Naruto could do nothing to ease it except curl up tighter and cry.

* * *

The sound of chanting greeted him the next time Naruto woke. Someone had visited him while he'd been asleep as there was a damp cloth over his eyes and the blankets had been smoothed over and tucked around his straightened form. The sensation of something in his nose was gone, as was whatever had been creating the feeling of something being stuck to his face, and the absence of both was comforting. However, there was a tightness around his temples that hadn't been there before and, reaching up, his questing fingers encountered small cloth covered bars that he belatedly realized were barrettes in his damp hair. Cautiously, Naruto sat up, swallowing down the groan the movement triggered as he held the washcloth in place by leaning his head back. He felt sore and stiff, unusually so, and his stomach did not like being upright at all. As he reached up to touch his hair again, he absently rubbed the area surrounding his navel in an effort to sooth the pain away while he brought his other hand back down to sniff his fingers, smelling the lingering traces of shampoo.

He'd been bathed. He sniffed a corner of the large T-shirt he wore. His clothes had been changed. Naruto blinked, unsure what to make of these facts or the idea that a stranger had had their hands on him while he lay helpless.

_Pain blazed along his spine as Jiraiya shoved himself inside the blonde's abused opening, forcing Naruto to take the elder's length all at once. It wasn't the first time, or the third, or the seventh and the will to fight had been beaten out of him by then. Ashamed, humiliated, Naruto stared up at the ceiling as he lay passive, praying that it would end soon, that when his sensei finished this would be the last time and would leave Naruto alone. _

Naruto barely managed to reach the side of the bed in time as nausea burned its way up his throat from his roiling stomach and out his mouth. It felt as if an inordinate amount of time passed as he lay sprawled across the mattress, unable to move as his stomach heaved violently, feeling as if his eyes were bleeding as blood roared in his ears, pumped faster than it should have been as his heart pounded in his chest. When nothing remained in his stomach and the stench of vomit could only provoke dry heaves, Naruto slumped weakly against the mattress, convinced that his head was splitting in two.

"Ai-sama? Hey Pallas, we need you in here!"

The distant sound of a door creaking warned him he was no longer alone. Light spilled across the blonde and though the voice was not loud, it still felt as if someone was screaming right in Naruto's ear. The double whammy of sudden blaring noise and the glaring light sent spikes of pain directly into Naruto's brain via his ears and eyes, making him feel ill all over again. His stomach heaved, twisting violently as it cramped, but the blonde resisted the instinctive urge to curl up and merely moaned pitifully as he put a hand up to block out the light.

Someone else stepped into the doorway, mercifully blocking out some of the light. "What are you…Whoa. Go grab a mop and bucket to clean up the mess." More footsteps, soft and slow as they entered the room, and Naruto forced an eye open tiredly to see who was approaching him.

Holy fuck, he had a twin sister! Her eyes weren't as blue as his were but her hair was almost the same shade of blonde and if they stood side by side no one would know they weren't related at all. _'Family..!' _But he dismissed the idea a second later as idle fantasy; monsters didn't have family. The resemblance was uncanny though and he stared at her openly, unable to bother being furtive about it.

"Hello Ai-sama." The woman said, speaking as slowly as she walked. One would think she was approaching a wild, skittish animal not a sick teenager. "My name is Pallas. I've been helping Itachi and Kisame take care of you."

_'Itachi. Kisame.'_ He felt a twinge of abandonment that neither was with him or close by but he smothered it until the flare of hurt faded back into nothing. _'Seriously, it's not like they could spend all their time looking after me; they're S-class missing ninja and probably had to go do like…S-class missing ninja stuff…' _That, or they had gotten fed up of playing nursemaids and had foisted him off onto this woman the first moment they were able. No body wanted monsters around, what made Itachi or Kisame any different?

He sniffled before he could stop it and hid his face in shame. _'Loser. I'm such a fucking loser. Don't have anything to cry about and still the tears come.'_ When he spoke, his throat was raw, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up."

"Nah." The woman said, amusement creeping into her voice. "My brother has been complaining all day that he's bored. It'll be good for him to have something to do." A hand very carefully descended onto Naruto's head and there was a tension in it, as if she were ready to pull away at any moment.

Naruto felt his lip tremble and wondered what it was that made people unwilling to touch him then immediately regretted thinking of such a pathetically stupid question when the answer was so glaringly obvious. He wondered if she knew about the Kyuubi. He wondered if the Akatsuki pair was paying her to show small gestures of affection. He wondered if he should tell her that she didn't have to bother, that she didn't have to touch him, that he wouldn't tell on her and she could keep their money.

He said nothing, silently pulling his head away, out of her reach.

Though she continued to talk softly and her tone remained pleasant, she didn't try to touch him any more than necessary after that as she helped him clean up. Naruto retreated into himself and let his consciousness slide away to the Kyuubi's cell, crawling awkwardly through the hole in the bars to reach the familiar dais the fox inhabited.

Kyuubi's crimson red fur had acquired an unusual golden glow and Naruto looked the demon over for several minutes before approaching, admiring the color change even if he didn't understand it. The fox appeared both asleep and in pain but it shifted from its curled position, moving its left foreleg to reveal its chest in open invitation for him as he came near to gently caress its muzzle, smoothing any ruffled hairs back into their proper place. This earned him a small lick, as close to a kiss as Kyuubi could ever give, and Naruto smiled even as his lower lip trembled, hiding the tell-tale sign that he was about to cry by closing the gap between them and pressing his cheek against the fox's bared chest.

_'There's nothing to cry over.'_ He told himself sternly even as fat tears flowed over his cheeks. _'There's nothing wrong. It's all okay.'_

Dimly he realized that the chanting he had noticed earlier had stopped and for the first time wondered if maybe they were in the Akatsuki hide out. Maybe it was the Akatsuki chanting a jutsu, preparing for the ceremony or whatever that was needed to extract Kyuubi? Maybe that was where Kisame and Itachi were.

An odd sense of excitement rose briefly within him, there and gone in heartbeat, as the full implications swept over him. This was it. This was where he would die with Kyuubi. This was where he would finally be freed from the pain, where everyone's dreams would come true. Here, soon, his tale would end, the last chapter of his life would both be written and the book closed. It would be a secret known only between those involved, like an exclusive party just for him and the Akatsuki, no one else.

Warmth spread through him even as he cried, even as he let out a small broken bark of laughter. An indefinable something filled him up as he tried to picture the Akatsuki members wearing party hats and blowing noise makers, as he pictured himself wearing his own hat, and slowly he determined what the emotion was, that this was what it must feel like to belong, to be _included_ in something. It was foreign and unfamiliar but it was good and he decided he really liked the feeling of being in on something, even if it was as inconsequential as this. He had always been different, always the outsider looking in through the window, never the one allowed inside even when he's been on Team Seven before it had disbanded. That knowledge had always been in the back of his mind, tainting anything and everything, but here, here he was the one a part of something not the one apart from it. It was different, real, and it added a sweetness to everything that went beyond explanation.

Naruto buried himself against Kyuubi's fur and chewed his lip in an effort to stop his tears. He was glad he'd gotten to say goodbye to Sasuke and hoped that the young Uchiha passed along his message to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered into the fur, shoulders heavy with guilt, shame and regret. He finally got to be included in something and all he'd have to do was condemn them both to death. He really was a very selfish person. "I'd free you from this if I could." And he would have in a heartbeat- Kyuubi was innocent of any wrongdoing. It was all Naruto's fault.

The blonde sincerely hoped Itachi remembered his promise as he hugged the Nine-tails tightly. "It'll be over soon. No more pain. We'll be at peace soon."

Hating himself for how weak he was, Naruto buried himself in Kyuubi's fur and sobbed as quietly as possible so as not to wake the other.

* * *

"Welcome back Itachi-san, Kisame-san." The monk said as he stood on the wide porch and held the door to the temple open for the returning pair. In response the Akatsuki pair paused in their ascent of the stairs that led up to the temple entrance and bowed respectfully at the man before continuing on their way up.

"Thank you, Minamoto-san." Itachi said quietly, silently helping the other shut the large heavy door. "Have you been waiting for us since we left?"

Minamoto was a small man made smaller still by the saffron and white colored robes he wore that seemed to swallow him. He was bald, something that was common among the monks, but his dark eyebrows were peppered here and there with silver-grey. He was not young or old in appearance and had a generous amount of laugh lines around his mouth and eyes that did nothing to help the former Mist ninja in pinpointing his age. Initially upon seeing the man, Kisame had put his age around fifty five, but after seeing the monk spar with a group of student monks, the Akatsuki member wasn't so sure. The monk had been the one to see them off hours earlier as they had gone out help round up some of the temple's wayward livestock and had pushed the huge heavy door of the main temple open for them as if it weighed nothing, saying clearly that the small man was stronger than he looked.

Well, he did belong to a sect of warrior monks after all.

Minamoto didn't reply immediately, preoccupied with sliding a large, steel-reinforced beam into place across the entrance, officially locking the temple for the night. "No, no. I actually just let Tatsumi-san and his group in from patrolling the grounds not long ago. I spotted you two coming and, since I was already here, decided stayed put." He smiled, his whole face moving with the expression and instantly looking ten years younger.

"Thanks," Kisame grunted, impatient to get going so he could change and shower. The pair had been gone much longer than anticipated and the former Mist ninja wanted to get back to Naruto as fast as possible. He didn't like leaving the blonde with the brother and sister duo unsupervised at all for any length of time for several reasons, one large one being the Kyuubi whose presence the Akatsuki pair had yet to fully disclose to Pallas and Kana. It was a need-to-know topic only and, in Kisame's opinion, neither of them needed to know.

"There was some excitement earlier with Ai-sama." Minamoto said casually as they walked in a group away from the foyer and into the main hallway. "Seems your mistress got a bit sick… Got the shishi all in a tizzy…"

Whatever else the monk had to report was lost to the squeal of metal hinges being torn asunder and the scream of wood splintering under the force of some large object. Said large object turned out to be Kana as seconds later the trio had to throw themselves to the floor as the tall man flew by over head before hitting the floor several meters from their position. Kana bounced twice before skidding to a stop, nearly thirty yards from where his journey had started at the other end of the hall.

"Foo-kun!" Minamoto said anxiously, climbing to his feet and hurrying over to the prone form. As the monk reached the brunette, Kana stirred and sat up, muttering a very flat "Ow."

Resilient little bastard.

Kisame's attention was drawn by Itachi, the Uchiha already on his feet and sprinting down the hall toward the source of the destruction, which unfortunately happened to be the apartments given to them for their stay. The former Mist ninja shot to his feet, following, and was only several steps behind the brunette when Naruto stumbled out from the wrecked ruins of the large double doors that marked the boundary of their quarters.

The blonde was weaving as she determinedly moved forward and her legs were shaking from being forced to hold her weight. It was like watching a new born fawn trying to walk for the first time, awkwardly struggling to stand on uncertain legs, fighting to coordinate the spindly appendages. The chakra that winked in and out of existence was an odd red-gold hue and made the air boil around Naruto said that he was far from something as helpless as a deer, but the image stayed stuck in Kisame's mind, reinforced when the blonde stumbled and fell to the carpet only to shakily get back up to lurch forward. Eyes made crimson by the Kyuubi's presence settled on the Akatuski pair and just like that, Kisame could no longer move forward.

It was as if all that chakra had wrapped around his body like an invisible hand, encasing him from the shoulders down while the demon looked him over, eyebrows knitting together as she did so even as her eyes widened slightly. Unlike Itachi whose appearance had been left relatively unscathed by their previous exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra, Kisame's body had gotten a complete overhaul. His once distinctively blue skin was now normal flesh tone, if a bit on the tan side, and the almost colorless irises of his eyes were now a pale green. The bone structure of his face had remained predominantly intact with the exception of his jaw which had narrowed, no longer needing to accommodate the set of sharp angular teeth he had been born with. Kyuubi's chakra had remodeled is mouth, making his teeth straight and even, and Kisame had picked up the habit of running his tongue over them repeatedly because they felt so odd.

Then she turned her attention to Itachi, her frown quickly turning into a nasty smile, as if she had been successful in pulling off some great joke. Maybe she had, though, since it had been the demon's chakra that had changed Itachi's gender. The Uchiha still had pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair but Itachi's ability to father children had been taken away. The clothing they wore, loose outfits that had been generously given to them by the monks of the temple, were all an identical shade of blue and cut in a style similar to that of the tan ones worn by the temple's students. The outfits were on the large side and pulled askew with the most minimal activity, making them all appear asexual and badly dressed.

The demon chuckled, or tried to as it quickly turned into a cough, the force of which nearly tipped the blonde over, and she put her hand out as if leaning against a wall. Since she was in the middle of the hallway, this mime act of leaning against thin air was something of a neat trick and Kisame looked to Itachi in silent question. The Uchiha shook his head, informing the former Mist ninja that no hidden jutsu was in play but Itachi tensed minutely and Kisame quickly returned his attention to Naruto as the blonde's stance shifted and he leaned against the invisible wall heavily, free hand settling on his belly and rubbing as if something there hurt.

"Ai-sama," Pallas said, approaching the other slowly from behind. Though she was being cautious, her back was straight, her manner authoritative as she approached the other blonde. She had gone into No Nonsense mode. "Ai-sama, lets go back to your room. You'll feel better once you lie down. Kana will stay out here; he won't touch you again."

Both Itachi and Kisame looked over their shoulder in mutual disgust and irritation at the tall brunette in question. Kana had been immediately forthcoming about his identity if not about other details, like what the fuck he really was, and had answered all their questions concerning his run-in with Naruto with a patience that was damn admirable. They had asked him multiple times, individually and in concert, but his story never changed and the Akatsuki pair was forced to believe that he at least believed his tale of the events was the truth. That didn't mean they trusted him with Naruto and one of the rules of his continued allowance to remain with them was that, short of a dire medical emergence, he was not allowed to touch Naruto. Until now, Kana had been alright with this arrangement and had followed it to the letter.

"A Koma-inu?" Kyuubi groaned, drawing Kisame's attention again. "No wonder I feel so awful…" She put a hand to her mouth in a manner that suggested that the blonde would shortly be sick.

Kisame was beginning to really hate the fact that everyone around him seemed to know what Kana was. He wondered vaguely if he could ask Naruto to ask the Nine-Tails for a complete explanation.

"Kana isn't making you sick." Pallas said gently, remaining calm, several feet shy of her patient. She didn't move toward Naruto, making the former Mist ninja wonder if she still could or if she, like the Akatsuki pair, had been frozen in place as well. "Let's go back to inside…"

It was possible that whatever Kana was affecting the Kyuubi but the more likely culprit was something a whole lot smaller and much more troublesome. Pallas had said that keeping the jinchuuriki calm and inactive was vital to his health since he was already so fragile. Naruto had been asleep all week and they had used this to their advantage to pump his unresisting body full of fluids and high calorie food in an effort to replenish his under nourished form. Even with their efforts he had physically shrunk several inches, a feat that had had Pallas' jaw on the floor, and lost ten precious pounds because his metabolism, and thus his healing ability, had remained in overdrive for the three days immediately following their arrival here.

Kyuubi lurched forward, tottering determinedly past where the Akatsuki pair remained glued in place until Kana jogged toward her. The Kyuubi turned its attention on the tall brunette, and Kisame could feel the demon's chakra surge as the Nine-tails frowned deeply. Kana continued toward her, his long, ground eating strides quickly closing the gap between them and, to his credit, he didn't touch her; in fact, he deliberately kept several feet between them, watching the blonde expectantly. When both their skin began to glow faintly and Kisame felt his eyes widen as he watched.

"Get lost." Kyuubi hissed at the tall male, again shifting to lean against a wall only the demon could see. One hand again returned to settle over Naruto's stomach, rubbing small insistent circles as a grimace crossed over the boy-turned-girl's features. Kana took a step closer, making the glow being emitted by the blonde's skin become brighter, and a growl filled the air. "Get away from me, little doggy. I have no wish to play with you."

"Foo-kun," Minamoto said, taking a step to the side so that he could be seen from behind Kana. He'd been so quiet that Kisame had thought he'd left. "Perhaps antagonizing the young lady is not the best idea?"

Eyeing the monk, the demon looked over its shoulder at the Akatsuki pair and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"We've been staying here." Kisame said, shrugging awkwardly as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. Chakra or not, staying in this position was beginning to hurt and the muscles of his back and neck let him know loudly that they were not meant to stay in such a way for this long. The former Mist ninja frowned and flexed his ankle to see if whatever the demon had done had worn off.

"Monk-san, let me introduce you to Ai-sama, my mate." Kana said, turning to face the other as he moved to stand beside Naruto, ignoring Kyuubi's resulting warning growl. The brunette looked as if he'd won some sort of lottery, grinning and smiling, so obviously happy about something that it immediately put Kisame on alert. "She'll be carrying my pups once the one she carries now is born."

From behind him, the former Mist ninja heard the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh as Pallas smacked her forehead with her palm and sighed heavily.

If the fox didn't beat him to it, Kana was a dead man, er, dog-thing, once Kisame got free. By tacit agreement, it had been decided that Naruto's pregnancy was to be kept from the jinchuuriki for as long as possible so as not to stress the fragile teenager unnecessarily. Kisame doubted Naruto would take the news well and he bet the Kyuubi would take it very, very badly.

Kyuubi abruptly stood erect, rigid as the demon looked up at the tall brunette in open horror before turning its attention to the Akatsuki pair. The blonde's jaw worked soundlessly for several seconds before the demon finally managed to speak. "Puh…Pup?"

"We have a lot to discuss with you, Ai-sama." Itachi said. The Uchiha shifted, clearly testing if he had mobility. "Much has happen-"

"No." Kyuubi said flatly, the blonde's expression blanking out eerily. "Just… No."

Itachi shifted again and this time so did Kisame.

"Pups are good news!" Kana said excitedly, clearly puzzled since no one else seemed to share his enthusiasm. "You're going to be a mothe…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as the demon turned its attention on him fully, expression ugly, as if Kana himself was responsible for the pregnancy and the former Mist ninja filed this information away for later analysis. The air became thick as Kisame felt the blonde's chakra swell and then the brunette went flying across the hall to smack against the opposite wall with a loud crack, pinned in place by the Nine-Tail's chakra.

"No!" Wobbling, Kyuubi began shouting, as if denying it would change the fact that Naruto was with child. "No, no, no! You're **lying**! I'm not… we can't… the bastard's… Noooo!" She screamed, her legs collapsing beneath her. Kisame realized that the demon was sobbing, breathing raggedly as both arms wrapped around the blonde's middle, and he wondered vaguely what the problem was. Naruto being pregnant was a big deal, no one was saying otherwise though only Itachi and Kisame knew exactly how big a deal, but the Kyuubi was acting as if it was a death sentence and practically having a meltdown.

Minamoto, to his credit, moved to sit beside the demon but Itachi and Kisame shook their heads vehemently, warning the old warrior away. If Kyuubi lost it, there was no telling what would happen to the monk, the temple, or the whole damn island the building sat on. The most powerful of the jinchuuriki, there was nothing beyond the Kyuubi's power, nothing. It could blow them to hell and back in less time than it took Kisame to blow his nose. Even if it was in compassion, touching Naruto with the demon firmly in control could inadvertently provoke the Nine-tail's wrath and Kisame made shooing motions to warn the monk further back.

Honestly, after seeing Kana go flying, **twice**, one would think that the monk would have enough sense to not want to be within a hundred feet of the blonde. But Minamoto was made of stronger stuff apparently and, despite Kisame's continued efforts to wave him away, the older warrior sat down on the floor beside the blonde, a small smile playing at his lips. He didn't speak or move to touch her, merely sat and smiled while next to him the small body was wracked by harsh sobs.

The monk casually looked to his right, toward the other end of the hallway, and made a vague wave in that direction. Kisame followed the motion and realized that Kyuubi's rampage had not gone unnoticed by the other residents of the temple. Tatsumi, a captain in the ranks as far as Kisame could tell, and his squad had crowded into the hall, everyone armed to the teeth and ready to charge forward. They watches Naruto carefully, like any good hunter would watch a dangerous rapid animal but at Minamoto's wave, though, they relaxed, standing down and sheathing their weapons but not leaving.  
"Ah." Kyuubi said, drawing everyone's attention back to it, the soft gasp of surprise the only warning something was amiss before the blonde abruptly tipped to the side. The monk moved like lightening, catching and guiding the blonde as the other fell, easily pulling Naruto into his lap instead of letting him hit the floor.

Released, Kana hit the floor with a loud thump and both the Akatsuki members and Pallas nearly followed suite as their feet were suddenly unfrozen, the abrupt return making them wobble. Immediately Kisame and Itachi pivoted, letting gravity pull them forward, using the momentum to smoothly turn and launch into motion, running toward Naruto's prone form.

* * *

Concern and frustration warred within Kisame as he sat on the bed and watched Itachi help Pallas splint Naruto's ankles, silently dismayed as he glimpsed the mottled flesh while it disappeared under the new bindings. The area already looked painfully swollen despite the ice Pallas had been applying, proving that both joints were broken and useless until they healed. Kisame and Itachi had both become accustomed to carrying Naruto around to the point that it was almost second nature but it was still mildly annoying

The unconscious jinchuuriki had been lain so that his back was against the former Mist ninja front in a semi-reclined position, an IV catheter in his arm. The NG tubing had been reinstalled down the blonde's nose, the end looped around his left ear and taped carefully in place so it wouldn't move when either Naruto or Kisame shifted position. Pallas, clearly frustrated at this new set back to her patient's recovery to the point that she was near tears, had deemed both supportive measures were necessary after taking stock of the damage wrought by Kyuubi's impromptu power display.

Both of Kisame's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist, his large hands splayed over the blonde's lower stomach in an almost possessive manner as they glowed, hunting for the spark that marked Naruto's pregnancy. Finding it and feeling it fluctuate, Kisame immediately started feeding it healing chakra until the little spark burned bright and strongly again. Reassured by the feeling of the quick regular pulse beneath his fingertips, Kisame let out a quietly held breath as he relaxed against the pillows behind him. This cycle had been repeating itself with startling frequency since Kyuubi's appearance and the Akatsuki member was beginning to wonder if the Nine-Tails was actively trying to make Naruto miscarry.

Being of the Mist, Kisame was naturally sensitive to all aspects of water and when he had sensed the small knot of unknown density, he'd thought it was another wound or a clot and had subsequently brought it to Pallas' attention. Since then, he had been serving as a human ultrasound machine since the temple unsurprisingly didn't have one and there wasn't a hospital in the immediate vicinity.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi adjusted the sheet pooled next to the jinchuuriki, spreading it to cover Naruto's naked lower body since the pajama bottoms he'd been wearing had been removed for ease and simplicity when the damage to his ankles had been discovered. Naruto still wore the large sleep shirt Itachi had dressed Naruto in after his bath was long enough that it reached the blonde's mid thigh but that was not sufficient cover by itself, especially with Kisame's hands under it. When the blonde was fully covered, Pallas gave assent for the person to enter.

The bedroom door opened silently revealing a dark head as it cautiously peeked in. "How's she do…"

"Get out, Kana!" The order came from three throats simultaneously in identical angry tones, snarled out in a move so well orchestrated, one would have thought that the spontaneous delivery of the words was choreographed.

The tall twenty something year old hovered in the doorway, expression alternating from anger over being chastised and guilt for being partially responsible for the current situation. He dithered, shifting on his feet but neither leaving nor pressing forward into the room, and Kisame growled irritably reaching for something to throw but Pallas beat him to it. She pulled off her slipper shoe and hurled it, hitting the wall right in front of Kana's nose. He jumped, startled, and shot his sister a glare before doing as he was told, closing the door softly behind him.

"Your brother is not allowed in here. At. All." Itachi told the doctor, his voice not quite able to achieve its usual flat monotone, though whether from emotion or due to its recent feminization Kisame didn't know. "He is not to be anywhere near Ai-sama."

"What exactly is she?" Pallas exploded into movement, standing up and angrily hurling her medical supplies into the bag she kept them in, the dwindling amount having been pilfered from the clinic they fled. She glared at the Uchiha, her fists clenching and unclenching, as if she just wanted to haul off and hit him. "**_She_** did something to Kana to get him all excited before all this…"

"She 'got him all excited?'" Kisame said, impressed with how calm he sounded while feeling so angry. His hands still splayed out against the skin of Naruto's belly protectively, fingers absently playing over the new ridge of scar tissue just under Naruto's navel. "Your brother can turn into a huge dog and brushes off damage tat would kill normal people. He knew the names of most of the knives and swords in the temple arsenal and seems to suddenly think that he and Ai-sama are going to get married in the near future like some psycho stalker. He doesn't seem worried at all about the baby she carries now or how it occurred after Ai and he 'talked.'" The former Mist ninja irritably made air quotes with his fingers and continued to talk over Pallas' sputtered indignation that Kana did not turn into a dog. "He admitted to touching her then and, now after touching her again, she nearly kills herself and miscarries trying to get away from him!"

"Get away?!" Pallas said, voice rising. She stood over him in what Kisame assumed was an attempt to intimidate his with her not so impressive height. Pallas wasn't terribly tall like her brother but she wasn't as small as Naruto's current four foot something either. The doctor was very firmly average in her height and her attempts to use it to frighten Kisame made him want to laugh as Pallas continued to rage. "_Get away?!_ She hurled him through a pair of barricade doors! **_Barricade doors_**, you idiot ninja meathead, and she didn't even touch him to do it! Her healing ability… is unnatural! She's can't be human…"

"Shut up." Itachi had been watching the exchange silently, content to let them squabble but her last comment seemed to have crossed the line with the Uchiha.

"No!" The irate blonde said petulantly, glaring at the brunette. "She's not human, at least not a normal one, and I don't care what Kana says but she is not a goddess…"

"It has been my experience," a familiar voice said seconds before Minamoto pushed the door open, a tray laden with teacups and a small steaming kettle in his hands. Smiling, he entered without waiting for permission. "That even legends of gods and goddesses have to start somewhere. What better place than with young men and women gifted with extraordinary abilities beyond normal comprehension?"

"I thought you were a Buddhist." Kisame said, an eyebrow rising. "Doesn't that rule out believing in anything else?"

The monk set the tray down on the side table located on the far side of the room. "I am a good citizen of Water Country but that doesn't mean I don't like visiting other places."

Kisame didn't understand the comparison.

"Once not long ago, Koma-inu were thought to be unnatural." Minamoto continued, pouring tea for them, steam wafting up to hide the older man's face for several moments. The monk looked at Pallas. "It was why there are so few of you today, is it not?"

She paused, looking thoughtful as Minamoto handed her her cup.

"What the hell is a Koma-inu?" Kisame asked, exasperated. Neither Pallas nor Kana had been forthcoming with answers regarding what Kana really was the entire week they had been together and this had annoyed Kisame to no end. However they, in turn, had not pushed for answers regarding Naruto, and Kisame had refrained from pushing the issue, allowing them their privacy since they were allowing the Akatsuki pair theirs. Now that Pallas was had begun demanding information about Naruto, the unspoken agreement between them was broken and now Kisame's curiosity was making a comeback of epic proportions.

Minamoto blinked in surprise as he carried over the tray, walking slowly so as not to spill the hot liquid. "Koma-inu, shishi, cerberi, Foo-dogs, Imperial Guardian Lions, Lions of Buddha… They are known by many names world wide but all are fundamentally terms for the same type of animal. They are, in essence, mystical guardian beasts. Due to their nature and temperament they were usually found protecting sacred sites and those who dwelled there."

"So they're guard dogs." Kisame said flatly, truly unimpressed.

"In a sense." Minamoto said, nodding, ignoring Pallas' sound of indignation as she tried to swallow the hot tea and protest at the same time. "Most guard dogs though do not have the power to keep demons and evil away though,…"

Alarm bells began ringing within Kisame's mind and he accepted the tea stoically, too busy trying to keep his expression neutral to do anything but hold the fragile cup in his hand over the side of the edge of the bed. If Kana's powers abilities were interfering with the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities then it would explain why Naruto wasn't recovering as he should…

"…Or redeem angry spirits." The monk continued conversationally as he handed Itachi a cup as well.

Kisame's train of thought went off a cliff. "They can what?"

"According to some tales, they can neutralize negative energy and redeem angry spirits." Minamoto said, sitting down on one of the large sitting cushions throughout the room and taking a sip of tea. While the monk's eyes were elsewhere, the former Mist ninja chanced a look at his partner, wondering what the Uchiha made of this sudden idea. Itachi's eyes were a bit wide, dark eyebrows creeping into his hairline, and Kisame felt marginally better to know that his fellow Akatsuki member was as thunderstruck as he was about all this.

"Redeem," Kisame couldn't completely keep the note of urgency from his voice. Triggered by the monk's words, his thoughts began racing as his brain suddenly fought to put together a puzzle he hadn't even known was there. He felt as if he were on a precipice; an idea was forming in his mind and it stubbornly hovered just out of his reach. A few more inches- a little more information- and he would have it, solid and real in his hand. "Redeem how? What happens to the angry spirit once it's been redeemed by a Koma-inu?"

The monk stared at him over the rim of his teacup but he answered the question and that was all Kisame cared about. "No one knows for sure. Some stories say that, once free of the bonds of anger, is allowed to go to heaven. Other tales say that Koma-inu eat the angry spirits."

_'But what if the angry spirit is a demon's spirit? What happens then? Can a demon be redeemed? If it can, does it become it's opposite…?" _Kisame could feel his heart pounding, as if his body had realized where his thoughts were taking him even if he didn't truly know. He thought furiously, adrenaline spiking through him as he tried to put everything together. He had to think, and think hard because… somehow it was very important. Not only for Naruto but for the baby the blonde now carried and also for Itachi and Kisame both.

He was nearing the edge of the percipience, his hand outstretched. Closer and closer, almost, almost..! _'What was the opposite of a demon? What was the equivalent of a demon for good? An angel?' _Imagining the fox with little cherub wings was a strange image that felt wrong, as if he were on the right track but had misinterpreted the message…

_"…And I don't care what Kana says, she's not a goddess…"_

…His fingers closed over something…

"Kisame-san?" With a start, Kisame jerked back to reality, blinking, suppressing a frustrated yell as the thought slipped through his fingers and disappeared.

Minamoto chuckled lightly. "You were thinking very hard and seriously about something there." The monk chuckled again and sipped his tea. The former Mist ninja suddenly wanted to hit the older man. "Do you know an evil spirit, Kisame-san?"

_'You have no idea, old man.'_ The former Mist ninja made a face, pursing his lips and screwing his eyes shut as if he had tasted something sour. He wondered if Itachi would have a theological discussion with him later because Kisame was sure he'd never be able to come up with the answer on his own now. Something brushed his lip and his eyes popped open, darting down comically to see what the hell had touched him.

Blue eyes narrowed in concentration were studying him and Kisame realized that it was Naruto's fingers touching him, tracing the Akatsuki member's jaw, delicately reaching up to touch the other's mouth lightly before moving away. This was the first time Naruto had seen him after Kisame's transformation and so he held still, allowing the other to continue as he would, too busy staring at the blonde's eyes to really think about what was happening.

Naruto's eyes were still blue, the same pretty sky blue they had been the first time Kisame had met him years ago, but now there were small golden motes of some sort sprinkled throughout the iris around a dilated elliptical pupil. The blonde blinked slowly, his strange eyes disappearing as his eyelids closed, and the blonde retracted his hand to let it lay limply on the former Mist ninja's chest, as if the minor bit of exploration had exhausted him. Kisame gripped the wayward hand lightly with his own and carefully brought both back to rest over the blonde's stomach, trapping the dainty palm under his larger one.

Blue eyes fluttered back open slowly, mouth having to work briefly before any sound came out. When it did, it was rough, raw, as if the Kyuubi's earlier screaming had somehow damaged Naruto's throat. "Aum?"

Kisame blinked, puzzled. It wasn't a word, he was positive of that much. Feeling foolish, he repeated it back to Naruto who had angled his head to look at the Akatsuki member. "Aum?"

"Now that is interesting." Minamoto looked thoughtful, peppered eyebrows drawing together slightly as he looked at Naruto. The monk scratched his cheek but his gaze never wavered from the jinchuuriki.

Pallas snorted, irritated. "The tube prevents her vocal cords from closing completely. Until she gets used to it her words will come out weird." Waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, the blonde reached for her medical bag. "I'm sorry but Minamoto-san and Kisame-san need to step outside while I conduct a…"

"In a minute." Kisame said, glaring at her. If nothing else, the Akatsuki pair needed to brief Naruto on their cover story now that the teenager was awake.

Itachi shifted on the bed, moving so that he could get off. "Get out, Pallas."

Unsurprisingly, she sputtered, indignant, but Pallas did eventually leave the room, stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind her despite the fact that Minamoto was still there.

"Quite a live one, isn't she? She'll make quite the Koma-inu when she awakens." The monk commented, climbing to his feet. He gathered the tea cup Pallas had left and took the others from the Akatsuki pair and set them back on the tray. "I understand the need for privacy between you and your mistress but alienating the only one who can put Ai-sama back together may not be the wisest course of action. I suspect that you'll be needing her help after your talk."

He was right, unfortunately, and Kisame knew it even if he did not say it allowed. Isamu and Bob had said that Pallas had experience in dealing with rape victims and the Akatsuki pair would need her when they broke the news to Naruto about the attack and the pregnancy that had resulted from it. The blonde was probably going to loose it like the Kyuubi once they told him about the baby though it was possible that the fox had beaten them to it. If that was the case then Naruto was taking things _way_ too well….

As Itachi pulled open the door to let Minamoto, Kisame hastily pushed all sharp objects out of reach of the blonde jinchuuriki.

The Uchiha shut and locked the door. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto, who appeared to have dozed off during everyone's departure, roused and turned his head to look in Itachi's direction. He made a sound of acknowledgement low in his throat, wincing before he waved halfheartedly at the Uchiha in greeting once the brunette returned to sit on the bed. The hand that Kisame had pinned beneath his own fluttered and the former Mist ninja released it, watching while Itachi received the same treatment he had gotten as Naruto's fingers delicately touched the Uchiha's face. The blonde's hand lowered and hovered uncertainly for a second over the mounds of Itachi's breasts before finally breaching the space between them and copping a feel, expression curious.

Though Itachi allowed it without any form of protest, Kisame did not miss the faint blush that stained the pale skin of the other's cheeks and the ex-Mist ninja had to turn his head away before the Uchiha caught sight of his smile.

That smile soon faded though as Kisame tried to think of how to start this particular conversation. A lot had happened while Naruto was unconscious and though most of it was inconsequential some was not. Kisame determined that plunging headlong could do more damage than good and he deemed it best to start with an assessment question,

"How you feeling?"

Itachi, apparently fed up with being felt up, had trapped Naruto's hand between his two and the Uchiha stared at Kisame as if the other had asked the stupidest question in the world.

The blonde angled his head so that he could awkwardly regard him, blinking, making his new eyes disappear from view. His mouth moved but nothing more than slurred gibberish came out. Looking frustrated, Naruto frowned deeply, trying to force some sort of understandable speech through his lips to no avail. He shook his head and tugged his hand free of Itachi's grasp, wiggling his fingers.

Kisame sighed in defeat and irritation. He hated yes or no questions.

"Good." Itachi said suddenly, and there was a note of something in the other's voice that sounded suspiciously like relief. "He says he feels good. No pain. He's ready to go."

_'He says?' _Eyebrows in his hairline, Kisame blinked, realizing belatedly that Naruto was communicating with his hand. It wasn't uncommon for each village to have its own sign language system as a back up but most did not extend beyond combat situations when verbal communication was not an option. Though at one time there had been one standardized system of sign language, many regions had done away with it as an outdated custom once a single dialect had been chosen as the official language throughout the larger countries.

Itachi's hands moved, making gestures that Kisame couldn't make heads or tails out of, dark eyes focused on Naruto's reply. The elder Uchiha's eyebrows shot up.

Kisame felt strangely left out. "What? What did you ask him and what did he say?"

"I asked him where he learned to sign. He says he's been borrowing books and reading a lot."

"Time well spent." Kisame grunted, ruffling the blonde head and mussing the long hair. Naruto smiled, leaning into the touch, clearly enjoying it. "Good job, though I'm surprised it wasn't your senseis…"

The blonde stiffened instantly though Kisame couldn't understand why. He would have thought Naruto would have enjoyed the compliment but here the boy-turned-girl was, rigid, trembling, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. For a second he feared the blonde was going to start bawling but then slowly Naruto relaxed again, as if he'd taken the emotions affecting him and stuffed them away, though perhaps 'relax' wasn't the correct word since Kisame could feel the blonde's pulse thudding quickly.

"'My senseis taught me many things.'" It was the way Itachi said it that let Kisame know that the Uchiha was as equally confused about the teens response. It wasn't a typical reply to such a passing comment and the way Naruto reacted was truly odd. Maybe his teachers had been cruel? Funny, Jiraiya was a known pervert though cruelty seemed a bit of a leap…

"Naruto-kun, did Jiraiya do something to you?"

The blonde didn't respond and, really, he didn't have to. At the mention of the Sannin the trembling had returned, the already pale skin paling further into a distinctly unhealthy color that shone as Naruto began sweating copiously. Keeping one hand firmly on the blonde's belly, Kisame gently closed his freehand around Naruto's neck, feeling the pulse there beating wildly like some trapped animal.

This wasn't good not only for Naruto but also for the baby. The former Mist ninja took his hand away before it could agitate the blonde further and began threading his fingers through Naruto's hair since the jinchuuriki had seemed to like that earlier. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping calm the teenager as Naruto continued to minutely tremble, tense and stiff as he tired to surreptitiously crawl out of Kisame's lap. There wasn't anywhere for the blonde to go and the moment he seemed to realize this, he began pulling the sheet up over himself in an attempt to hide.

Kisame glanced at Itachi to see what the Uchiha made of the behavior and realized that the currently Sharingan-eyed brunette would be useless for the time being.

Too busy plotting Jiraiya's demise, no doubt.

"Okay." The former Mist ninja said, stretching out the word while working hard for his voice to be calm and low. He let Naruto disappear beneath the sheet without protest though Kisame didn't allow Naruto to remove the hand that covered the blonde's belly. Kisame reached out to touch the hidden head with his unoccupied hand, hesitating as he thought better of the action and pulled back. "Okay, but we're here if you want to talk or anything."

The words were lame but Kisame felt that they needed to be said nonetheless. Whatever Jiraiya had done must have been horrific to provoke such a reaction from the once carefree blonde but Kisame could not fathom what point there would be in the Sannin torturing his student so severely. What would Jiraiya possibly gain from it? What exactly had he done to make the blonde this was and was their a chance it could be reversed? Naruto was a mess- mentally, emotionally, and physically- and had been so before the Akatsuki pair had found him. Whatever potential he had had as a ninja had been derailed by years and until he healed completely there was no way he would be able to function in combat…

Unless… unless that was the exact outcome Konoha was hoping for. Kisame had seen repeated proof that if Naruto became stressed enough, the Kyuubi would come to his rescue and protect him. Put the blonde in the path of an oncoming army and it would be a bloodbath of epic proportions as Kyuubi possessed the blonde and sought revenge. No, not just armies… Countries. Continents. No one would stand a chance against the jinchuuriki and all would fall before the Nine-tail's efforts to protect Naruto. The entire balance of power would shift globally as Konoha employed its ultimate weapon and took out the other big five countries, assuming power over all.

And stuck in the middle, helpless to defend himself or his baby, frightened out of his mind if not already outright insane from it all, would be Naruto.

Kisame's mind boggled and silence swelled within the small room. "I think I need some sake." He said at length then remembered that there was no alcohol in the temple.

A shudder passed through Itachi as the Uchiha fought down the emotions possessing him and came back to the conversation. The Sharingan faded into the normal bottomless dark of the brunette's eyes, one pale hand reaching up to absently tuck a wayward lock of hair behind his ear. "Naruto-kun, are you hungry?"

He pulled lightly at the sheet, slowly revealing the blonde. Naruto allowed the action, not stopping the other until Itachi tried to pull the cloth past the jinchuuriki's shoulders, and then the teen waded the excess sheet in his hands, gripping it tight to keep it in place. The blonde shook his head weakly then tried to pull the sheet back up to hide beneath again.

"No." Kisame trapped the blonde's hands, preventing the action, and looking down at the teen as Naruto looked up at him fearfully. "You've got to eat, hungry or not. Naruto, you're sick and you're eating for two. You need to eat and rest so you can get better." The former Mist ninja sighed and resisted the urge to run a frustrated hand through his hair. "There's a tube in your nose that goes down to your stomach that we've been using to get food into you. I'm going to sit up now and you're going to sit in my lap while Itachi feeds you dinner. If you get tired, sleep. If you have questions, ask them, but you can't hide until you've eaten."

Itachi was looking at Kisame strangely which wasn't terribly surprising since Kisame didn't usually make it a habit of ordering the other around. Out of the two of them though, when it came to Naruto's care, Kisame was in charge more often than not- probably because he was the only one willing to listen when Pallas went into lecture mode. Whatever the reason, Itachi let him have the authority about Naruto's care, apparently content to sit back and help as needed, if needed. It was weird, very weird to have the Uchiha assume a subordinate role, but it worked so Kisame didn't worry over it.

"Pallas took her bag with her." Itachi reported after climbing off the bed once more, his unhappiness over this development plain. "I'll have to go to the kitchen."

Kisame sighed but wasn't terribly surprised; Pallas had a nasty tendency to be spiteful when annoyed. The former Mist ninja released Naruto's hands and pinched the bridge of his nose, smothering the urge to sigh. "Top shelf in the auxiliary pantry. Check the expiration date though, I had to chuck one earlier because it expired. If there aren't any more cans, we'll have to mix some from scratch."

Itachi nodded, face expressionless though his back was stiff and straight as he shut the door behind him. Despite his seemingly limitless innate ability to be good at anything, the Uchiha had no luck operating a blender. Kisame truly didn't understand the problem- how hard was it to fill the glass container, put the top on and hit a button?- but when Itachi tried to do anything with the simple kitchen appliance, it ended badly for anyone within a ten foot radius.

"We're in a temple." Kisame said abruptly to Naruto after several moments of silence had passed. Small talk had never been something he was good at and since Itachi was usually so quiet, Kisame had never had to hone his conversation skills. "In Water Country. We've been here a week with two other people, Pallas and Kana."

At the mention of the tall brunette, Naruto tensed.

"So you did run into him?"

Naruto shifted nervously.

"I'm not upset," Kisame murmured gently, forcing himself to relax, idly running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Just confirming what Kana said." The adrenaline from earlier had faded, leaving him mildly fatigued, and the former Mist ninja sighed inwardly at how quickly his body had become out of shape in just a few days.

The blonde turned carefully onto his side but didn't stop once he'd achieved the position. Instead he kept going and once Kisame realized that Naruto was trying to turn onto his belly, the former Mist ninja aided him in getting comfortable, leaning back further so that the blonde wasn't laying awkwardly, eyes on Naruto's face for any signs of pain.

Kisame pulled a pillow out from under his back and tossed it carelessly against the wall the bed bordered, shortly repeating the action with another pillow so he could lay horizontally. He made sure Naruto's IV line wasn't tangled or crimped and craned his neck so that he could check to make sure Naruto's ankles were still splinted. When Naruto awkwardly reached for the sheet, Kisame beat him to it, pulling it up to the blonde's shoulders and covering the majority of them both.

"Good?" The Akatsuki member asked. Naruto nodded from inches away, blinking his blue, gold flecked eyes down at Kisame, his body stretched parallel atop the former Mist ninja. So that the blonde wouldn't fall should he roll over and also so that he could continue to keep track of the baby's heart beat, Kisame put his hand on Naruto's lower back, feeling the small line of scar tissue to the left side of the teenager's spine and absently playing with it.

"I don't know how to sign." Kisame told the other slowly, thinking as he spoke. "So me understanding you will be a bit difficult if you want to tell me anything." He waited until Naruto nodded in understanding before continuing. "Okay, so you did meet Kana." Another slow nod accompanied by more tensing. "Did you know him before?" Naruto shook his head and Kisame nodded slowly, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. He needed Naruto's side of the story to either confirm or disprove Kana's version but he knew that pushing wouldn't work.

Kisame took a breath and slowly let it out through his nose as he came to a decision.

"I'm going to tell you what Kana told us. If you think anything is wrong, let me know." Kisame said then belatedly remembered that ordering Naruto around probably wouldn't be appreciated by the blonde. "Please. Itachi can translate when he gets back." He waited because the teenager looked uncertain but then continued when Naruto eventually did nod his permission to begin. Kisame began from the beginning, telling the story as Kana had told him, starting with the events at the bar. It wasn't until Kisame reached the point where Kana had grabbed him did Naruto become distressed.

Thinking that he had hit upon a flaw in Kana's story, Kisame pounced. "Is he the one who attacked you? Did Kana hurt you?"

Naruto was alternating between nodding his head and shaking it rapidly, each movement too fast, his eyes unfocused and lost in memory. The blonde reached up and touched his shoulder with his free hand, cupping the area and shielding it, as his pulse beat rapidly against the skin of his throat. He was breathing shallowly and beginning to sweat, small trails of liquid running over his pale skin to drip onto Kisame's chest.

It was not quite the response Kisame had been looking for and the former Mist ninja inwardly cursed, knowing that he should have foreseen the possibility of triggering a panic attack given the subject matter.

"Breathe, Naruto or you're going to hyperventilate." Kisame cupped Naruto's cheek with his free hand as he spoke, startling the teenager back to the present but had to let go as the blonde jerked. Immediately Naruto's knee pressed down into Kisame's crotch and even if there was a soft mattress below them Kisame's eyes went cross eyed with the pain of having his manhood partially crushed.

The former Mist ninja resisted the urge to cup himself and instead sank his teeth into his lower lip to keep from swearing, his free hand clenched in a tense fist at his side as Kisame breathed through the pain. When he'd recovered enough, he forced an eye open to check on Naruto, finding the blonde looking frightened but also vaguely resigned, as if afraid Kisame would hit him, but would still just sit back and take it should the other strike him.

Kisame wasn't an expert or anything but his senses screamed that this submissive acceptance to violence indicated just how damaged the jinchuuriki was.

He put a hand on Naruto's head, feeling the other flinch slightly but ignoring it as he began ruffling the blonde hair. "It was an accident. No harm done." Kisame continued to pet the blonde, watching as the fear gradually left the teen face. He momentarily moved his hand to touch the shoulder the blonde had been clutching previously.

"They're memories, Naruto. They're past events and those people cannot hurt you now." He paused and mentally tested several words before deciding there was no way to really be delicate about this. Blunt had always been Kisame's style anyway, and, honestly, there were just some things that needed to be said in as straightforward a manner as possible and this was a situation where pretty words would bring hollow comfort if they brought anything at all. "Naruto, whatever happened to you, you didn't deserve it. Senseis or strangers, you are not at fault for what happened and it is okay to be upset if they did something to you."

Naruto's shoulders shook and the blonde head lowered until it rested on Kisame's chest completely. Small hands grabbed at the former Mist ninja's shirt, fisting the material tightly as sobs shook the jinchuuriki's frame and Kisame's hand moved from the teen's shoulder to Naruto's upper back, rubbing circles of comfort as the blonde shook, and muttering small sounds of comfort against the blonde head.

Naruto cried and Kisame wrapped his arms around him, holding the teen tightly, providing the warmth that the blonde's small body seemed to lack.

It was a strange sensation for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this chapter took a lot longer than previously anticipated even though parts of it were done back in August. Since then the chapter's original set up and plot have been hacked and slashed to the point that almost none of the original copy exists any longer in this incarnation.

The next three to four chapters are going to be taking place within a single day and night just in different locations and there will be some jumping as we catch up with other characters. Unfortunately, no, the various scenes could not be consolidated into one chapter or else chaos and confusion would run rampant and then my mail box would be overloaded with hate mail. So, yeah, multiple smaller chapters. Bare with it- I will do my utmost to make it worth your while.

Special thanks to Damp, my new editor, who very graciously and bravely puts up with me even when I have no idea what I'm doing.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter Nine

"You're late." The transparent form of the leader of the Akatsuki snapped at the pair entering the deep cave. The bright midmorning sunshine illuminating the area outside did nothing to dispel the damp darkness of the cave engulfing them. "Make preparations immediately."

"The jinchuuriki was more powerful than we expected, umm?" Deidara shrugged, taking off his hat and dismissing the clay bird he had used to transport the unconscious form of the One Tail's host. The Hidden Village in the Sand's red headed leader fell to the ground at the Akatsuki leader's feet with a muffled thud.

The leader formed a seal before stooping and placing one hand on the ground. Immediately the cave began rumbling around them, stirring up dust and smoke as the monstrous King of Hell statue was summoned, rising from the floor in a mass of spiky outcroppings, not stopping until the tallest tip nearly touched the ceiling. Despite the darkness, the statue's face with its multiple closed eyes, gagged mouth and its shackled, beseeching hands stood out in clear relief.

"Good." The Akatsuki leader said, looking the statue over quickly before putting his hands together once again and forming another seal. "Assemble."

One by one, the transparent projected forms of the remaining Akatsuki shimmered into view atop their designated place on the statue's fingers. Deidara and Sasori, the only ones physically present, leapt into their places onto the fingers corresponding to the kanji on their rings. The leader's strange, concentric ringed eyes looked over the group before narrowing.

Two more of the fingers were empty.

If the leader's face could have been seen, all would know that he was frowning unhappily as he stared hard at the two vacancies and put his hands together to form another seal. He disappeared from the cave's floor to reappear on the thumb of the statue's right hand, taking his place for the ceremony.

"Where's Kisame and Itachi, umm?" Deidara asked, blond hair swinging as he peered at the empty right and left ring fingers. Apparently, the Akatsuki leader was not the only one who had noticed that they were short two people.

"Shut up! I want to get this over with!" Sasori ordered irritably.

"Let's begin. This will take three full days- stay aware of your physical selves. Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range." The leader said, cutting off any further conversation. He put his hands together again, the others following suit, and a hum accompanied by the sound of stone sliding against stone filled the cave as the statue's gag dropped away, the mouth opening to reveal two rows of sharp pointed teeth. A glow formed inside the revealed cavern until it filled the space completely.

The time had come and leader of the Akatsuki concentrated, irritation giving way to mild excitement now that he was one step closer to his ultimate goal. Pretending to follow the Uchiha's plan of world domination and patience had been time well spent and soon, soon it would be time to stop the façade and step forward to create a world of Pein.

'_Sealing jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons Seal!'_

The chakra pooling in the statue's mouth spindled out to form nine large serpentine bodies that dove forward and wrapped themselves around Shukaku's vessel, coiling and writhing until the red head's body was lost to sight.

* * *

Kyuubi paced around its dais restlessly, its movements frantic as it circled the center, trying to figure out the best course of action concerning the little life growing in Naruto's womb. The demon had been all for aborting the child before it grew anymore and had been trying very hard to do just that but Kisame's constant interference had made the simple task damnably difficult, negating the fox's efforts by providing external support for the little spark, keeping it burning brightly. With Naruto so firmly mired in his depression, he should have remained ignorant of the pregnancy long enough for Kyuubi to dispose of it but that chance had come and gone thanks to Kana.

Oh, that puppy was _dead!_ Kyuubi almost couldn't wait to see the Koma-inu again so that the demon could get its revenge. The stupid over-grown dog wouldn't get up this time, oh no he wouldn't! If Kana had just kept his mouth shut, had not mentioned the infant's existence, this problem would have already been dealt with quickly and quietly! But no, he'd had to go and mention it and though Naruto may not have consciously acknowledged the infant's existence, unconsciously the teenager had already set barriers in place around his womb to block Kyuubi's efforts at abortion. Damn Kana! He was almost as bad as Sasuke!

The demon slowed its pace as another thought occurred to it, carefully padding closer to the spiritual form of the blond where it lay in the middle of the dais. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, for once not plagued by nightmares, his face relaxed and as slack as the rest of his twisted and cracked body. One hand was partially curled over his stomach, the other flung out as if searching for something, and for several long moments Kyuubi simply sat nearby, watching the blonde rest while it thought, eyes occasionally drifting to consider the small flare of unique chakra low in Naruto's belly.

Naruto knew about the baby and was fighting to protect it. This was a significant development and engendered the idea that this development may not be the calamity Kyuubi had assumed it would be. This was the first time in a very long time that Naruto had shown any interest in anything aside from pursuing a way to end his life since Sasuke Uchiha's rejection. Maybe having a child, having someone else to care for and concentrate on, was the very thing Naruto needed to climb out of his depression and heal. The possibility wove its way through the demon's mind, creating other colorful thoughts in its wake.

Could the baby be a blessing in disguise? Could this be the rallying point for Naruto's spirit Kyuubi had been pushing him to find? Once they got him properly fed, the blond would improve substantially physically which would pave the way for better mental health. Naruto would make a good parent- no one was capable of empathizing and understanding like the blonde could…

The fox stared at its vessel's spirit, feeling hope swell within its breast before it could contain the sensation, its eyes suddenly hot and prickling. They could do this! The baby's safety would be Naruto's top priority and the blonde would have to listen to the demon about leaving then. They'd leave this all behind and forget that Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha ever existed! Kyuubi's thoughts spun wildly in its excitement, tail lashing wildly. They'd carve out a home, just the three of them… well, maybe four. Five, maximum. The fox inwardly grumbled but wasn't foolish enough to believe that Naruto wouldn't need a human caretaker or two of some sort. Big mouth aside, Kisame had been proving…useful in this particular area, a fact that made the demon's mind boggle and if the former Mist ninja continued to care for Naruto with the same efficiency he had been, all would be well. This baby could be Naruto's life line….

…Or be the very rope he hung himself with.

Frustrated, Kyuubi wiped at the tears in the corner of its eyes with its forepaw and tried to stamp out the insidious hopeful feeling, forcing itself to be realistic. The demon knew that most of the blonde's despair came from fear- fear of hope, fear of being wanted, fear of wanting to live, fear of being loved- but also knew that overcoming any of those fears once seeded was incredibly difficult for even a healthy person and Naruto was anything but healthy in mind or body and it handicapped him severely against making any real progress on his own. The blonde had been so completely wrung out that he was head blind in Konoha, and had needed some sort of caretaker desperately. If someone had just noticed earlier that he needed some help much of the condition he was currently in could have easily been avoided.

What would happen if Naruto did manage to crawl out of his depression to have the baby but then fell right back in? The demon seriously doubted even a baby would be able to pull him out and it bet, in all honesty, that the infant's demands would make the situation worse. Naruto wouldn't survive a second round of deep depression, Kyuubi was sure, and that meant that the baby, completely dependent on Naruto for care, would die right along with them. Even if the blonde didn't pursue suicide and forced himself to live for the child, there were many other ways to escape reality and Kyuubi honestly didn't know which possible situation would be worse: Naruto killing them all physically or killing them all little by little as he turned completely to substance abuse and neglected his child.

Kyuubi felt the tears come again and this time didn't bother to wipe them away, filled with remorse. Naruto had been fixated on the missing brunet for so long that Sasuke's name was the only thing that had really registered with the blonde after the brunette came back even though Sasuke had no desire to see Naruto. For that very reason, Kyuubi had encouraged Naruto's feelings toward the Uchiha in an effort to pull Naruto back from the brink, using the brunet as a life line to keep the blond from slipping any further away after Iruka's and Kakashi's betrayal. Things hadn't turned out that way, had gone horrifically wrong and backfired spectacularly, turning Naruto into the young, suicidal teenager he was today.

Would parenthood save the blonde or would it destroy him so badly that not even Kyuubi could cobble him back together again?

Stifling the sob trying to push its way through the demon's chest, Kyuubi wiped again at its eyes and tried to regain control of itself. Now was not the time to dwell on the past! In front of them stretched an uncertain future and decisions needed to be made before much longer. Kyuubi needed answers-fast- and, ignoring the guilt that stabbed through the fox's heart, the demon raised a paw and extended it toward Naruto's sleeping form.

As soon as the demon's paw got within a few inches of the blonde's spirit, a barrier flared to life, crackling weakly against the thick pads of the massive appendage. Kyuubi could easily overwhelm the meager protection with little effort but knew that, once force was used, it would tarnish the relationship between the demon and its vessel. The fox endured the biting sensation, its paw trembling as it fought against the instinctive urge to push through the irritating obstacle, and concentrated on what it had to do. Summoning a trickle of its chakra, frowning over the golden hue to its energy, the fox let its chakra leak out around the barrier.

* * *

_Naruto blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, confusion over his whereabouts making his heart speed up as he slowly sat up and looked around. The floor beneath him was carpeted in a soft powder blue fabric that matched the cushion on the seat of the white rocking chair in the corner behind him. The four walls of the small room were also a matching blue as was the ruffled skirt hiding the legs of the white crib from view on the opposite side of the room._

_Wait, crib?_

"_Hello Kit." A figure appeared on the far side of the crib, leaning against the railing lightly. The person was tall with a slim build, and long red-gold hair that did nothing to give away the individual's gender. The face was neither male nor female yet had characteristics of both, looking too effeminate to be purely male yet too masculine to be purely female. Gold eyes watched him and the wide mouth below them with its too thin lips smiled at him in a familiar manner. Even if the person hadn't said anything, the blonde still would have known the entity was Kyuubi._

_Calming, Naruto stood and walked over to the demon, immediately being enveloped in a strong hug when he reached the other. Warmth poured over him, making him feel special and good, flooding him with calm serenity as Kyuubi wrapped its arms around him tightly, clinging to him with a fierceness that was nearly desperate._

"_Kit." Kyuubi clung tighter, hands roaming over Naruto's back, fingers trailing idly through his hair. "Kit, we need to talk." _

"_Okay." Naruto said, again perplexedly looking around the room, not understanding why they were meeting in such an odd dream when they could have just as easily talked on the demon's dais. Movement in the crib caught his attention and, curious, the blond pushed away enough from the demon to peer inside._

"_It's a baby. Hey, baby." He reached inside to gently brush a fingertip against one of the chubby cheeks, unable to keep from smiling as the infant's head immediately turned in his direction, lips moving as it searched for a breast to suckle. Fascinated, Naruto leaned into the crib further, ignoring Kyuubi's hands as they looped around his waist and pressed against his stomach, the fox spooning against his back and molding to it. Kyuubi was not normally this touchy feely when they dreamed together but his suspicion over the action soon dissipated, swept away as a new wave of calmness washed over him. Content once more, Naruto relaxed, lounging heavily against the crib railing while he carefully touched the strands of downy dark hair decorating the nearly bald head of the sleeping infant below him._

_The blonde looked over his shoulder to ask a question and nearly smacked his face into Kyuubi's since the fox had rested its chin on his shoulder. Recovering from the surprise, Naruto spoke in a low whisper. "Do you think I can pick her up? Do you think her mom will be mad?"_

_The demon hesitated, looking unsure, its arms tightening slightly on his waist while gold eyes widened and alternated between looking at Naruto and down at the infant. "I do not know if that is a wise idea. Maybe after we talk?"_

_Naruto nodded but felt his lower lip jut forward slightly, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. The compulsion to touch the infant was still there, making his hand itch with the urge but he resisted and meekly allowed Kyuubi to lead him by the hand away from the crib and over to the rocking chair, throwing glances over his shoulder at the sleeping baby all the way. _

_Instead of pushing Naruto down into the chair, the fox sat first then pulled Naruto onto its lap, arms once again settling around the blonde's waist as Kyuubi rested its chin among the blonde spikes atop Naruto's head. Though as a human the fox was physically smaller than he, Naruto felt completely surrounded, protected, as if he was a child being pulled into a parent's lap. It felt good and he smiled slightly, turning his head to the left, instinctively searching for a heartbeat in the demon's chest even though he knew there wouldn't be one._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked at length when the demon did not immediately begin the conversation. The blonde settled against the fox and folded his hands over Kyuubi's, blue eyes sweeping through the room again a second time before closing._

_The fox inhaled then exhaled slowly before speaking, the action striking the blonde as extremely odd since Kyuubi had no reason to breathe. "Kit, we need to decide what we want to do about the immediate future now that we have some time to do it."_

"_The future?" Naruto blinked and frowned, tensing as a diffused sense of terror tried to overwhelm him. He began shaking, no longer feeling even remotely safe, and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort as a sharp ache welled up in his chest. _

"_Shh. Nothing to fear." Kyuubi's hands unclasped from around his waist and began rubbing up and down Naruto's arms, gradually making the shaking slow. The fox pressed one of its palms over his heart and the blonde was sure that the demon was checking his heart rate. "There is no reason to be afraid, Kit. We literally have all options open to us! It's a time to be excited not afraid." _

"_Can't-" The single word came out choked and broken as Naruto's throat seemed to swell shut, breaking off further communication. He was shivering again, persistent terror gripping his muscles and making them rebel despite the calm pooling in his chest directly beneath the warm press of Kyuubi's hand._

"_Calm down, Kit. Breathe- that's right." The demon cooed gently, lips brushing against the shell of Naruto's ear and making the flesh tingle. It was distracting and the foreign sensation helped chase back the fear still making him tremble, still choking him. "In and out, Naruto, in and out. Good, good."_

_The blonde eventually calmed and the effort needed to make the strange mind numbing fear recede left him feeling spent. He slumped back against the fox and felt Kyuubi shift behind him to accommodate his frame, enfolding the blond within its arms. Seconds later, the pair began rocking slowly back and forth as the fox used its foot to set the chair in motion._

"_Can't go back." Naruto said in a whisper, tilting his head back to look at the other with wide, haunted eyes. _

_Kyuubi blinked slowly then its mouth settled into a firm line, the demon's eyes narrowing slightly, golden orbs fierce. "No, we will never go back to Konoha again, Kit. Forget that place- for us it no longer exists!" _

_Naruto flinched at the name of his former village but reflexively glared weakly up at the fox at the insult to his homeland. _

"_No, Kit," The demon said, lips twisting down in a stern frown. "Konoha doesn't deserve any loyalty you may feel toward it. The village you grew up in is not the same one your father gave his life for-" _

"_My father?" Naruto interrupted, frowning, his puzzlement over the statement evident on his face. "What does my father have to do with this? The Yondaime sealed you…" He paused, waiting for the fox to explain or elaborate, eyes getting rounder as the seconds stretched by. _

_Kyuubi remained silent._

"_No." Naruto said flatly, his heart racing, his body trembling. "Just- no! The Forth Hokage isn't my father! He can't be my father! The Yondaime was respected and loved by everyone! If he was my father then why did they…? Why did Jiraiya…?"_

_Though he didn't finish either sentence, the unspoken words hung heavy in the air between them. _

"_I don't know, Naruto." Kyuubi said quietly, hugging the blonde tightly though Naruto remained stiff and inflexible where he sat. The teenager pulled away and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands to cover his face as his body seemed to shrink in on itself. _

"…_Was I a bastard?" The blonde asked, tone thick. He sniffled, his thoughts chaotic as he tried to comprehend his life. The world as he knew it was being turned inside out, leaving him lost. If he was the legitimate son of one of the greatest leaders Konoha ever had, then he should have been treated with the utmost respect- the exact opposite of reality. The only logical explanation, then, was that his father had had an affair and that Naruto was an unwanted reminder of that union. "Was I the product of a tryst between him and some whore? I'm really just trash after all?"_

"_No!" Kyuubi pulled him back roughly and crushed him against its chest. "No, Kit! You are a prince, of that I can promise you! Royal blood runs in your veins on both sides, Naruto, and it's a legacy that you and all your children's children can claim."_

_The fox tilted his chin up but Naruto couldn't bear to look the other in the eye. He instead looked off to the side and down, locking on the detail work covering the slats of the crib, tracing the small spirals while his mind scrambled to process what was happening. It was nice of Kyuubi to try and cheer him up but this was a bit much…_

"_Ask Itachi." The fox said suddenly, challengingly. "What I say is true, Kit, and Itachi can verify it. Ask him who your parents are and he'll tell you."_

_Blue eyes continued to follow the delicate carvings in the wood upward and to the side as the lines made patterns along the crib railing. "Why would Itachi know?"_

"_Because he knew them before you were born…" Kyuubi paused and forced him to meet its gaze. Gold eyes seemed to bore into blue with an intensity that was almost frightening while the fox asked in a voice full of concern, "Naruto, how much do you remember about your early childhood? What's the earliest age you can remember?"_

_Still reeling, Naruto remained silent even as he tried to think about the fox's question. He frowned trying hard to focus but the only things that came to mind were vague impressions from when he was six, the memories grown muddied and dim from time. Beyond that there was nothing- it was simply blank. He didn't know what the hell this had to do with Kyuubi or the baby…_

_Kyuubi had mentioned plans for the future. As if pulled by invisible strings, Naruto's eyes sought out the crib, a sense of panic fluttering inside him. Oh, God no… Please, please, no…!_

"_The baby…" His lips felt stiff and his tongue swollen, his throat thick. The fox started at his statement and Naruto had to swallow to keep the choking sensation at bay so he could finish talking. He had to know- one way or the other, he had to know. "Whose is it?"_

_The demon shifted, body suddenly tense and uncomfortable to lay against. A sharp inhale followed by a tired exhale preceded Kyuubi's answer. "I don't…"_

"_WHOSE BABY IS THIS?!" Naruto screamed, launching himself out of the demon's grip to spin around and stare at the fox. He balled his fists at his side, trembling, not even noticing the tears that ran down his cheeks as he faced Kyuubi, betrayal and despair warring inside him. Swallowing thickly, he repeated his question at a softer volume but was unable to mask the evident horror at the situation in his tone. _

"_Yours." The fox said quietly but then added on in a rush, pushing quickly out of the rocking chair and reaching out to him. "The baby is yours but only if you want it! Say the word, Kit, and it won't be a problem any longer."  
Naruto felt his mouth work but no sound came out. He stumbled backwards, one hand out to keep the other back while he continued to retreat, eyes darting from the crib to Kyuubi. Stunned and dazed, he was incapable of doing anything more than attempt to keep his footing as the room seemed to spin, an effect from his thoughts being so scattered in so many different directions. He lost the battle, sinking to the carpeted floor as his knees gave way beneath him, and Naruto stared up at the fox blankly, his vision becoming fuzzy around the edges._

"_Kit?" He barely registered Kyuubi's concerned voice, or the hands that cupped his cheeks. "Naruto, say something please. Kit? Please?"_

_Calmness spread through him again, emanating from where the fox touched him, and the emotion was so out of place amongst the shock, panic and fear gripping him that he came back to himself fairly quickly. A sense of tranquility pulled at him and he felt himself sinking into the placidness and false composure that was trying to mask the anxiety roiling inside him. _

"_You're drugging me…" There was a sense of lassitude stealing through his body, robbing him of coordination and movement before he could even realize the trap. His mouth didn't want to cooperate when he spoke, making it difficult to get out the accusation. As it was, his words were thick and slow, his tone soft, and his attempt to communicate the betrayal he felt fell short. _

"_Yes, I am." The fox confirmed, keeping its hands firmly against the blonde's skin. Naruto tried to glare up at Kyuubi but couldn't manage it with the other's face so close, expression pinched with worry and concern. "Kit…"_

_Resisting fingers awkwardly pressed against the demon's lips, effectively cutting the other off while Naruto struggled to ask a question. "Who's… the father..?"_

"_Sasuke." The immediate name was muffled slightly by the blonde's fingers but Kyuubi gave the answer with no hint of shame or wrongdoing in its voice or expression. In fact, there was almost a note of…pride?… in the fox's tone and suddenly Naruto needed to use the fingers that were still covering the demon's mouth to clutch at Kyuubi's hand on his cheek. Despite the fox's attempts to calm him, the effort was suddenly not enough, wasn't nearly enough, and the sound of the air leaving his lungs in a rush was swallowed by the sound of his blood roaring in his ears. He felt his eyes widen but couldn't see as his vision became spotty, Kyuubi and the room steadily fuzzing out. Naruto's body began to list to the side and the blonde's stomach clenched painfully, heaving almost violently, making him wonder if he'd be sick before he passed out._

"_Kit?!" Kyuubi's voice was soft and urgent, pulling Naruto back from the grey edge of unconsciousness he was so dangerously treading. _

"_Why?" He felt his mouth forming the word with difficulty but was barely aware of what he was saying. He felt considerably light headed and, as the loaded question's meaning penetrated, the blonde realized that he was no longer on the carpet but cradled in the fox's arms, sitting on its lap once more. _

"_Because it was what you wanted." It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and maybe, for the demon, it was. "You loved him and wanted him as your mate."_

_Naruto felt his mouth work but no sound came out as he stared up in open horror at the fox. Kyuubi merely blinked at him, lips gradually turning down in a frown when the blonde remained silent._

"_Isn't that what you wanted?" The demon asked, uncertainty creeping into its voice for the first time. "Weren't you working all the time he was away so that you would be useful to him, so that he would want you for a mate? Didn't you want him to father your pups?"_

_Naruto continued to stare at the fox, tears leaking slowly over his cheeks. "So you slept with Sasuke? You got me pregnant with the child of the man who thinks I'm disgusting and doesn't want anything to do with me? **That** Sasuke?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" _

_His voice, soft in the beginning, was now filled with panicked hysteria, making him nearly scream the words. Whatever trickery or magic Kyuubi had been using to keep him content and pliant up to this point was quickly drowned out by the swelling tide of rage and fear rising within his turbulent mind._

"_I…" The fox visibly groped for words, expression concerned and uncertain as the full magnitude of the ramifications of its deeds sunk in. "I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to give you what you wanted so that you could move on and look for a new mate…"_

_God, what if the baby hated him just like its father? Turning away from Kyuubi, Naruto whimpered, screwing his eyes tightly shut and fisting his hair, tugging the strands harshly, uncaring as they flittered to the floor around him like a golden snow fall. It would be fitting, not being loved by even his own child. It would just prove what he had always feared, that he really wasn't worth anyone's affections… What if he couldn't take care of it? What if Sasuke wouldn't accept it? What if not even the Uchiha name could protect it from the blind wrath of Konoha's populous?_

_Sobbing, Naruto struggled out of Kyuubi's grasp and lurched unsteadily to his feet. He began pacing, turning jerkily after a few steps to retrace his path, constantly in danger of falling over as he did so. He kept a wide berth from the fox still sitting on the floor, growing increasingly more agitated despite being in motion as his already chaotic thoughts swirled in useless circles. Naruto wiped at his eyes to stop the tears, making small wounded noises when his efforts proved in vain. _

"_When?" The blond demanded without warning, rounding on the fox, ignoring the way Kyuubi was staring at him oddly. "When did you hijack my body and have sex with Sasuke?"_

"_I don't know how much time has passed since we arrived here." The demon said slowly, golden eyes large as they followed the blonde's frantic pacing. "But it was the same day you went shopping." _

_A vague memory surfaced, the faces of the people he had met and talked to that day swirling quickly across his vision, indistinct pleasant feelings easing through him at the same time. For some reason the idea that he had been in Sasuke's house nagged at him and that, at some point in the evening, he had run into Sakura, as well. _

_Naruto came to an abrupt stop and limply sank to the floor, his legs folding under him as sorrow and grief filled him, robbing him of his strength as another thought occurred to the blonde. Sasuke had willingly had sex with Kyuubi. Considering that appearing as himself could prove fatal, Kyuubi would have altered Naruto's appearance to blend in which meant that Sasuke had been willing to have sex with someone the brunet didn't know. Rather than attempt a relationship with someone who knew him, Sasuke had preferred to knock up a complete stranger. _

_Disappointment and anger seemed to claw at Naruto's heart, making his chest ache as the blond realized that all his worrying and fear over Sasuke accepting his love had been a complete and utter waste of time._

_It was selfish and petty, but in the blonde's mind an idea was born in the ensuing moment of emptiness that followed in the wake of this new realization. As unclean as Naruto was, his heart had been pure, his love limitless, his devotion total. He had been willing to do anything to make Sasuke happy and had dedicated all he was in order to make the brunet's dreams come true. Naruto had trained and studied and had endured unimaginable cruelty after Sasuke left all for the Uchiha's sake but maybe the Uchiha had never been worthy of any of it, not if Sasuke thought so little of who he got with child, not if the container was of little consequence so long as she was willing… _

"_You don't have to have it, Kit." Kyuubi's voice was too close for comfort and it startled the blond from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that the fox had moved, too preoccupied with his revelation about Sasuke._

"_What?" He looked up at the demon standing next to him, blue eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to refocus. Too many emotionally charged surprises in such quick succession were taking their toll on his mind, affecting his ability to comprehend and process information. He felt burnt out and the urge to sleep sucked at him enticingly. Just a little nap and then he'd be able to deal with all this._

_Kyuubi knelt slowly beside him, somehow seeming to loom over Naruto as it did so. "I said, you don't have to have the baby if you don't want to."_

_Though the blonde's thoughts were disjointed and fractured and made thinking coherently nearly impossible, he knew dimly that now was not the time to be making any important decisions. He needed time to think before he said anything, and, more importantly, he needed to do it alone. Naruto watched the fox's mouth continue to move, unable to make sense of what was being said, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than for Kyuubi to leave him alone for a while, not only in dream but also in reality. Naruto wasn't all there anymore- he could feel the empty spaces in his memory and they outnumbered the parts that were whole- and the demon's sheltering protective drive was only making those empty spots grow and dissolve what was still there. It was like a very thick fog had taken residence in Naruto's brain, making it difficult to remember anything beyond vague impressions. _

_He was disappearing on a fundamental level, and as he sat watching Kyuubi become more and more concerned, Naruto could feel his core self slowly being eroded away. His memories of Konoha. His former friends located there. The years he had spent as part of Team Seven. They were all faded, were dim, and seemed like an awful dream but they hadn't been. He was losing it all just like he had lost any memories from his first few years of life and though it all hurt, he didn't want everything he had experienced to fade away into nothingness. _

_How long had it been since he assumed control of his body completely and not just dictated from the background what they should do while Kyuubi carried out the action? Naruto tried to concentrate on the question to find a definitive answer, but could only think that it had been a very long time. The more Konoha had abused him, the further Naruto had retreated into Kyuubi's cage; Sasuke's rejection had simply been the straw that broke the camel's back. _

_As inadvertent as it may be, Naruto was being consumed by the fox's power._

"_I need…" His tongue didn't want to move and neither did his lips, making his words come out slurred and softer than intended. "Some space. Need to…out." He wasn't making sense even to himself, he couldn't find the right words and it frustrated him greatly. Feeling a pang of guilt, he looked up into gold eyes and forced out exactly what he wanted. "You need to pull back."_

_Kyuubi blinked, looking perplexed for a moment before the meaning sunk in. "You want me to contain myself behind the seal again, like before?"_

"_Decide," Why was it so difficult to talk?! He wasn't just sleepy, his body was incredibly stiff and cold, as if he had been out in the snow. It even hurt to move his eyes as he looked pointedly at the crib and its contents, both nearly forgotten even though they were only several feet away. "On my own… about baby." _

_The fox looked insulted and hurt but nodded nonetheless in a sympathetic manner. "I can't, um, pull back completely but I will try as much as possible."_

_Naruto blinked, struggling to push aside the instant suspicion that appeared in his mind. Regardless of the occasional misunderstanding, Kyuubi was supportive to the bitter end. He nodded once and let his eyes slip close, brow furrowing as he concentrated. He had to wake up or the temptation to stay would undo his conviction to take control of his body again and he pushed, forcing himself to rouse fully into the waking world._

* * *

The first sensation he was aware of was a painful tingling that ran from the top of head all the way down to his toes. It was akin to the pins and needles feeling one experiences when blood flow is suddenly returned to a limb after it has been cut off for an extended period except that this wasn't just confined to a single extremity. His whole body felt as if it was being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles and it stole his breath away, making him gasp once before he sank his teeth into his lower lip to keep quiet. Wherever he was, Naruto could sense that he wasn't alone and, afraid, he did not want to attract unwanted attention if he could help it. He writhed silently, struggling to keep his movements controlled until it passed, leaving him aching and throbbing in time to his heart beat.

"Hey, there Hime-sama." A familiar voice asked from somewhere above him. It wasn't Kisame's or Itachi's voice and this knowledge made panic flare inside Naruto. He tried to move, to get away or yell for help, but the signals seemed to get lost inside him, making the movements incomplete and jerky. The person continued conversationally, as if Naruto wasn't trying to crawl away right beneath their nose. "Pally says that your attendants are recovering well and should be up later."

'_What?'_ Alarm shot through him and he concentrated on opening his eyes. It wasn't working though and he made small frustrated noises until suddenly there was slight pressure against his upper eyelids, the skin being gently pulled back and pinned until he could see.

"Hi." Kana peered down at him and offered a small shy smile. The barkeep's fingers blotted out a large portion of the upper range of Naruto's field of vision but the blonde didn't complain since he couldn't keep his eyelids open on his own. Beyond Kana was the sky, the hazy blue diluted by the pinks and purples of sunset, and the moment Naruto recognized it he became aware of a familiar ticklish sensation against his hands that wasn't remotely pleasant. Why were they outside on the grass? What had happened to the two Akatsuki members while he slept?

As if he could read the blonde's mind, Kana answered. "As a vessel for a nature deity, you have very special um… appetite needs that weren't being met. It made the other two…" He faltered, frowning as he searched for the right word. "Sick…? No wait- don't cry! They're okay! Everyone's okay so please stop crying! Please?"

He hadn't been aware he'd started crying until Kana asked him to stop but now that he knew he was crying, Naruto couldn't seem to make it stop. His felt his eyelids pull against the brunet's hold in a strong urge to blink the tears away but could only let the world become distorted as he looked through the unwanted pooling moisture. Naruto had made Kisame and Itachi sick? How? Had he done something or was it his mere presence that had made them ill?

Kana made a frustrated noise and released his hold, allowing Naruto's eyes to close again. Cloth rustled and seconds later the jinchuuriki felt himself being lifted and maneuvered into a sitting position on the bar tender's lap. It left the blonde gasping and panting as his seemingly raw skin protested angrily, provoking small whimpers and other unidentified sounds as Naruto shifted in the vain attempt to get comfortable.

"Wait- let me…Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kana said but the words weren't helping and panic stirred again as pain and fear swelled. He did not know what the bartender's motives were and Naruto did not want to be alone in the other's presence long enough to find out. At that moment, more than anything, he wanted Itachi and Kisame. Even if the blonde had to stay isolated in another room or sleep on the floor like a pet or remain in a secluded closet- any of it was fine so long as Naruto could be near the Akatsuki pair and away from Kana. Despite the pain it caused, Naruto pushed at Kana and tried to get his legs under him so that he could escape but his attempts proved useless and, exhausted, Naruto could only lay limply, listening to his rapid heart rate slow down as sleep tried to suck him back under.

Kana's long fingers seemed to engulf the blonde's slimmer ones, Naruto felt his own hands taken and his arms wrapped lightly around his torso as the bartender repositioned them. Satisfied, Kana hugged him, molding his larger frame snugly against the jinchuuriki's smaller one, making Naruto acutely aware of the other male more than he ever wanted to be. Kana's body was like a furnace and it radiated warmth in a way no human's could have, the heat not only flowing into Naruto's form but also into the air around them. It explained why the blonde didn't feel cold even though he could hear the crash of the ocean close by.

"You're so tiny, too tiny to have a baby safely." Kana muttered aloud though Naruto doubted the other was talking to him. "Stop playing human and just feed properly."

Apparently the brunet was indeed addressing the blond though Kana's words weren't making any sense. What did the barkeep mean, feed? Wasn't that what the tube from earlier had been for? And playing human? Sure he was a monster but… Naruto's heart was suddenly galloping in his chest, sleep a distant memory as fear gripped him in iron jaws. Did Kana know about the Kyuubi? Did he know that Naruto was a monster?! If so why was the brunet still holding him and not immediately tossing him away as something unclean?

Fearing some sort of new cruelty, Naruto flexed his hands, the wash of adrenaline making him shake helping him get control of his body. He was having flashbacks of their last meeting and the memories of the searing heat of Kana's touch urged him onward as Naruto tried to pull his hands free without directly touching Kana's skin. He needed to find the Akatsuki pair and get far away from the bartender as fast as possible!

"Tiny and _boney_!" Kana said irritably, shifting underneath the blonde to counteract Naruto's movements, putting him right back where he had been. "Can't you just… Ai-sama, please, just drop your shields again so I can feed you. Once we do that, you can go see the other two."

'_Shields?'_ Naruto wondered numbly. He had no idea what Kana was talking about but maybe Kyuubi did. The blonde called out to the fox, repeating the brunet's words.

_**The puppy is referring to, for lack of a better word, your aura. Think of it like metaphysical armor surrounding your body.**_ The fox's voice was faint, proving that it was indeed trying to reduce its presence in his head, forcing Naruto to concentrate to hear it. _**When you woke, your shields strengthened automatically and your fear of Kana is reinforcing them. He is right about feeding, though, so try and calm down. You don't have to be defenseless just relax your guard enough to let him feed you then toss his ass back out.**_

_But what is he feeding me? _The very vivid image of Kana feeding him pieces of raw meat from a freshly killed small animal flashed across Naruto's mind and he had to swallow thickly.

_**Just relax and let him. Open wide and say 'ah.'**_

'_What?'_ Frustrated, the blonde pressed for further answers. _But that doesn't-_

A dull thump sounded from the demon's prison and Naruto was positive that it was because Kyuubi had pounded its fist against the floor of its metaphysical prison in frustration. The fox was firm when it answered him. _**Kit- Naruto- you cannot be around humans until you do this! Let him feed you and you'll understand better than any explanation I could give you.**_

_Is it going to hurt? _He wondered, feeling foolish and pathetic.

…_**No, Kit, it won't hurt you or the baby. **_ It was said gently and reassuringly, easing a tightness in Naruto's chest that the blonde hadn't been aware of. _**That's right, relax. Deep cleansing breath in, exhale. It's okay!**_ Kyuubi cried, rushing to calm Naruto when the blonde tensed up because Kana was moving his body, turning Naruto around. _**It's okay, no harm. He's trying to make you more comfortable. Breathe in, out. Good, great Kit, listen to me and ignore him. Concentrate on your breathing. **_

The fox's voice dropped to a low murmur, becoming background noise as Naruto did as he was told, listening to the air move in and out of his lungs steadily. Focused on his task, it was easy for the blonde to ignore Kana as the barkeep loosely took his hands again and pulled the sleeves of his shirt down, exposing Naruto's wrists and urging the bared area upward. Hot breath washed over the sensitive area, sending small shivers down Naruto's spine and messing up his concentration, making him jerk instinctively at Kana's grip, trying to get away. The bartender froze and though his hold remained loose, he did not release the blonde, merely made soothing noises as a calloused thumb swept over the skin of Naruto's inner wrist. Neither gesture made the blonde comfortable, however, and immediately other memories of being pinned down and helpless stirred within Naruto, panicking him.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" The jinchuuriki screamed thinly, tugging harshly against Kana's hand, trying to pull the other's fingers within distance of his teeth.

'_Not again! Not again!'_ The thought ran rampant through his mind, quickly becoming his only focus, drowning out both Kyuubi's disembodied voice and Kana's pleas to calm down. Naruto bit and scratched at Kana's hands until he was suddenly released and the blonde immediately raked his clawed fingers across Kana's face and chest before tumbling out of the other's lap, screaming and sobbing hysterically as he tried to make his legs work while Kana howled in pain behind him.

As soon as Naruto was on his feet, he knew that his legs wouldn't hold him long enough to make it to the Akatsuki pair. Shaky, stumbling steps were all he was capable of and, heedless of the uneven terrain, he put as much space as possible between himself and Kana while internally he called for the fox, begging and pleading for help. His head was killing him and as his legs failed he clutched at his temples in a futile effort to make his memories of Jiraiya settle again so that he could bury them in the back of his mind. Spent, he felt his body tip over into rough sand and began coughing as the coarse particles went up his nose and down his throat.

'_So much for taking control._' He thought bitterly, awkwardly getting an arm under himself to roll onto his side so that he could breathe without inhaling more cold sand as he continued to cough. The memories were receding, going back to their dark pit and leaving him feeling raw both physically and emotionally. Was he going to be like this forever? Was this what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life? He was a mess, completely and utterly incapable of controlling himself in even the most benign situations. Naruto couldn't live like this- he'd rather let himself slip away completely and let Kyuubi have his body than continue. It wasn't like he'd been doing anything memorable with it anyway in the fifteen years he'd had it. Hokage… Who had he been kidding? Proving himself to Sasuke, making the Uchiha love him as much as Naruto loved him, having Sasuke's babies and being a happy family…? Pure insanity. If what Kyuubi said was true and he was the son of the greatest Hokage in history, then it would be better if Naruto was dead, being such a disgrace. The Forth was probably turning over in his grave…

Something twisted sharply and painfully in his middle, distracting him from his thoughts and he curled up as much as he was able, hands moving to cover the area as the sensation continued.

"Ai-sama!" The shout was followed by heavy footsteps then cursing as the footsteps abruptly vanished and were replaced with the distinctive dull thuds of flesh hitting dirt as Kana apparently fell. "Hey! Ai-sama are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere? Ai-sama?!"

Naruto heard rather than saw Kana kneel next to him, felt the stir of displaced air that said plainly the bartender had his hands hovering above the jinchuuriki, unsure where was safest to touch. The blonde could not tell the other anything as the pain grew worse, unable to make any sort of verbalization other than the wet hacking sounds as he coughed. The pain increased tenfold, concentrating as his abdominal muscles cramped tightly, an overwhelming urge to push downward seizing him, as if his body knew it could purge itself of the problem if he could just scrape together enough energy to do so.

_Kyuubi please… I need your help…_ He called in confusion as his body convulsed once then began shivering. _Please answer me, please…what's happening?! Kyuubi! It hurts…_

At first there was no answer, but then he felt the demon stir, the fox's power moving through his frame, pushing out from where it was pooled in the prison of his navel. The familiar burn was sluggish, as though Kyuubi was tired, and more of a mild warming than the normal rush of fiery heat it should have been. The power, too, was less, more a trickle than an overwhelming torrent, startling Naruto with its meagerness as the fox's chakra stubbornly crept throughout his body, taking only enough of the pain away to help him think clearly.

_Kyu, are you sick? What's wrong? _He demanded, concerned for the fox's well being. Since the demon was essentially a supercharged spirit, it shouldn't have been able to become ill, and this fact continued to pop up in the silence that followed his query. Even if the fox wasn't answering, like a warm caress just beneath his skin, Kyuubi's power continued to crawl through him persistently, giving him enough strength to shift position but not enough to actually get up. The sand gone at last from his lungs, Naruto lay trembling quietly with his eyes closed, wondering how long it would take to crawl back to the temple.

"Ai-sama?" A large hand covering his two where they lay over his stomach startled Naruto, making him jerk and shy away reflexively until he remembered that Kana was with him. The other male had been so quiet that the blonde had forgotten about him, too busy being in pain to spare a thought for the bartender. Kana's skin was so warm against Naruto's it was almost hot, and this made the blonde realize how very cold his body actually was.

"Naruto?" Kana's voice was right above the blonde's ear full of warmth and concern as he spoke. "That's your name, right? Itachi and Kisame call you that when you three are alone. Naruto, Naruto can you hear me?"

It was still odd hearing his name come out of a stranger's mouth and not be spat like a curse though not as startling since as it would have been if Naruto had never left Konoha. Part of him, a deeply hidden part that he had always been afraid to listen to, whispered that this was the way his life should have been. He should not have been feared or treated like trash as he had been in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, his should not have had to endure the things he had survived through. He hadn't done anything to deserve any of it- he was not guilty of some awful sin, he was not a demon, he had done no wrong. He had been the sacrifice to protect everyone from the Kyuubi and in thanks he had been thrown away like trash, something disgusting and vile to be discarded as soon as possible.

The whispering grew louder as it continued, gaining strength as he listened intently, helplessly captivated as all the more hostile ideas he had had over his treatment through the years but had always been afraid to examine were recounted methodically in his own voice. Kyuubi had been saying similar things for years, especially after he was dismissed by his rapist sensei, but Naruto had always ignored the comments since listening would accomplish nothing. His life was crap and it sucked, yes, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He just had to deal with it because this as how it would be until he died.

"Naruto?" Kana said again, this time more urgent. The bartender's large hand wrapped around one of the blonde's and began pulling the resisting appendage away from its resting place, shifting the jinchuuriki in the process. Immediately Naruto's train of thought derailed as pain spiked through him, making him hiss and whimper before he could stop it, his eyes screwing shut tightly in response while trying to tug his arm free from the gentle grasp.

Warm breath flared over the sensitive skin of his inner wrist seconds before soft lips pressed against the area lightly. The sensation was a confusing counterpoint to the pain of his middle cramping again and, curious despite the near agony gripping him, Naruto opened his eyes to watch Kana pull back and bite firmly into the skin of the blonde's wrist.

Though he could feel that Kana hadn't broken the skin, Naruto felt as if his body was under attack and then realized that that was exactly what was happening as he felt an invisible force press against his whole body. It was gentle and coaxing but insistent, gradually becoming firmer as it surrounded him and, startled, Naruto concentrated hard, imagining a wall around his physical form. He added spikes to the barrier and divided his attention between keeping the shield up and trying to yank his arm free of Kana's incredibly strong grip, fighting back instinctively, trying to force the other away. It was useless though, like trying to hold the ocean at bay with only your hands, and Naruto felt each piece fall away as his shields crumbled beneath the relentless assault.

Unprotected, the jinchuuriki's vision became spotty as Kana's power began coursing through him, spreading quickly through his small form. Naruto moaned lowly, teetering on the edge of consciousness as he felt things within him break, the world running in streams of color at every shattering sensation the foreign energy caused. Surprisingly, instead of being painful, there was a feeling of release, as if Kana's power was destroying shackles the blonde hadn't been aware were present, and Naruto very quickly began to await each one eagerly. Each break made him feel light, giddy even, and Naruto was distantly aware that he was giggling quietly as he relaxed against the cool sand underneath him.

Remaining coherent was impossible but he still knew the exact moment the invading energy found Kyuubi. Kana's power had been quietly replacing the familiar demonic chakra within Naruto's body with itself in an alarmingly efficient manner, following the fox's energy like a trail of bread crumbs directly to the source and surrounded it. Naruto thought that his demonic tenant would immediately lash out at the intrusion but throughout the process, the fox remained uncharacteristically quiet- passive even- as it was covered and lost to sight, spurring a sense of panic to spike through him. His alarm was short lived however; Kyuubi was suddenly in motion, rising, its demonic energy crackling like lightning, until the demon stood revealed, roaring in fury before tearing into the golden glowing mass.

The demon consumed it, gulping it down in huge draughts even as the fox swelled in size within its prison to the point that the Nine Tails was almost overflowed with it. Grimacing, Naruto shifted around in a vain attempt to accommodate Kyuubi's new size but quickly abandoned the action when it only seemed to encourage the fox to stretch like an oversized, overfed cat.

It was a familiar normal behavior the demon did fairly often during their conversations with each other but this time it was different and alarming. As Kyuubi stretched languidly, the fox seemed to fill its vessel like a physical substance, filling up the inside of the blonde's body like a hand filling a glove, gently pushing aside Naruto's consciousness as it grew, its growth fed by the foreign energy lining the jinchuuriki's chakra pathways. As easily as Naruto could lift a child from his path, the blonde's control over his body was severed and he was abruptly regulated to the metaphysical back seat as Kyuubi assumed complete control.

And suddenly, inexplicably, he was ravenously hungry, as if his body had been keeping track of every meal he'd ever missed and was now demanding payment. Naruto had never felt anything like it and didn't know how to manage the ungodly hunger that had woken alongside Kyuubi as the demon finally reacted to the invading energy. Kana's chakra, as substantial an amount as it had been, wasn't even a drop in the bucket and Naruto felt his stomach growl fiercely, as if the organ was angry with the blonde. Wave after wave of it rolled through him, confusing him, consuming everything until his world had narrowed down to satiating the mind-numbing hunger gripping him. It was painful, almost agonizingly so, and the blonde looked around helplessly for something to eat but found nothing except sand, surf and…Kana.

It was a bizarre sensation to feel his body moving but yet not be the one directing it. Growling quietly, Kyuubi levered his body up into a sitting position. Naruto saw Kana as Kyuubi turned to look at the other male, felt the muscles move as the demon effortlessly pulled the blonde's wrist out of the dark haired man's grasp. Naruto tried to push the fox's presence back so that he could shout a warning but the demon shoved his spirit away, putting up a containment barrier so that Naruto could not interfere as it coiled the blonde's limbs beneath his body and shot forward, tackling the bartender into the ground.

They wrestled and though Kana had to outweigh Naruto by a hundred pounds of muscle, he was at a distinct disadvantage in this fight since it was obvious his goal was to subdue and contain. The same could not be said about Kyuubi, who won the struggle and quickly knocked the brunet unconscious.

_**I never was a fan of fast food. **_The fox said, settling more comfortably on top of Kana's chest, catching its breath, the sound of the ocean pounding the shore gently in the background.

_You can't!_ Naruto shouted, banging his fists against the walls of his prison. _Leave him alone!_

_**No. **_Kyuubi said flatly as it leaned forward over the bartender, positioning its teeth over the throbbing pulse point along the side of Kana's neck. _**His previous actions have caused us an incredible amount of trouble that this current act of kindness does little to soothe. He has wronged us and the puppy has to learn that this has consequences.**_

_No! You can't I won't let you!_ The blonde began throwing himself against the barrier, making it glow and crackle. It was painful but he didn't stop, desperate to prevent the fox from turning him into a cannibal. The very idea should have had him screaming hysterically in protest but as it was, the thought made him salivate, even more so as Kyuubi began teasing the enticing flesh with its tongue. Though not the one in control, Naruto could taste the sweat of Kana's skin, smell the coppery sweetness in the piece of flesh held between his teeth, but beyond it all was something else inside the bartender, something vitally important that was missing in Naruto's body. He needed it and to obtain it all he had to do was bite down, to break the skin and tear the piece of flesh from the brunet's throat in a bloody rush…

Naruto swallowed hard, finding it difficult to keep in mind that Kana was a person and nothing remotely like a dinner entrée. Desperate, Naruto played the one card he knew would have an effect on the demon. _You promised you'd pull back! Were you lying? Did you only want to use me, Kyuubi, just like everyone else?!_

Kyuubi stilled though it did not release its hold on Kana's throat. Hope bloomed within Naruto and he sagged against the wall of his prison in relief.

_Please, please don't do this. Let him go… We'll find something else- _

_**You'll thank me for this later.**_ Kyuubi interrupted, speaking harshly. The barrier around Naruto flared and the blonde cried out as he was thrown back into the center of his prison, directly under a shimmering haze that immediately made him feel lethargic.

_No…_ The blonde slurred, unable to do anything but sprawl on the floor, fighting to keep his eyelids open and failing. _I don't want this… If you care for me at all you won't… do… this…_

If Kyuubi responded, Naruto never heard it.

* * *

The warmth from the blood dripping down the blonde's chin was quickly snatched away by the cold wind blowing off the ocean several feet away from where Kyuubi sat on the beach. Swiping absently at its mouth, the fox turned its face into the breeze, enjoying the caress on Naruto's skin as it rubbed its full belly lazily and pushed its feet into the coarse, bone littered sand, wiggling its toes.

A seagull landed on the sand just out of arms reach, loudly folding its wings. It clacked its beak and cocked its head to the side, eyeballing the blonde as it radiated displeasure.

"It's always the little things you miss." Eyes closed, Kyuubi sighed contentedly, leaning back on its hands as it pushed its fingers into the sand. "But then I'm sure you already know that, don't you, Yondaime?"

The fox smirked, rolling its head to face the seagull, eyes opening to watch the avian's reaction, nearly getting blinded in the process when the bird used its webbed foot to fling sand in the blonde's direction.

"Ingrate." Kyuubi muttered, brushing absently at its eyes. "I could have tied you to the body of a fish, you know. I thought you might prefer being able to fly."

The seagull clacked its beak again and began awkwardly pacing up and down the beach.

"Pfft. Don't give me that." The fox said, sitting forward and dusting its hands together. "Even having your soul bound to a crab is better than being a wayward spirit. At least this way you don't have to rely only on Itachi to see you anymore."

The bird remained silent but it did not cease its restless pacing.

"You're a horrible father." Kyuubi said, amusement draining away. The fox stared out at the gently rolling waves, feeling the push and pull of the water, connected to it as it was to each grain of sand beneath the blonde's body. It was a welcome reconnection, like a body part that had been severed long ago and just now reattached. "It would have been better for Naruto to have died by your hand that day rather than live through the hell you sentenced him to."

The seagull began squawking and launched awkwardly into the air, immediately attacking the fox, using its wings to beat at Kyuubi until the blond grew angry and pinned the bird to the sand.

"Don't you dare get all high and mighty with me, human!" The fox roared, hauling the seagull up to eye level by its neck with a grip that was rough and unyielding. The bird squawked again and Kyuubi tightened its hold to the point of near strangulation as the blonde continued to yell. "I know very well that no life is void of strife, Namikaze, and do not need you to preach to me of life's unfairness! I am ancient! I have witnessed countless civilizations rise and fall!" Kyuubi shook the bird for emphasis, blue eyes narrowing down into slits, its voice quieting down into a hiss that was somehow more menacing than its screaming had been. "We all must endure suffering. We all must sacrifice. But do tell me, oh great Yondaime, was there some deeply cosmic reason behind Naruto being brutally raped by your pervert sensei?"

The blond spat the last word, unaware that tears leaked from its eyes until the moisture clouded its vision enough to warrant removal. Kyuubi set the silent and limp bird on the sand gently and began to sob, the horror of the memory washing over the fox.

"Everyone is going to pay." Kyuubi growled darkly once it got control of itself again, eyes flashing crimson with rage. Small flashes of chakra flared and died, disturbing the bones littering the beach around the blonde. "Naruto has been Konoha's victim all his life, has been forced to kowtow for his very right to live. Tell me now Minato Namikaze, could you feel it as they tormented him? Did you weep when they shoved metal into his skull and fried away his first few years of life?"

The seagull righted itself and fluffed its feathers, momentarily seeming to double in size until the bird shuttered to settle them all back down. The avian began pacing again in a tight line, occasionally spreading its wings and refolding them until it broke from its well worn path and walked down to the water line to stare out at the ocean.

"It's all gone." Kyuubi said, turning its attention to the water as well, the rolling waves almost hypnotic in the way they moved, the continuous sound of the water becoming white noise. The fox kept its attention on the scenery as it spoke in an attempt to control the emotions roiling around inside it. As a result, Naruto's voice took on such an empty, flat quality that it didn't sound anything like the blond."In an instant, the only happy years he'd known were erased. He does not remember being cared for by Shisui and Itachi and does not have any sense of the heritage that they gave him. Any sense of you and Kushina… The ANBU laughed as they took it. They thought it was fun." Kyuubi's face twisted into something ugly as the fox jerkily scrubbed its hands through Naruto's scraggly blonde hair, concentrating on the area around its ears and temples, fingers furiously searching for some invisible object. "God! I can still feel the electrodes!"

The urge to cry was nearly overwhelming but Kyuubi pushed it away and fed it gently to the fire of revenge steadily burning away in the back of its mind. There would be plenty of time to cry, to mourn, later after the spilled blood of their enemies lay cooling in the dirt. Kyuubi concentrated, locating the familiar cold burn of the chakra signature it had never been able to forget, the one who it had hoped had been killed after summoning the demon and found it easily. Inwardly the fox was struggling with its anticipation over the impending attack it was planning now that they were perfectly able to defend themselves. Naruto's body had been well fed, thanks both to Kana and the less than fortunate abundant sea life frolicking under the ocean's surface before them, but that was no reason to recklessly plunge in.

"All of them will pay, starting with the person who set events in motion, who summoned me to seek vengeance upon the village who wronged him. I will take everything he has built, everything he has amassed, and use it to create a place where Naruto can be happy, where he and his children can be safe."

Now was the time to plan and insure the loyalty of their troops. Speaking of which, the fox really should look in on the Akatsuki pair and find out how close they were to recovering. Almost lazily, Kyuubi crafted and sent a dream to Itachi and Kisame before turning its thoughts back to its vengeance. The fox was nearly at full power and the thought made it shiver in delight over its returned abilities. Soon, there would be no obstacle they would not be able to overcome!

First Madara, then Akatsuki, and, ultimately, Konoha. No one would be spared!

Kyuubi turned its gaze to the sky, expression becoming solemn as it pressed a hand to Naruto's stomach, stroking its fingers fondly over the skin. Now that the blonde's body had the resources to support the growth, the baby had again jumped ahead in its development. The idea that Kisame was going to have a fit over this made the fox smile.

The seagull turned from its study of the ocean and returned to the fox, again stopping just out of grabbing range. The bird raised its head, jutting its chin out as it glared defiantly at the blond, clacking its beak rhythmically. For a moment, the bird was overlaid by a watery transparent image of the Yondaime from the only time Kyuubi had ever met the human, his blue eyes flashing, expression determined, spiky blond hair swaying wildly in the wind but then the apparition was gone, vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and the seagull was just a seagull again.

The fox shook its head, eyes narrowing as the bird's 'words' penetrated its brain. "No, the Konoha you knew is gone and is beyond redemption! They had their chance! You sacrificed your son for their safety and they destroyed Naruto in thanks!"

The seagull squawked, flapping its wings and fluffing its feathers.

"If he returns, it means death." Kyuubi hissed, anger making its power flare, setting the earth below them to trembling, sending a cascade of sand showering down onto the blonde. The fox grimaced and spoke slowly in an effort to force itself to calm down. "If not by his own hand then by someone else's. He wants to die, Namikaze, and would be dead now if those two hadn't interfered. If you guide him back there he will wither and die and everything he suffered through will be for nothing!"

The bird flared its wings again before tucking them tightly against its sides, seeming to shrink in on itself as it looked away, its head drooping.

"It's time to move on." Kyuubi said, grunting softly as the blonde climbed heavily to its feet. It stretched lightly, easing out the kinks in its lower back before absently brushing the sand from its backside. "Let's go round up those two and get moving. I doubt the monks are going to be happy about the mess I made of…"

"Kana!"

"Well that was fast." Kyuubi grumbled quietly, turning toward the source of the horrified cry, craning its neck to look up the slope of the beach at the grassy lip above where Pallas stood beside Kana's still form.

Pallas' golden hair was disheveled, flying freely in the breeze blowing off the water. Her blue eyes kept disappearing as the blonde locks lashed her face and the female shishi had to constantly tear them away in order to see. The nurse's skin was pinched and pale, though from emotion or cold Kyuubi was unsure, and the red tracks her blunt nails made while pushing her hair out of her face stood out starkly.

"No! Kana, wake up!" She screamed, dropping down to the ground and shaking her brother harshly. The anguish in her voice was sharp and piercing, teetering between horrified and grieving as Pallas continued her desperate attempts to rouse the brunet. However, as the seconds dragged by and Kana remained still, Pallas' efforts dwindled and abruptly her knees gave out. She collapsed over her brother's body, crying her eyes out as she stroked his face, her expression flowing through the myriad expected emotions associated with such a situation.

But for a moment during the process, almost too fast and subtle to notice, Pallas looked incredibly relieved.

Startled, Kyuubi's eyebrows shot up into its hairline momentarily before drawing down as realization hit, making the fox smirked knowingly to itself as it began moving up the incline of the beach, automatically adjusting its steps to avoid the remaining trash of its meal. Though Kyuubi had eaten a large number of the fish bones for the inherent nutritional value, there was only so much abuse Naruto's teeth could take, and the remainder stuck out of the sand at random intervals. In fact, only the sandy spot where the blonde had been sitting was completely free of the sharp little staves, making the beach an inhospitable place for humans until the tide came in to wash the mess away.

'_Well. My, my, my…'_ Smiling over its good fortune, Kyuubi glided through the sand with grace and care until it reached the grass where Kana lay and loomed over Pallas as the nurse continued to cry and run her fingers through the brunet's hair. '_Ah, tradition: the gift that keeps on giving.'_

The sound of flapping announced that the possessed seagull had joined them and the bird clicked its beak softly at the fox before awkwardly walking away, large webbed feet truly unsuited for the scrubby grassland they stood on. Kyuubi frowned, eyes narrowed as it watched the seagull leave. No matter what the former Yondaime advised, the fox didn't have time to be tactful even if it had felt so inclined.

The fox sighed loudly, dramatically, as it strode forward and bent down to take hold of Kana's ankle only to have its hand knocked away by Pallas.

"Demon!" She hissed, curling her body protectively over that of her brother's. "Mon-"

"Finish that and I will rip your tongue out." Kyuubi cut in harshly, tangling a hand among the other's hair and using it to roughly urge the other back from the brunet.

"How could you?" Pallas sobbed, her nails clawing at Kyuubi's restraining hand while also trying to stop the fox from touching Kana. "He trusted you, he left his family to protect you!"

Annoyed, Kyuubi gripped the silent Koma-inu by the ankle and lifted his legs upward, letting his upper body remain on the ground at an odd angle. "Will you shut up already? Your whining is giving me a headache."

Releasing Pallas, Kyuubi used both hands to lift Kana's larger form up before turning and pitching the limp brunet through the air and into the sea.

"**Nooo!**" Pallas screamed, lunging helplessly after her brother, tumbling over the lip of grass and dropping to the sand of the beach below. Heedless of the needle sharp bones piercing her skin, the woman managed to scramble across the sand until she was within feet of the waterline before Kyuubi could even blink.

"_**Stop!"**_The moment the word left its mouth, the fox knew that it would have consequences from the unintended power contained within it. Shoving down the dueling emotions of excitement and foreboding over this new ability, Kyuubi's borrowed eyes swept down the beach to find Pallas frozen in place, one hand still outstretched toward the sea where Kana had disappeared beneath the waves.

The fox stared, slack jawed as the full impact of this new development hit it. Hastily amending the order to allow the nurse to breath and her heart to beat, Kyuubi gave itself a shake and ordered Pallas to return to the fox's side.

Fascinated, Kyuubi watched as, in jerky movements, Pallas stood, turned around and scaled the embankment. The blonde's eyes were wide and frightened, her breathing quicker than normal, but her feet did not falter in their movement until she was beside the fox.

Kyuubi smiled, the only outward sign of the fierce joy welling up within the possessed blonde, and threw an arm over Pallas' shoulders, hugging the stiff woman tightly in a companionable manner. Turning around, the fox oriented them both in the direction of the temple and ordered the captive Pallas to walk along beside Kyuubi as the fox began moving.

The smile gracing the fox's lips was a sight to behold, one that would have made even the strongest of men run away screaming in terror. It was a small mercy that Pallas could not see it but, to be safe, Kyuubi attempted to contain the giddy triumph swelling inside its heart.

No matter what happened now, the fox would be victorious and there was no power on earth that would be able to change that fact.

From demon to god in hours- things were definitely looking up for Naruto and Kyuubi.

Voice taking on a seductive quality, Kyuubi began to speak, intentionally brushing its lips against the outer shell of Pallas' ear as it did so, delighting in the way the other shivered. "I have a business proposition to discuss with you."

* * *

AN: Review please!


End file.
